Twins
by nubslife
Summary: This was just too scary. Hermione then lifted her now-small height by standing on the balls of her feet, peering over the man's shoulder. Catching his sister's eyes staring at him over their father's form, Blaise gave a genuine smile. "Hey sorella…" he paused as her eyes grew wide. He finished, "…sis." DRAMIONE, WARNING: light use of language, COMPLETE Written by Nubslife
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: written by nubslife. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER)

She lay, sprawled out on her bed in a muddle of cream and gold comforters. Her breaths, softly in sync with the movement of her chest rising and descending. It was her birthday, her first birthday after the war. Ever since third year she felt that petty things like birthdays were far less important than the situations at hand, and now that the Dark Lord was gone, she felt an obligation to indulge her birthday with a morning of sleeping in.

She was at home, her muggle home, with her parents downstairs pacing the hall, preparing for the day ahead. It would be a very big day for her indeed. McGonagall allowed for the prefect's leave from school for her birthday weekend, the war making her aware of the preciousness of family moments and friends. The new headmistress found it appropriate to grant Hermione absence. After all, her birthday did come on a weekend, and by the judgment that this was indeed, Hermione Jean Granger, she had finished her schoolwork in the last week or two. McGonagall also recognized the need for Hermione to spend time with her family, they had lost their memories (temporarily I may add) in the war, and her parents were still hostile with her actions.

Shifting her weight in the small bed, the glimpse of early noon sun entered through Hermione's tresses. Her lashes fluttered awake and she welcomed the new year of her life with a wide grin. She was eighteen, now of age to do magic outside of Hogwarts, not that she hadn't done it in the past without the Ministry knowing. Her age now signified the seven years she has spent in adventure and war, seven years of love, hurt, pain, and memories. Lifting her self out of bed, she came to the realization that she felt different. She felt smaller, more comfortable, more confident, and more beautiful. Birthdays did that to you, but this birthday, as she was soon to find out, was very different.

**Two nights ago…**

"Yes Professor?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"Mr. Zabini, I requested you to my office for a confrontation-"

"I haven't done anything wrong this year Professor, it only just started two weeks ago." Blaise interrupted, his hands breaking into a cold sweat and the back of his neck prickling with worried hairs, who would spread rumors this early in the year?

"That is not what I was implying Mr. Zabini. Your mother and father requested they talk to you, seeing that they had no chance in speaking to you before the year was initiated."

"My m-mother and f-father?" The warmed skinned Italian gaped at the headmistress.

"Precisely Mr. Zabini, you may go down those doors on the right, they are expecting you."

With a small nod, Blaise left McGonagall's office, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling at the new headmistress, the same twinkle in his eye.

Entering the room, Blaise sensed the Zabini matriarch and patriarch as he caught a whiff of their perfume and cologne mingling in the air. Staring at the fire ahead of him, he heard the shuffle of dress robes as they made their way towards him.

"_Ciao_, Blaise." Greeted the warm smile of his mother, enveloping her son in a hug, later followed by his father with an equally warm embrace. Unlike the Malfoys, the Zabinis have always been a very warm family, knowing that they must rely on each other at all times.

"Mum, Father." He greeted. He was very curious to why his parents have come to Hogwarts were, at this time of year, they should be in their family home in Florence.

Acknowledging the curiosity in his son's eyes, the patriarch began to shift the mood of the room. In a serious tone, Blaises' father spoke, "Your eighteenth birthday is to come in the next two days, I remember." His son nodded. "Your mother and I…" The patriarch's throat suddenly went dry and he angled his head to look at his wife with sincere eyes. Recognizing the difficulty of the situation, Mrs. Zabini took it upon herself to be the one to initiate the news. Clearing her throat, she shifted her arms so she had her son face her. She looked deeply into her only son's eyes, inherited by his father, and spoke in a clear, dignified tone, "We have been keeping something from you." She searched her son's eyes for any surge of response. Watching a flash of light reflect from the surface, she continued, "Blaise…you have a twin sister."

(A/N: Please keep in mind that I wrote the Zabinis to what I believed they appeared to be like. I am no referencing their appearance based on the movies.)


	2. Chapter 2

"I HAVE A WHAT?!" Blaise shrieked at an octave any male would cringe at.

"Darling, you must let us explain." His mother cooed, unable to stabilize her son's shaking form.

Chuckling, "Mother that is not something you keep from your offspring." He seethed through clenched teeth. His anger was carried out from his father. They were just too alike.

"Blaise, son, sit down and let. us. speak." Mr. Zabini demanded, his patience running thin.

Obediently, Blaise sat in his chair awaiting for the rubbish his parents were to offer him as an excuse. His mind was running through memories. He had no recollections of any girl in his childhood; his parents seemed to have never mentioned her, nor had she been present in any family portraits, photos, or reunions. As a curious child, he rummaged through the family records hundreds of times. Never was there a female of this same age as him. This just wasn't possible. There was no other spawn from Anastasia and Alfeo Zabini. Only him. Yet, he couldn't ignore the twinge of excitement he felt in his chest. He always wanted siblings, someone to tease and know better than the back of his hand. Damn those Weasleys, their breeding traditions made him envious of the two youngest of the clan. They always seemed happy and supportive. Being the only child could get lonely, and he must admit he was spoiled when he was younger.

"Son-" his father began, breaking him out of his reverie. "Years ago, before your mother had y-the…er…-two of you, the first war was at it's peak. All families who were bearing children need to ensure their families safety, and therefore went to seers to ask for guidance." His looked sheepishly at his wife, who merely rolled her soft brown eyes. "Your mother wasn't so fond of those particular kind of magical folk-"

"They're all nutters." Mumbled Mrs. Zabini under her breath, interrupting her husband.

Continuing, Mr. Zabini took a breath, "We went to the ministry to seek out our family prophecy. We couldn't make any of it out at first, but once your mother discovered there was not only one, but two of you in there, it all made sense." The young Zabini's patience was running thin again and he dramatically wafted his arms in a motion to say 'continue'. "The prophecy stated that we must send one of you away, and one of you will fight for the light side, otherwise our family will not survive through the next age of darkness." At this point Blaise recognized the 'light side' referring to Dumbledore's Army and the Order and the 'next age of darkness' implying the second uprising of the Dark Lord. "We sent your sister away, knowing that you will be safer with us, because we insured you grew up to be a strong, clever man, just in case you were the one who went to fight in the war." That part was accurate, his parents always pressured him with sports both wizarding and muggle-alike, and he paid no mind in it, he rather enjoyed them. On top of that, his parents added a new wing to their English residence solely for the purpose as a gym and sanctuary for the growing young man; he liked to blow off steam there. "We never lost contact with her however, we gave her a nice life, guarded by very kind and strict squibs, and she has been placed on a complicated and long-term disillusionment charm, which should end the night before your upcoming birthdays."

Content with the silent response of their son while they concluded the tale, the older Zabinis sat back on the couch they shared. After letting the information sink in, Blaise began his questions.

"Do you know where she is? Have you contacted her? Does she know about you? Me? Will I ever meet her? What if-" He was cut off by his mother's hand, raised to signal silence.

She responded, "Blaise this is why we came to talk to you _mi cara_." She ended with Italian; they always spoke Italian whenever something became intimate. Looking up at his mother, she continued, "We know where she is, and as that the war is finally over, we want to reunite our family. We are all to meet her for the first time on both your birthdays."

"So you haven't met her?" He questioned, both of his parents responded with a nod. His year just got a whole lot more interesting. His parents, acknowledging his acceptance of the situation, began to prepare for their departure. Before they threw the handful of floo powder in their clasped hands, his father let out a last phrase from beneath his perfectly trimmed mustache. "We trust you not to tell anyone just yet _il figlio_." Giving his parents a firm nod, Blaise opened the door to a now empty headmistress' office and left towards his own dorm. The only words he could accumulate in his head were "Bloody hell."

**Present…**

Slipping into her house slippers, Hermione padded towards the hallway bathroom. She unconsciously slid her now-too-long bathrobe over her pajamas and grabbed her toothbrush. Her parents, being dentists, taught her to brush before and after every meal. Although she sometimes 'forgot' this rule while she resided in Hogwarts, she still did it at home nonetheless. Squeezing the muggle toothpaste onto the bristles she lifted the brush towards her lips, subconsciously looking into the wall mirror to guide her reflection.

She froze. She stared at the reflection in the mirror. This was not her. This was not Hermione Jean Granger. This. Whoever this was, was at least half a foot shorter than Hermione, her hair was dark and sleek, its length ending just above her stomach, her eyes being a much darker brown than before, with no more honey and golden tones flickering in and out of her pupil, and her skin tone got significantly warmer, more of a beige color rather than her pasty complexion. Her face shape was much rounder and filled out her facial structure, making her look younger, as if the war hasn't effected her. Her lips dipped into a small, precious pout and she continued to stare back at Hermione. Still gaping at the image before her eyes, she moved her toothbrush lower to the level of her chin, and the reflection followed suit. Hermione lifted the toothbrush towards her lips again, and the reflection repeated the actions in sync with her. This time, the reflections eyes grew wide, as did Hermione's, and she dropped her toothbrush in a clatter as it fell into the sink and let out a shriek.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger heard the scream of their 'daughter' and they knew immediately that the day was just beginning. Both looking at each other in the parlor, Mr. Granger got up and gently tapped on the hallway mirror three times. When the couple was assigned their jobs, the Zabinis placed a magical item in each room of the house, just in case the couple had emergencies or needed to communicate with the true parents of the child.

-x-

Back in the headmistress' office, all three of the Zabinis waited to take off via floo powder until they heard three soft knocks coming out of nowhere. Nodding her head to allow them to proceed, McGonagall lifted the floo barriers with a wave of her wand. And with three puffs of green smoke, the family disappeared. Closing the barriers again, McGonagall shifted her gaze from the fireplace to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Did you know all this time Albus?" she asked innocently. When she found out her most beloved Gryffindor was truly the complete opposite from what she seemed, the professor felt somewhat betrayed.

"Don't let it get to you Minerva, she is finally with her family." Dumbledore responded, completely ignoring the previous question. With a reassured nod, McGonagall left her office to attend lunch.

-x-

Within seconds the Zabinis had arrived in the fireplace of the house's living room. It was quite a small house as Blaise could compare too, and he noticed the muggle photos along the wall. As if the pictures were frozen in time, which they really weren't, he searched for photos of her. To no avail, the room was filled with nothing but books and a tea set on the coffee table. It really was quite cozy.

Hermione dashed down the steps just in time to see three strangers brushing soot off their robes. She froze again. Her face pale, she ran to her parents, protecting them with her body and grabbed the wand out of her bathrobe. Pointing it at the figures, she muttered a small 'Immobulus'. Hermione's parents, watching their bosses being frozen behind their backs, brought Hermione back to the present. Mr. Granger pulled his daughter back.

Shrieking, "MUM! LOOK AT ME! WHAT HAPPENED?! IT'S ME HERMIONE. I DON'T LOOK LIKE HER. BUT I AM. MUM ITS ME. DAD? IT'S ME! THEY DIDN'T HURT YOU DID THEY?!"

Her father shook her shoulders, "WE KNOW ITS YOU. Now please. PLEASE. Use the counter-curse on our visitors." Hermione completely disregarded that her father said the term 'counter-curse' but did note the very creepy calm tone in his voice.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED?! I WOKE UP DIFF-" She was cut off by her mother.

"Dear, please mobilize our guests. They will explain." Shaking nervously, Hermione lifted her wand towards the intruders. Before she gasped out the counter-curse, her mother broke her concentration. "And Hermione, darling, you might not want to call us those names anymore. You may call me Kate, and my husband's name is Richard." Hermione's eyes went wide. W-what? Her parents just suggested she use their actual names. She couldn't muster enough thought because her father helped guide her hand back towards the three figures. Knowing she had to mobilize them once again, Hermione muttered the counter-curse, and all three figures regained their composure.

All three figures re-shifted their weight after the curse and swiftly turned around in unison. Hermione's eyes went wide, pointing at the youngest of the three people, "Z-zabini? What are you doing in my home?!" Blaise stiffened at the small figure before him. She looked so much like him, and no one can deny she carried more traits of their mum than he did. Opening his mouth to reply, on just how did she know who he was, his own mother cut in.

"Grace, _la figila_, it is so nice to finally meet you." She cooed as tears began forming in her eyes. She gracefully walked towards her daughter and held her in a tight embrace. "We are finally together again, I've missed you so much." She sobbed into Hermione's bathrobes.

Hermione went still. She didn't breathe. Why was Blaise's mother hugging her? She eventually figured the two other persons were Zabini's parents, noticing they all had the same dignified look. Hermione was the smartest witch of her age after all. More importantly, why were they finally together? And who was Grace? Hermione's eyes darkened, if possible, and her pupils narrowed. "_La figila, _daughter…" She slowly unwound herself from the sobbing woman and backed away. "I am not your daughter… er…sorry?" she muttered in a voice just soft enough so people can hear.

"I see you speak Italian." Said the man who stepped in front of his son. Hermione observed him. He was tall and lean, his dark features creating an aristocratic look, but his eyes and facial hair made him seem more carefree and dare she say it, fatherly. Her heart leapt in her throat as he strode over towards her. Stopping just inches away from her; he looked her up and down. With a sideways smile, which she was pretty sure was meant to be a smirk; he hugged her. "_Il mi amore, é difficile de capire. Ma io sono così content che sini vivi e qui." _He said behind her ear. Hermione shivered at the words the man said. (My love, it is hard to understand. But I am so happy to see you alive and here.) Hermione, which no one knew because they had no interest, had studied several languages since second year and was very close in being fluent in French, Italian, Russian, and Spanish. She had to know some basis on the art of language, especially after that year looking for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Who knew what places the Horcruxes were in, and what country they would apparate to next? Snapping out of her reverie, she backed away from the man in front of her cautiously. This was just too scary. Hermione then lifted her now-small height by standing on the balls of her feet, peering over the man's shoulder.

Catching his sister's eyes staring at him over their father's form, Blaise gave a genuine smile. "Hey _la sorella_…" he paused as her eyes grew wide. He finished, "…sis."


	3. Chapter 3

The next two hours packed too much information than needed. Hermione felt woozy as she was 'gently' told that the past seventeen years of her life was a lie. Hermione always hated lies; she despised anyone who even tried to make a faulty excuse. Yet, ever since the war ended and the media snapped a photo in absolutely everyone's business no matter how insignificant that business was, she was accustomed to rumors and false accusations. In between the internal battle that was raging in her mind, Hermione let the important phrases of the conversation enter her conscience.

"_… our daughter... prophecy…child…twins…survival… Our names… Anastasia Boosalis-Zabini… husband Alfeo Zabini… this is your brother Blaise..."_

Hermione's head shot up at the mention of the combination of 'Blaise' and 'brother' in the same sentence. This just could not be. Her throat felt dry as she saw her 'family' look at her with identical expressions of amusement. She felt a heated stare come from the farthest side of the couch. Twitching her head towards her 'brother', she settled her eyes to latch onto his. They were a spitting image of each other, her eyes were precisely the same deep shade of mahogany as his, and vice versa.

They immediately started having a conversation without words. Fear and worry clouded her eyes as the fellow Italian's across from her were glazed with interest and support, as if saying 'I know this is weird, but you have to trust us.' Hermione's eyes flashed with understanding, it was a Gryffindor trait after all, as if responding 'I'll try.'

And right there Hermione had an epiphany. She looked different, felt different. No wonder Zabini couldn't fully understand her discomfort. He didn't know she was Hermione Jean Granger- a Gryffindor, a mudblood, best friend of Harry Potter, girlfriend of Ron Weasley, and took some claim in saving the English Wizarding Realm. Zabini didn't know that she fought against the Slytherins and their leader. He didn't know that his best friend, the notorious Draco Malfoy, spat at her feet every time she attempted to walk by without being noticed. All of this is why Hermione Jean Granger did not believe the first seventeen years of her life was a lie; she did not believe the people in front of her were her real parents. Hermione Granger did all those things, not some Graciella Rosa Zabini, long-lost twin sister of a Slytherin. Heck, Zabini didn't even know she attended Hogwarts. But soon that will all change.

Hermione quickly stood up from her previous position and paced out of the room. Silence captivated the air as the matriarch of one of the last pureblood families looked to her husband with eyes of worry and fear. Blaise sat back on the couch confused and helpless while his father tried to soothe his mother. Blaise did somehow expect his sister to disbelieve at first, he did as well, but he never though she would just get up and leave. A Zabini was never one to leave a situation or finish something with loose ends. It just wasn't done. Blaise was snapped out of his conscience when he heard small footsteps coming back in the direction of the room. Looking up, he saw his sister hold up a photo of the Golden Trio, clad in red and gold embroidered Hogwarts robes. Her finger set delicately on the abdomen of none other than Hermione Granger.

Hermione gulped as she held the muggle photo of Harry, Ron, and herself in front of Blaise's face, his eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and interest. Finally she muttered loud enough, "That's me."

-x-

"Gr-Granger?" Blaise stuttered as an answer to her previous statement.

"Do you see how difficult it is for me to accept that what you are all saying is true?" Hermione stated, she was always one for a polite argument rather than the other way around, but yet everyone knew that any argument with Hermione Granger was either logical or just plain nasty.

Mr. Zabini seemed amused, "I am so proud of my daughter."

Hermione turned around to face the man; his wife snuggled in his arm. Her face turned a shade red. "You CAN'T be my father. They are my parents." She pointed to the couple sitting in the large loveseat across the room.

"Grace, dear, we are actually squibs hired by your lovely parents here, to raise you and protect you." Kate Granger spoke.

"Kate, honey, that was my part to say." Richard Granger teased, then suddenly his mood became a tinge more serious, "Her-Grace, I know what your thinking…" He acknowledged the tears collecting in the child's eyes. "Your parents love you, more than we..." he gestured to his wife and himself, "ever could. You got the same treatment being raised as your brother here did. Your family loves you Grace, you need to give them a chance. Kate and I…well, I would be lying if I said we will take care of you because our contract is now broken, but we love you Grace. We really do, but its only right, now that the war is over, that you finally go home."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "MY NAME IS NOT GRACE. MY NAME IS HERMIONE." She said while breaking down into sobs. So it was true, she was living a lie. She never really knew who she was until today and when she looked back all she could think of was that it was all a sham.

Blaise perked up at the stiffness his sister transformed into as she let her sobs bring her to her knees. He had been contemplating exactly how to react that his sister was Hermione Granger. He knew he had to accept it in its entire cruel fate, but he had a sister and he was meant to love her. And Merlin be damned if he didn't love her already. He shot out of his chair and settled in front of Hermione's withering form. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stabilize her shaking and a hand on the coffee table behind them, so he could support them both. She looked up; eyes red from hurt and betrayal, eyes that seemed to plead to make life go back to normal. But he couldn't let that happen. "Hermione..." he started, it seemed appropriate to call her by former name, just so she knew he understood. "This…" he picked up the picture that she had left in his lap. "Does not change anything about you being my sister. We are related by blood and love…you can't escape that. You are just the same as you were yesterday and today. Now you just look different, have your rightful name, and have a family, a family who loves you and wants you to give them a chance. If you think that Hermione Granger helped save the wizarding world and Grace Zabini didn't, you would be completely mad." Blaise smiled to lighten the mood, but quickly regained his serious attitude, "Hermione…Grace, if you think that me being a Slytherin affects my judgment on you, it doesn't. I'm your brother, we breathed on this earth at the same moment and I couldn't be happier to share that moment with someone like you. I admit, what I've done in the past has not been the greatest, especially towards you. And if I told you that I would have never said those things to you because you are my sister, I wouldn't be lying. But I know that I am guilty of calling other people that term because of their blood status, and I was wrong. So terribly wrong. The war showed me that... " He was rambling, so he decided to end it there. "You need to use some of that Gryffindor trust, Grace. I think we all need it." He finished his speech with fulfillment as he sat back and took his sister's hands in his.

Hermione stared at the affectionate actions her fellow classmate was giving her. She started to cry again, but this time it was because of the amount of desperation, realization, wisdom, and love that spread throughout his words. He really wanted a sister; they all want the missing part of their family. She had to admit to herself, the past seventeen years staying with the Grangers never felt exactly right. She loved the couple with every fiber of her being, but they just couldn't bring that certain something that made her feel like she was rightfully where she belonged. This simple hand and hand contact showed Hermione that certain feeling-she felt like the Zabinis really were her home. Stifling her tears, she leaned forward and captured Blaise's shoulders in an embrace. She hugged him as if she had never touched him before, which indeed she hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum?" Grace spoke, her head turned towards the joyful woman on the couch.

"_Si mi amore?_" The woman answered in grateful tears.

"I-I missed you." Grace said in a sheepish smile.

And with that, the whole lot of the Zabini family jumped out of their positions and hurtled towards Hermione in a tight family embrace. At this point, the previously aristocratic family now looked mad with joy. "_Il figila, _your mother and I have missed you so much." Her father muffled through the pile of robes settled in his face. "Let me take a look at you…" the matriarch said, leaning her arms outwards to get a view of her daughter. She gasped.

"You have my hair, my face, my lips..." The mother trailed off, tears reforming in her eyes. Grace leaned forward to hug her mother again. Moving away, her mother gave her daughter a watery smile. "Come. We must be a family again."

**Twenty minutes later… **

"_Mi cara, _were is your trunk?" Grace's mother stated when they all managed to fit in her small muggle bedroom.

"Uh…mum, it's in my dorm at Hogwarts." Grace responded.

"No worries, sis..." Blaise stated, he waved his hand and a small house-elf appeared. Hermione soon cringed with fury. The war may be over, but that didn't mean she changed her views and campaign for the rights of poor creatures like House-elves.

Noticing her discomfort, Mr. Zabini stepped in, "Don't be upset, _mi amore_, all of our house-elves work for us with reasonable pay." Her father gestured towards the creature, which looked well fed and happy. Hermione then noticed that this elf was wearing a small child-sized periwinkle dress.

"Y-you're free?" Hermione mumbled towards the elf looking at her with large eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Grace, Tilly works for Master under the same wage and freedom as any other worker on Master's residence. Tilly has been guaranteed freedom before Tilly began work for Masters." The little elf responded brightly.

"That's wonderful!" Grace smiled and turned back towards her family. They may be purebloods and Slytherins, but she couldn't be more proud of how her family went against all pureblood stereotypes.

Blaise turned back to the house elf, "Tilly, please bring my sister's possessions to the Zabini residence in America."

Grace paled, "A-America?" she questioned.

Blaise turned his attention back to his sister, "It was father's idea really. He decided we should all catch up and spend time together for the next two months in our home in the states."

"TWO MONTHS?! What am I going to do? We just can't leave! We have N.E.W.T.S! You and I both have schoolwork and-" Grace was interrupted by Blaise.

"It's okay, McGonagall already knows, and she understands our predicament. All of our work will be sent by owl."

"Oh", was all Grace could respond.

"_Mi cara, _lets get your things out so it will be easier for Tilly." Her mother broke the silence.

"Sure mum." Grace walked over to her wardrobe on the far side of the wall. Opening the doors, she gasped. "These…these aren't my clothes." She muttered. Today was just too full of surprises. Grace gaped at the articles lying effortlessly on the hangers. She slid her fingers on top of velvet fabrics, satin and silk, rich colors ranging from reds to deep greens.

"Of course they are Grace." Her mother stated matter-of-factly, snapping Grace out of her reverie. "You didn't think we would leave you wearing worn-out muggle things did you?"

Grace turned towards her mother, who stood just a touch taller than her. Kate Granger walked up behind her and sat on Hermione's bed. "It was quite easy, knowing that you dislike shopping. So all the clothes I 'bought' you were really gifts sent from your dear mother. Richard and I had to use a special potion on all your clothes when we washed them, so they will disillusion themselves into the clothes you thought you wore." Grace couldn't believe she lived through this many lies; even the clothes she wore weren't what she thought. Sighing, Grace reached out towards her wardrobe and began to hand Tilly her clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three days later… **

"BUBBLE TOFFEE!"

"CALM DOWN RON!"

"She hasn't come back, Harry! Surely she would owl us if she was to stay longer!"

The redhead flashed up the stairs that formed once the gargoyles moved. A raven-haired boy followed him just as swiftly. Knocking (more like punching) the wooden door, Ron didn't wait for confirmation to enter. He just marched inside.

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Potter! This is most inappropriate behavior-"

"Professor! Hermione hasn't gotten back from her visit with her parents and she hasn't answered any of our owls or howlers! What if a deatheater is still out there and attacked them?! Professor you have to let Harry and I go, we can save her!"

"MR. WEASLEY!" bellowed the new headmistress. The portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape watched the scene unfold with entertained expressions.

The redhead and his best friend soon shriveled and cringed at the might of the headmistress' voice.

"You will calm down. You will sit down. And you. will. explain. yourselves." McGonagall said once she regained her composure.

Both Gryffindors followed orders. "Now. Please re-tell me exactly why you are here." The elderly woman asked once she took her rightful seat.

"Professor" Harry began, "Ron and I are extremely worried. Hermione was to go home for her birthday and she has yet to come back. We asked Pavarti if she was in her dorm this morning, but she told us she hasn't even seen her since Hermione left Friday night. Then we asked Ginny and she said her owl returned with the presents that were suppose to go to the Granger Household on Hermione's birthday, therefore her owl couldn't find her family. Professor, we fear that her family might have gotten attacked. Who knows how many deatheaters are still out there? We understand that the Ministry has confiscated and arrested all Voldemort parties, but there is still evil out there. We just need to know she is safe." Harry finished, his worry finally making an appearance in his emerald eyes.

Ron kept fidgeting under the gaze of Snape's portrait while Harry explained their fears. Finally Severus got bored, got up, and left his frame to converse with other portraits. Giving a sigh of relief, Ron realized Harry was finished with their explanation. "Professor, we have lost so much already, I can't afford to lose her." He admitted openly. McGonagall looked at the flushed boy and nodded with sympathy. If they only knew…

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I assure you that Ms. Granger is safe. However, I hope for you to worry about other things. It may be best to not look back and march towards the future." The professor said the last line, specifically turned towards the nervous red-haired boy. Sighing, McGonagall really hoped these two would make this through.

"Thank you professor." Harry finally stated, thinking her last phrase referred to his statement of deatheaters, and how, since Voldemort was gone, the future should be bright and open to everyone.

The boys got up and left.

**In America…**

"Blaise!" Grace laughed as they both sat by the edge of the river that coursed to the right side of the Manor. The American air tickled their senses and warmed the bodies that had been conversing for the last several hours.

"Honestly! Mum always loves to tell that story, so I thought I ought to tell you before I die in public," Blaise coughed in between laughs.

"Well when mum says don't bother the guests, I'm sure that didn't mean hiding under the wife of the Ministry of Magic's skirt!" Grace teased as her brother poked her in the side.

"Not my fault! My four-year-old self thought it was a giant umbrella!" He spat as laughter overwhelmed the both of them again.

"Honestly Blaise, this is all too much. Even back then you were a ladies man!" Grace said through her smiling cheeks.

"Oi! I don't go for married women." Blaise answered in a mock hurt look. He stood up and offered his hand to his sister. Sobering her happiness, Grace wiped her hands on her robes and reached out to grab her brother's extended limb. Just about to grasp his hand, Blaise swiftly stepped back, leaving Grace to stumble on the pile of leaves that gathered between them.

"BBLAAISSSEE!" She yelled as she got up and charged towards him. Quickly he began to run, and she chased him for the next forty minutes.

**A couple hours later…**

Grace had entered the Manor's library for the fourth time that week. Ever since she discovered the massive athenaeum, it had become her second sanctuary. The Hogswarts library was no match to her family's archives and expanse for binded knowledge. Grace let her fingers delicately rub across each book's spine. She let the aroma of the carved wood and old pages captivate her senses and let it linger as she saw a rattling movement in her peripheral vision. Pointing her wand in the direction of the shifting, she came across the source of the actions. Grace peered at the chest with curiosity and walked several steps closer to the object. It was no more than a foot taller than her, and the wood was spectacularly carved and the same shade of ochre as the rest of the room's furniture.

"I see you found the family files," Her father said behind her. Grace stiffened at the surprise. "Go on, place your wand between the fawn and the orchid," Mr. Zabini continued.

Grace did as she was told and gently placed the tip of her wand between the carved figures in the wood. A small golden hue overcame the chest and before she knew it, the drawers had sprung free of their captive state. She stared at the amounts of files within the wooden doors, each neatly placed in a deep green folder with a symbol of some sort singed into the material. All of a sudden, a single folder levitated itself into the air above and shifted towards the opposite side drawer, settling itself into another folder.

"Cynthia Urquart is to be united to Tynerious Gamp in due time…" Her father said as he observed the chest's actions. Grace's face faltered into an unknown expression, a look she was often referred to when she was unsure about something. As if answering her questions, the Zabini patriarch explained, "These are the records of all pureblood families in England as we know it. What you have just witnessed is the engagement of two pureblood advocates." Grace nodded in understanding; she had yet found the strength to talk.

Her father walked up behind her and placed a warm hand on her frail shoulder. He slightly shifted her to where she was angled towards him and looked deep into her eyes with a look of sincerity. "Our family is the record keeper of all pureblood families. This is why we could not escape the Dark Lord; we were the only ones who could provide him with loyal followers and officers. This has polluted our family name." He let go of his daughter's shoulder and gestured his daughter to explore the families within the chest.

Grace's throat went dry as she looked at the family portfolios in front of her and scanned for a familiar name. There was so little than she expected, but then again, all pureblood families were rapidly decreasing due to the lack of intermarriage. Therefore, their families would die off within a century or two.

Grace's eyes searched for names but were met with symbols. As she took a closer look she began to realize the seared designs on the folder were really family crests. She recognized a few and interpreted others to what families she believed they belonged to. The Browns, the Crabbes, the Crouchs, the Flints, the Goyles, the Lestranges, the Malfoys, the Notts, and the Shacklebolts were all she could identify.

However, a red crest with a calligraphic W caught her attention. 'The Weasleys,' she said in her mind. Grace gingerly plucked the folder from its place and opened it. There, before her, was the entire Weasley family tree, starting from Cedrella Black and Septimus Weasley. Their magical portraits descended into a lineage and Grace couldn't help but stare. She flipped the folder to see it's other contents and saw a file for each Weasley member. Her numb fingers rippled through to the collection and stopped briefly as she noticed one blank page. Fred Weasley. All of his information was magically erased and his picture was empty. Under his name was written in small letters, **_April 1, 1978 – May 2, 1998_**. A wave of sadness passed Grace as she read those few numbers and she quickly turned the page to see Ron's. As she expected, his bright smile gleamed through his photo and stared back at her. She read all about him, granted there wasn't anything in there she didn't know already.

Grace was so intrigued by the information; she failed to notice her father pick up a very thin file from the back of the cabinet. She strained her eyes as she tried to focus on the file within her father's fingertips. The crest was a strong navy blue with a quill and key overlapping in its ink. A golden Z was the centerpiece of the design. The man carefully opened the folder and lifted a single sheet from its contents.

Grace looked at the page now in her hands; it was blank. With a tap of her father's wand, a swirl of ink began to inscribe her file, complete with portrait of herself as a baby. "You are apart of this family," her father said as he watched his daughter's face. Grace began to tear at the beauty of the magic before her. She looked at the few remaining files in the cabinet and heard her mother apparate into the library.

The woman wearily looked at the scene before her and was instantly brightened as she saw her daughter's file, "_Mi amore_, you are a Zabini." Grace smiled in response to her mother and stated what she had been dying to do, "I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron. It might take them a while but I know they will understand." She had attempted to owl her friends, but was then told that the Zabini's American Manor was used as a safe house during the war. Therefore, no one knew of its location and it's occupants. It was physically impossible to enter the grounds without touching the surrounding curses of the building. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, her mother and father shared a knowing glance.

"Darling, you can't tell anyone what your previous name was." Her mother said cautiously.

Grace looked at both of them in awe. They couldn't be serious. What would the press think? Everyone by now knew that Hermione Granger disappeared and theories were floating around everywhere. Did her family really want to feed the fire?

"It's difficult to understand, _mi figila," _Her father stated. "It's safest that you don't tell anyone who you used to be. Many other pureblood families despise Hermione Granger, and we can't risk losing you again." That was true. Many pureblood families were still prejudiced even after the war, they wouldn't hesitate killing one of the major people who ended their fight for blood purity.

Grace nodded in agreement. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks have become very tough for two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Harry became paranoid, watching all the doors as they creaked open in class, the Great Hall, or the Entrance doors. Ron was in a much worse state. He was going through all the emotional stages of a break-up. Yet, he didn't quite know if this was a break-up. She never left him a note, sent him an owl, or casted a patronus. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth. The week Hermione failed to come back, Ron was in a mixture of shock and denial. "She's safe. She'll come back. She hasn't left." He mumbled to himself every night that week, as he sat by the fire waiting for her to walk through the portrait of the Gryffindor common room. The week following, Ron began to isolate himself from everything and anyone. The only thing that remained the same was when he entered the Great Hall, proving that even a depressed man had to eat. That week the only mobilized movements he made were the lengthy arm movements of shoving every kind of food in his mouth.

That Thursday, Ronald Bilius Weasley snapped. "BLOODY HELL!" He yelled as the Great Hall silenced itself. The other students have been expecting this all week, now they wanted to see what he would do.

"Ron, please calm down. You're making a scene." Pleaded Ginny, who was simultaneously trying to comfort her boyfriend, Harry, who just began to hyperventilate.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" He bellowed, his anger controlling his every action and every word.

"RON!" yelled Ginny. She too was beginning to form tears in her eyes. She didn't want to see her brother go through this, and she was scared for her missing friend.

"I'M SICK OF THIS. I'M DONE." Ron stated as he slammed his silverware down, lunged his bag over his shoulder and slammed the doors after him. The Great Hall remained silent as sympathy ran through everyone's veins. Harry began to break down and gasp for air, his tears already gone from the previous sleepless nights. His girlfriend began to soothe him, her hands making small circles in his back. Ginny began to cry on her boyfriend's shoulder. Where could Hermione be?

Ron stormed down the corridors, knocking absolutely everything out of his path. The debris he left was a mixture of students, clutter, and ancient armor. "Ronald, please calm down." A pale hand set on his shoulder as he halted. He turned around. Blue eyes met blue and Ron grabbed her into a forceful kiss.

-x-

On the other side of the grounds, Draco Malfoy was having a hard time of his own. The Slytherin house did not take well that their leader's attitude was more furious than normal. As Draco paced in front of the roaring fire, the first and third years that just entered the common room fled towards their dorms, in fear of facing the wrath of the Malfoy heir. 'Where the hell is he?' Draco thought, even his conscience had an anger problem. Draco did not have the emotional expanse to be scared or worried for his best mate. Heck, he didn't exactly know how to feel that way. So, he opted for the only thing he knew how to feel. Anger.

Well, that is what everyone else thought. In all reality, Draco did have a slightly courteous side. He was deeply paranoid with the possibilities that could happen to his best friend. During the war, the Zabini family tried to stay neutral, but being that they were wealthy purebloods, no one could get out of the grasp of the Dark Lord. Blaise did everything he could do to stand by the side of Draco, knowing he was the only one who kept the young Malfoy sane. Draco couldn't thank him enough for that. But now that Blaise was missing, the worst possibilities were coming to mind. What if another deatheater found out the real actions he did on assignments for the Dark Lord? They didn't exactly follow orders. What if Ministry officials arrested the Zabinis, although both their families were stated not guilty in their post-war trials? Where they attacked? If he had lost his only reliable friend, Draco wouldn't have anyone left. The blonde didn't know what to expect. However, he needed to keep up his image and stay head of Slytherin, so he masked his fears with anger. Abruptly turning, the young blonde stalked across the room. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, Draco wrote a terse letter and sent it with his eagle owl. Sadly, he was expecting his owl to return within the night, letter still attached to its foot, unable to find Blaise or his parents. Closing the window his owl left from, Draco threw a bottle of ink into the fire, watching it burst into toxic flames. 'Damn it.' He thought. Where could he be?


	7. Chapter 7

Two full months had past and the Zabinis looked like the true epitome of 'family'. Blaise and his sister became very close, almost best mates even. Grace found her new mother fascinating and whimsical. Her mother's imagination was almost as large as Luna Lovegood's, yet she still held an aristocratic aura amongst her. The Zabini patriarch however, was just as carefree as his face deemed, but he could always switch between playful and serious within seconds. Grace learned a lot about her family, the traditions they had, stories they have made, and always ensuring that now that Grace was part of the family again, she would finally be part of all of that and then some. Grace found that these people really were her family. Never had she felt immense love like this so quickly for anyone, let alone a group of people. Yet, Grace never forgot what people thought of her as, Hermione Jean Granger. The last six weeks had shown her that Hermione Granger really was Graciella Zabini. They had the same thirst for knowledge, the same beliefs, and the same personality. Hermione was Grace and Grace was Hermione.

Grace quickly padded up the staircase towards the library, she had a few hours until she was needed and she was determined to retrieve something before that time. She bounded past several hallways until she met the magnificent mahogany doorway. Since time was of the essence, she had no time to enjoy the comforting smells of archives and books, and made her way towards the wooden chest. Placing her wand between the two carved characters, she waited until the golden aura to diminish before she pulled out the Zabini file. Her nimble fingers quickly roamed the tops of parchment until she was met with her family crest. Tucking it into her robes, she quickly scanned the files for anything else. She ended up taking the Weasley's files for good measure.

Ever since Grace's encounter with her family's true significance, the files within the cabinet have peaked her interest. And just like Hermione, Grace wouldn't stop until her want for knowledge was fulfilled. Today was the day she was to go back to Hogwarts, and therefore didn't have the ability to go through the files during her stay. Not more than two paces outside of the library, Grace collapsed on the hallway floor. She hissed in pain as she felt hot knives caress her lower back and quickly smelt the fragrance of burning flesh. Wiping away clouding tears, Grace lifted the hem of her shirt to see the Weasley and Zabini family crests freshly branded into her beige skin. The initial pain began to diminish but an itching sting lingered in the glistening wound. Finding the strength to get up, Grace wandered her way back to her room.

**A couple hours later…**

Blaise and Grace met in the entrance wing of the Manor. Clad in Slytherin robes, the duo set out towards the gardens to await the goodbyes from their parents.

The elder Zabinis have requested Grace be placed in Slytherin house for the rest of the year, due to the fact that no one technically knew Blaise had a sister, and would be ensured her safety if she be kept in the same house as he was. Grace didn't agree with this at first, but she eventually accepted with logical reasoning that she really could spend a year getting to know her brother more, even if it was in a rival house. If she defeated deatheaters, she could sleep in the snake's den.

It took all of Grace's Gryffindor courage to finally accept that she would have to pretend she didn't know anyone, even if her life-long best friends were going to be sitting merely a table away. But she had a plan that two certain Gryffindors would soon befriend a 'new' student. Sighing, the brother-and-sister duo walked side by side down the garden path.

-x-

Grace took a deep intake of fresh air as she tried to walk casually to the north garden. The pain in her side was still raw and sore, making it difficult for her to move her hips normally. Fingering the files within her robes, she carefully sat down on the bench, trying hard not to touch the burnt sores on her lower back.

-x-

Waiting on the magnificent marble bench, Blaise gaped at his sister. She had it. How could he not have noticed it earlier? It was so evident in the sunlight, yet he had not noticed it until now. This trait was so rare in the family; only their great-great grandmother's aunt had it. It didn't appear just out of nowhere. Standing up, he stood in front of his perplexed sister. He reached his hand out and gently lifted her layered hair (she had it cut, it was too long for her liking, being used to natural curls and all).

Grace was in a deep state of confusion. Blaise kept his surprised look on the strands of her hair while she looked over and saw nothing different. Hearing two pairs of feet crunching the grass a few paces away, Blaise swiftly turned around and halted their parents a good few meters from the bench she resided at. They murmured quickly and their mother peered with wide eyes over their son's shoulder. Grace's mother immediately went pale. Her father, however, was the complete opposite. He was glowing. His smile seemed to become contagious and his wife quickly sported a smile with the same amount of excitement emitting off of it. The trio practically skipped towards the bench.

"Mum? W-what's wrong?" Grace questioned, worried that her Slytherin robes were too authentic for their liking.

"_Mi cara! _You have it!"

"I have what exactly?"

Blaise interrupted, "You see Gracie, Zabinis have a very special family trait that only a few witches and wizards have had the honor of bearing. You have this trait."

"This trait being?" Grace spoke in a bored tone; apparently both the Zabini offspring have inherited their father's short temper.

"_I capelli miei cari_!" Her father exclaimed.

"My hair? What about my hair?" Grace said, stumbling back into her state of confusion. She simultaneously hissed as a branch from a nearby bush prodded her wound.

"Do you not see it?" Blaise asked. Grace shook her head. He immediately transfigured a hand mirror out of a random stick. Handing it to his young sister, he stepped back to see her reaction.

Grace lifted the mirror bravely, anticipating what she would see exactly. Then she saw it. Her hair was reflecting a deep burgundy red. Grace's eyes went wide. It was absolutely gorgeous. Although her hair was a very unnatural color, it somehow fit to her overall appearance. It looked completely natural on Grace, as if it she was the only one who could pull off such a color so effortlessly.

She made an inaudible gasp and Mr. Zabini started chuckling. "_Mi figila _is beautiful." He said proudly. And that was exactly what she saw. Grace really did feel beautiful, compared to Hermione's physical appearance; no one could imagine they truly were the same person. Grace's dark brown eyes somehow showed more emotion than her old golden brown eyes did, not to mention that they complimented her skintone and hair color. It took a while for Hermione to get used to Grace's body, but she quickly began to love her new petite form. She felt that her strong and fearless personality contrasted greatly with her look and it gave her a weird feeling of confidence.

"How come I never noticed it before?" Grace asked out of curiosity, the pain quickly diminishing as before.

"I'm not quite sure," stated Blaise, "I don't know why I've never noticed, but the trait is only evident in light." Grace peered at him curiously. "Your hair is more…more like a reflection, so the color is only shown whenever light latches onto it. Otherwise you hair is the traditional dark brown." Blaise finished. Grace nodded; it did make some sort of sense.

"Sweetheart, this trait is extremely rare in the family. It signifies power, whoever bears it will grow to become a very powerful witch or wizard, and hopefully will marry one too." Her mother stated with a wink. The sun shone on Mrs. Zabini's eyes, giving them a twinkle similar to that of Dumbledore's.

"Mother, she technically is the brightest witch of our age. She already has lived up to those expectations." Blaise said wrapping his arm around Grace's shoulders casually.

Everyone broke into laughter. Later, they bid each other goodbyes while Blaise and Grace grasped onto a bottle that was transfigured into a port key. With a tight pull from their navels, both siblings disappeared with a pop and landed in McGonagall's office.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. and Ms. Zabini, it is wonderful to have you back." McGonagall said as she watched with amused eyes, the duo in front of her. The last time she saw her beloved Gryffindor she was her glamoured-self, yet no longer did she see unruly frizzy hair and a pale freckled face. No, she saw an incredibly different woman in front of her. This new Hermione glowed with natural, effortless beauty; it was almost surreal.

"Hello Professor." Stated the smaller sibling, her voice a few octaves different from what McGonagall remembered her initial voice sounding. Grace clutched onto her lower back, knowing perfectly well it was unwise to apparate with an injury.

"Hello, Ms. Zabini. It is wonderful to finally meet you." McGonagall said with a wink.

"She's the only one in Hogwarts who knows about your true self." Blaise whispered to his sister, who gave a small nod in response.

"Well, dinner is to start in fifteen minutes. Your trunks are already placed in their rightful locations."

The two teens gave polite nods in means of 'thank you', but before they could exit the office the headmistress spoke again. "Ms. Gra-Zabini. Welcome back." She stated with sad eyes. Oh how she hated to see a Gryffindor forced into Slytherin house, but it was for the best.

"Thank you professor." Replied the smallest sibling. And both walked down the steps.

-x-

"This is going to be fun", Blaise snickered after a few moments of walking in a comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, noting the hint of mischief in her brother's tone. She stopped slightly to adjust the hem of her skirt, which began to touch the fresh sores on her back.

"I'm sure Slytherin will be in an uproar when they see I'm back, the only thing I have to worry about is keeping you safe." He replied nonchalantly.

"I am perfectly fine with taking care of myself." Grace snorted, crossing her arms in annoyance. It seemed like everyone was worried about her safety, but she accepted the consequences to make her family feel more at ease.

"You were never a Slytherin. You don't know how they think." Blaise said, interrupted by another one of his sister's snorts. "Besides…" he tried to lighten the mood, "seeing you, many males, Slytherin or not, will be running up to grab you."

Grace halted. "I am NOT some piece of meat," she seethed.

"There are very few genuine guys at this school Gracie, that's why my brotherly instincts will help you pick out the stupid ones." Blaise said, his pace never stopping. 'What does he mean by that?' Grace thought, catching up to her twin.

-x-

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ginny were having a hard time being civil when they watched the fellow couple in the couch across from them. A month ago, shortly after Ron's rampage, Lavender became the new girlfriend. And after that it was Hanna Abbott. The next one was Tiffany Tran, and later Georgi Frueuff. It seemed Ron had completely given up on Hermione and the sight greatly disappointed Ginny. However, her boyfriend decided it was a great thing. Harry knew if Hermione was to come back she would have a reasonable explanation, and seeing Ron somewhat happy helped calm his nerves. He hadn't completely given up on their missing best friend, but he was quickly adapting to life without her.

Ginny snapped, "Can you both STOP SNOGGING!" Her face became beet red and her voice raised with every word she said.

Ron and Lavender retracted their tongues from each other's mouths and shifted towards the furious sister. Apparently they got back together.

"I-I understand Ron, why you did this." She sighed and gestured towards the couple. "But don't you ever think that Hermione is still out there, who loves you, and is waiting to come back?"

"Gin don't do this to him", Harry interjected.

"Can't a girl dream?" Ginny sighed and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. The lot of them walked out of the portrait and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

-x-

"ZAAAAAAABIIINNNNNIIIII!" bellowed Malfoy as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Hey mate." Blaise replied easily.

"Hey mate. HEY MATE IS ALL YOU CAN SAY. YOU WEREN'T HERE FOR FOUR WEEKS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HEY MATE. WHAT KIND OF MATE ARE YOU?!"

"Geez, mum sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Blaise stated in a mock voice. "Oi and it was two months."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER." Malfoy seethed.

"Calm down mate, really. You're scaring my sister."

The common room gasped, all motions stopped, and the Slytherin head became even paler. Letting go of Blaise's hand, Grace walked out from her position behind her twin brother. Seeing everyone's eyes grow wide at her appearance, she let out a smirk. "Hello."


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the common room, still gaping, set out towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"You never told me you had a sister, mate." Malfoy stated, his tone becoming much calmer.

"It never came up." Blaise placed simply.

"Blaise, I've been to your Manor several times. Not once have I seen…seen her." Malfoy started, the saliva sticking to his throat.

"I've been at a boarding school in America, mum thought it would be a great thing to try. However, I think it was mainly to keep me away from the war." Replied Grace with ease. They had already come up with their stories so they could be prepared.

"Well, yes… nice to have you… uh..."

"Graciella, you may call me Grace." She said, helping the Slytherin along. This really was just too much fun. Before, this man would be spitting on the ground she walked on, but now he was putty in her hands.

"Grace." He replied firmly. He let out the famous Malfoy smirk.

With that, Blaise wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders protectively, "I'm hungry Gracie, want food?" "Sure Blaise." They both turned and exited the room.

"Bloody hell", was all Draco could murmur as he threw himself on the couch. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The way she smirked. Oh god the way she smirked. It was perfect; it could rival his father's. Her eyes were so deep and her hair was so fine, he just wanted to…bloody hell. This couldn't happen to him. Not from his best mate's sister. "Bloody hell", he said again, dropping his face in his hands.

Several minutes had past and the boy made no effort to move from his position. Draco suddenly felt a cold grip creep around his neck, the veins bulging out from underneath the freezing constriction. His ears echoed with the sounds of metal and screams. Abruptly standing from his position, his eyes still wide in fear, Draco made his way out of the common room and down towards dinner.

-x-

The Great Hall waited in whispers. Apparently a fourth year Slytherin saw a newcomer that was chosen for his house. And he couldn't be prouder because, "she was hot" (in which he quoted), so with that the news spread rapid fire towards the rest of the house tables.

Blaise and Grace arrived before the Great Hall doors hand in hand. "You ready?" questioned Blaise, and with a tight squeeze as a reply, he opened the large doors for the both of them.

-x-

Harry and Ron looked up to see why the hall became silent, and then they saw. At the hall doors Harry squinted to see the two people that made an appearance. Apparently Ron saw them first. He let out a gasp and the rest of the Gryffindor table looked up to see a starting pool of drool.

"Baby, close your mouth. It's most unattractive." Lavender sighed, who then followed his gaze and cringed with anger. "Who. Is. That." She breathed in puffs.

"Apparently that's a new Slytherin, their whole house says they can't wait to see her walking around in her night clothes," replied a first year Gryffindor.

"Lucky bastards." Ron unconsciously said. With a withering glare from the Ron's current jealous girlfriend, the first year scooted away from the couple.

-x-

Back at the front of the hall, the response from the whole school was most amusing to Grace. She didn't realize she would get such a reaction based on only her appearances, and now she was anticipating their reactions to her academic abilities. Glancing over to her left, she saw Harry, Ginny and Ron. Oh how she missed them, it was living hell not being able to talk to them, but she had a plan that Grace Zabini will soon become a close friend to the three Gryffindors, despite if she was in Slytherin house or not. Out of habit, Grace raise her right hand to wave to the trio, but was caught by Blaise's arm. He gave her a short glare stating 'you don't know them, remember' and clutched onto her hand. Grace gave him a brilliant smile that captivated the already gaping students. They quickly made their way towards the Slytherin table and Blaise let her sit down on the bench before he did. Making sure she sat slowly to avoid the pain, Grace effortlessly made herself comfortable at the open table set. When the food appeared, the students began talking again, as if they hadn't been staring at a single student for the past two minutes.

-x-

The Slytherin table was very quiet compared to the Gryffindor table, Grace noticed. Everyone seemed to try and sneak glances without her knowing, but obviously, she noticed. Blushing greatly, she leant over to Blaise's ear, "They're looking at me…" Her brother then gave her a sly look that said 'I told you so,' and resumed eating. Grace picked at her food, trying to hide her face of pain from the wounds, but she eventually ate. Without looking up, someone slid his or her plate near the brother and sister duo.

"Mate, why are you staring at your plate?" Blaise muttered between bites of corn.

"H-huh?" Draco said. It was most unlike him to comeback without a full statement.

Blaise set the goblet he was drinking from down firmly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco said, looking up to prove a point. He quickly glanced over to the beautiful girl next to his friend and looked back down, trying to hide his flushed face from running out of the dungeons.

"Sure mate." Blaise stated, knowing there was no point in trying to get an answer out of a resistant Malfoy.

-x-

With half an hour left in dinner, the Slytherin trio had yet to leave. Grace heard another great wave of gasps and looked up to see a fifth year Ravenclaw in front of her. Hearing hisses and growls from the fellow male Slytherins, Grace chose to give the brave lad a smile.

"Hello." She said with confidence.

"H-hi. I-I'm Laurence Gr-Griffin." The boy said shyly.

"I'm Grace-"

"Are you single?" The Ravenclaw said in a rush.

"Back off." Blaise hissed, his arm protectively wrapping behind his sister.

Grace glared at her brother. She wanted to make a fool out of him; she too could be like a Slytherin, her family was full of them anyways.

"And what makes you have any claim on her?" The Ravenclaw snapped. This boy was very brave.

Before Blaise could comeback stating that she was his sister, the boy already scurried off. Shifting his view, he could see that Draco was now standing from his seat, stiff in rage, and lowering his wand.

-x-

Draco couldn't help but let his temper get the better of him as he saw a flash of anger cross Grace's face. It was obvious that the boy didn't have any respect for women, talking as if she was an inanimate object. He didn't know why he cared so much. But this girl, this girl had something so different, so familiar, so great about her, and he couldn't stand there watching other people look at her like she was not a human being. Sick, disgusting, people. An evident shiver of cold air ran down his back as Draco sat back down. An empty feeling created a knot in his stomach and he was prepared to leave as soon as possible.

-x-

"Thank you." Grace said softly towards Draco. Now was his chance.

Giving that famous Malfoy smirk, he spoke, "No problem. Since you're new, why don't you let me take you on a tour of the castle? I'm a prefect so I have to make my rounds tonight anyways."

Blaise and his sister stared at the blonde before them. They both knew fairly well that Draco Malfoy was never one to offer his services, let alone voluntarily introduce himself to someone. Both Zabinis stayed in their frozen appearances for a few minutes before Draco gave a soft smile towards the siblings as if to say, 'Well?' Then, Grace's expression of shock quickly turned into a knowing sneer. Blaise glared at his sister, knowing perfectly well her response. "Sure, but if it isn't a problem, I would like Blaise to tag along. He's told me a lot about the school and he's always telling me he wants to see my reaction when we enter the library. I really like books you see." She flashed Draco a winning smile. "I've read all about this school from Hogwarts: A History."

"Really now?" Draco answered, making conversation. "That's actually my favorite book." And it honestly was, Draco loved to read about how the school begun and the secret rooms he learned definitely became of help third through sixth year. He was, in a nerdy way, excited about the next edition to come out, just so he can read about the Final Battle and Hogwart's part in it.

"Wow. Mine too!" Grace said in amusement. She hadn't met anyone else who seemed to respect that much history. Ron and Harry always teased her for it.

"Great. Brilliant." Blaise said as he finished off his pumpkin juice.

"Oh come on Blaise. Don't be such a wanker."

"Yeah Blaise, come on."

"Fine."

-x-

Across the hall, Ron couldn't stop staring at the new girl. Screw if she was a Slytherin, she was gorgeous. He watched as she smiled to the ferret across from her and proceeded to laugh with the rest of them. How he would kill to hear that laugh right in front of him. Ron was determined to get her to notice him. Hell, he could get any girl he wanted, he could easily get this one.

-x-

Beside her boyfriend, Lavender was having a hard time not stabbing his arm with her fork. He needed to stop staring at her. She wasn't that pretty. She really wasn't. Lavender looked up. Shit. She was beautiful. She had a kind of exotic beauty that no one in the hall could compare to. This one was going to be a challenge. She had already gotten rid of the other 'girlfriends' Ron had thrown himself at. If Ron were to leave her for this stupid bint, it would be the end of her. She had to make Ron claim her, and she knew exactly how.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco, Blaise, and Grace were walking silently down a corridor on the right side of the castle.

"This is your Arithmacy class room and two doors down will be Transfiguration…" Draco stated matter-of-factly, mimicking a tour guide to a tee.

Grace glanced to her twin in a way that pleaded 'Please get me out'. Quickly, Blaise came up with an excuse.

"Er...mate, fancy a chance we stop by the statue of Godric Gryffindor? I know Grace will like that part of the castle." Blaise said, trying to get them to a part of the castle that had more light.

Draco turned around and looked to Grace for confirmation. She nodded. He was confused to why such a girl would want to see a boring statue so close to their rival house's common room. "Sure, just let me check this classroom for snoggers. Mind checking the one down the corridor to make it go faster?" He quickly entered a classroom to keep himself occupied; the wrenching feeling in his stomach was not helping his nerves.

Blaise nodded, the siblings both knew which one he was talking about. Walking side by side, Grace couldn't help but like this civil version of Draco. He almost seemed normal, somewhat…charming. Merlin, what was happening? This was Draco Malfoy. He was never kind. Never nice. Never caring. Hell, she didn't know if he had a heart. Yet, he still held an expression of inner turmoil, and it was frustrating for her to interpret it. Maybe it was the pain. Her thoughts stopped there. She froze and felt loathing ooze out of her.

Blaise opened the door and was then hit with a very distinct smell. Stepping a foot further he saw a sliver of light in the room with two very sweaty, very panting students in a very compromised position on a desk. A flash of red hair was all he needed to confirm.

"Oi! We're busy." Yelled the boy.

"Ron…" The girl giggled as he readjusted himself. She lifted her head to look at the two figures in the doorway. "You two want to join in?" She said seductively. With that the boy growled and started to spread kisses from her cheek down to her neck.

"THIS IS MY SISTER, YOU SLAG!" Blaise yelled to clarify how wrong her offer was. Ron stopped and looked back to see the gorgeous girl he was previously drooling over a mere hour ago. Following Weasley's gaze, Blaise turned to look at his sister, tears forming in her eyes, cautiously backing out the doorway. Shit. He forgot that Hermione and Ron were technically dating.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled and ran from the door, Blaise fast on her heels.

"W-wha? Did I say something?" Ron asked to the only other person in the room.

"Not a thing Won Won." She whispered back, and that immediately turned him off. He retracted himself from her and started to make himself presentable again.

"Oh come on Ronnie, why can't we continue?"

"Cause I'm not into it anymore." He stated simply.

"Fine." Lavender puffed, starting to re-button her blouse.

-x-

Draco stepped out of the classroom to see a flash of robes run past him, Blaise running after it with great speed. Thankfully, the man stopped for air just in time for Draco to question him.

"Oi? Was that Grace?" He asked, worry dripping in his tone.

"Er… *gasp* yea…she *gasp* has allergies *gasp* room *gasp* dust, everywhere." Blaise choked, hoping his explanation was good enough.

"Oh. Will she be okay?"

"Yeah mate, I just need to make sure she has her medicine, I think mum placed it in my trunk. I'm going to find her."

"Okay, I'll finish up and meet you in the common rooms."

With a desperate nod, Blaise dashed off in the direction Grace fled.

**In the Slytherin common room…**

"Bloody hell Gracie, you know how much my sides hurt from the way I was running?" Blaise drawled as he tripped over the entrance to the common room.

"Go away Blaise." Grace whimpered, the common room now vacant of any life. She was in front of the fire, staring deeply into the flames. The pain in her side had subsided, mainly because while they were walking she had lifted the hem of her shirt so the sores could touch some air, but now the pain was back and stinging even more than before. She felt the warmth of the hot flares caress her face, a drastic change from the cold air that lingered within the dungeon walls.

"Gracie we need to talk about this."

"My name is Hermione! And that was my boyfriend!"

"Grace, you knew it would be tough coming back-"

"Too tough, apparently…"

"Grace, listen to me." Blaise demanded in the softest tone he could make. Grace shifted so her ear was angled in his direction, her eyes still staring into the flames.

"Think about it Grace. You've done so much already by keeping our family safe. You should take this opportunity for people to see the real you. Hermione Granger was-was just a name. Grace Zabini was the life and soul of that girl, and she did many things to make sure that didn't die out. Weasley is a prat, I've known that since first year, but you came into this knowing the sacrifices you had to make. I've known ever since he's had his eye on you in sixth year that he really fancied about you. He probably freaked out with you leaving, so imagine the pain he went through…" Grace's tears started to make a reappearance, leaving soft trails down the side of her face.

"Come on, Grace, the bastard probably went through what you're going through now…"

Grace glared daggers at her brother, how could he say this?

"Look" Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not on Weasley's side in this. I loathe him. I just want you to place yourself in his shoes for a minute. You saw how Malfoy reacted when I came back, that's probably how Weasley was for a while." Grace cringed at the memory of Draco's yelling. "Yeah, he was a total bastard for practically shagging a girl and a complete git and idiot for doing it in a classroom, but don't get worked up because he was with another girl."

Blaise was right. Grace really had been gone too long; she should have been expecting this, just not the almost shagging part, of course.

Sighing, Grace spoke in between tears, "I really am not mad because he found someone else…just…" She didn't know if she crying about Ron or the pain anymore. Sighing, "I just wanted so much that he would see that I have the same personality as Hermione…that maybe he would like me f-for the real me…"

"Grace" Blaise walked over to his sobbing sister and conjured a box of tissues out of a tie he found on the couch. "If you want the Weasel so bad, give him a chance to see the real you… he doesn't know you…" Grace softened at Blaise's touch when he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "If he tries to shag you though, he's dead." Blaise ended in determination. No one was going to touch his sister.

"I sort of don't want him to see the real me anymore… not after he's touched that-that slag." Grace cried into her brother's shoulder. Then the common room door opened and Draco stepped in.

-x-

Draco stepped in the common room expecting to see Blaise, but he concluded the presence of two people when he saw his best mate lift someone onto the couch. Walking over to get a better view, he saw Grace, her eyes puffed with tears and holding a tissue to wipe the mess away.

"Hey are you okay?" Draco asked with genuine concern, the nausea in his stomach quickly dissipating.

Blaise was impressed, never had he seen his best friend act so kindly within a span of a few hours.

"She's just getting over her allergies." He said in a snap, remembering his excuse for earlier.

Grace composed herself as best as she could, subconsciously leaning on a pillow so the sores could have pressure, "Mum's medicine was absolutely dreadful. Never did I think rotten eggs and jelly beans could be in the same flavor palette."

Grace and Blaise's eyes grew wide when they heard laugher in their ears. Draco laughed. Was he really laughing? Draco Malfoy didn't laugh. Blaise had never heard him laugh since he was nine. Grace, never.

"Well I'm glad you still seem spirited." Draco said as he calmly sat next to the girl. "I just took two hundred points from Gryffindor when I caught Weasley and Brown snogging outside their portrait."

Blaise immediately stiffened when he heard 'Weasely', knowing too well that his sister was going to start crying again. But she didn't. She laughed. Blaise's head snapped to watch his sister's giggles turn into full-blown laughter. She was smiling.

Draco seemed pleased with making the ill girl laugh; there was something about it that made him forget his earlier recollections. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't resist smiling.

Grace's laughter stopped when she realized Blaise's expression of shock and Draco's smile.

"Oh." She giggled again. "Stupid Gryffindors." She ended with a cheesy grin, which only made Draco's grow wider.

"Geez Grace, I thought you were going to have a 'coughing fit' again." Blaise said, emphasizing the phrase 'coughing fit', which Grace immediately knew referred to her state of crying earlier.

She scowled. "Come on Blaise. Have a little fun." She then grabbed the pillow she was leaning on and threw it at his head, hitting him right in it's designated target.

"HEEYY!"


	11. Chapter 11

After an hour or so of laughing in the common room, Grace bid the two males goodnight. She was tired and worn out, the day seeming to strip every bit of life out of her. Climbing into the doorway of the seventh year dorms, Grace made note of a presence on her bed.

"May I help you?" Grace sighed, dramatically loosening the green tie around her neck.

"Oh! You're finally here! Welcome!" squeaked the girl on the bed, she ran forward and hugged Grace tightly.

"Um…thank you…"

"Not-A-Problem." The girl spoke in a preppy tone, she stepped back, allowing Grace to see her identity.

"P-Parkinson?" Grace whimpered, she remembered fully well the torture she brought her in fifth year and the accusations she made of Harry the night of the final battle.

"Call me Pansy, please. Its so dull having to say surnames, don't you think? Oh! I've been waiting for someone like you to come around! You see…" she lent closer to Grace's ear so she had the ability to whisper, "no ones pretty enough to let Daddy allow them to be near me. Daddy says that I should only associate myself with beautiful folk. He thinks if my hair was lighter I could pass as a Veela. Do you think so? Oh! We are going to be best friends!" She finished with a high-pitched, squeal-like noise.

Grace stepped back in disgust. This girl was so vain and obnoxious. Who knew she was such a daddy's girl behind all the insults and pug-like sneers she would give? Grace gave a small nod, too tired to respond to her many questions. The girl made another squeal in response.

**Back in the common room…**

Draco looked off in the direction Grace walked to, clearly captivated by something.

"I know you like her." Blaise stated out of random, casually inspecting his fingernails.

"What?" Draco muttered, his head slowly turning to face his best friend.

"Come on mate, it's clear you do. I've never seen you so easy to read."

Draco's attitude completely shifted. His mask was now back on and his anger was all that was visible.

"Shut it Zabini. I don't fancy her. If there is anything a Malfoy doesn't do, is have a heart. There is no way I would fall for someone like her." He spat, his body possessed by some terrible spirit.

"I never said anything about falling for her or fancying her. I just said you like her." The other boy responded with evidence.

Draco gulped; he had fallen into the trap. "Either way. There is no way I would spend my likings involving her."

Not a good answer. Blaise went stiff. "You implying my sister isn't worth your bloody time?!"

"No." Draco backed down. He didn't want to lie to his friend and he wasn't ready to admit his feelings just yet.

"Tell me when you think my family is worth it." Blaise firmly turned and walked towards the boys dorms.

Silence enveloped the two of them, but was then broken before Blaise reached for the door.

"Where were you?" Draco calmly said, trying to turn the conversation. He was referring to his two-month absence.

"I was getting my sister back." Draco's best friend spat and headed to bed.

** The next day…**

Grace was tired; she had spent all night trying to sleep but continuously kept getting awakened by Pansy's yammering about beauty and fashion.

"Pansy I would like to get dressed please." Grace pleaded, hoping the girl will give her some alone time and some much needed space.

"Oh sure."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Grace got prepared for the day. Before heading out the door, she looked into the mirror, carefully adjusting her robes to cover her now-healed scars. She examined her face, curious about the burnt indentations on her lower back, knowing she would have to research about them later. Luckily, her family was one of the few Italians that didn't seem to have a problem with under-eye bags. The old Hermione would clearly have them after the night she just spent.

It was the first day of classes for both Grace and her brother, and she couldn't be more excited about starting her education again. She had a lot of studying to do to catch up with her N.E.W.T.S. Blaise met with her in the common room and they both left for breakfast.

**In the Great Hall…**

Draco cautiously sat down at the Slytherin table, hoping Blaise wasn't furious anymore. He had another dream last night, much worse from the last, and he wanted avoid as much confrontation as possible. Blaise was laughing uncontrollably, and he was curious to know why.

"What's so funny?"

"Parkinson! Look at Grace's face!" Blaise said through his smile.

Looking over, Grace was caught trying to eat her porridge while Pansy was yapping her ear off, clutching her arm. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Oi, Parkinson, leave the poor girl alone will ya?" Draco said teasingly.

"Drakie?! But WHYYYYY!" she wined. Both Draco and Blaise cringed at the level of stupidity that dripped from her vocal chords.

"She needs to eat, you twat."

With a huff, Pansy released Grace's arm, but continued to talk her ear senseless. Blaise turned back to Draco who was still chuckling away.

"Mate, we both twisted each other's words. Sorry about that." Blaise explained with a much more serious tone, trying his best not to talk about the reason why they had a row.

"Eh- used to it. Don't make such a big deal." Draco said, still not looking at him. With a nod of agreement, both of the boys knew they were on good terms.

**Gryffindor/Slytherin Double Potions…**

Ron stepped aside to let a flow of third years through. Harry had just dropped off Ginny to her Herbology class, and he was sprinting to catch up with the redhead.

"Ron! Ron! Why are you so close to the wall?" Harry asked as soon as he was in arms-reach.

"Hiding from me girlfriend." He stated simply. Both of them knew exactly why. Lavender's friends were furious with the mass deduction of house points, so in turn Lavender put the blame on her boyfriend. Harry stood with Ron against the wall, across from their potions classroom. Hopefully, they could enter before Lavender found them both.

Ron scanned the halls for a curly headed blonde but found something else. The new girl was walking fairly close to Malfoy, and Zabini seemed to have latched himself with the girl's arm. Ron felt a shiver of jealousy run through him. He may have a girlfriend, but he was still determined to get the new girl to notice him. He wouldn't let the year end without at least one snogging session with her.

-x-

Arm in arm with Blaise, Grace decided to create conversation with Draco, who seemed like a third wheel. "Thanks for attempting to get Parkinson off my tail."

"No problem."

They walked in silence a little while longer.

"How do you do it?"

Draco swiveled his head towards the short girl, "What do you mean?"

"How do you stay away from Pansy?" Grace asked, remembering fairly well how the obnoxious girl would always throw herself at the Ferret.

"How did you know she's into me?" Draco asked out of curiosity, it had only been a day and she seemed like she knew quite a bit about what happened in the school.

"Er…" Grace blushed, realizing she said too much. "Pansy wouldn't stop telling me about you. She's very fond of you…"

Draco nodded in acceptance. He bought the lie. "I just tell her to back off and she usually does."

"You tell your girlfriend to back off?" Grace said with slight shock, this is the kind of behavior she expected from the rude version of Draco.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Draco said, his face becoming slightly flushed.

"Oh-" Grace responded when a sudden pull of Blaise's arm snapped her out of her conversation. She glared at him and he gave her a small nod to the right, indicating they were at their destination.

Grace detached her arm from her brother's and began to smooth out her skirt, failing to see the heated redhead on the other side of the wall.

Draco was extremely confused; he looked down at the girl who so casually waited for the door to open. "Grace, you do realize this is Double Potions right?"

Grace looked up at him in a worried state, "Yes. You didn't think I was smart enough to take such a course?" She had to admit, she was a bit offended.

Noting her hurt look, he quickly explained, "No. This class is offered to seventh year students..."

Grace looked up at Blaise, telling him it was his turn to explain. Obviously Malfoy though she was younger than him.

Blaise stepped in, "Mate, Grace is my twin."

-x-

Draco was screwed. Not only could he not control himself around her, but now she was constantly going to be in his presence. As if fancying his best friend's sister was bad enough, he fancied his best friend's TWIN sister. It was like finding the female clone of his best mate attractive, which was upmost unappealing.

She was the same age as him. In fact, she was older than him. By a few months actually. 'I guess that's good' he thought. He didn't have to worry about her being too young; Draco Malfoy had standards after all. He never touched anyone fourth year or lower. But still this was Grace Zabini, the girl he thought he would never find.

Draco ran a hand through his silky blonde hair and gave out a frustrated sigh. He was screwed. 'She doesn't even look eighteen!' his mind screamed. Physically, Draco observed the woman before him. Now that he thought about it, she and Blaise did look related. They had the same eyes, nose, and skin color. However, Grace was obviously more feminine and her hair seemed different. Draco couldn't put a finger on it, but her hair just seemed different. He also noted, that her face always seemed enlightened.

'Maybe the war made everyone look older…' he thought. In all honesty, it had. Everyone at Hogwarts that year, since their third year, had to mature amazingly fast. He glanced back at the girl, patiently waiting for the potions door to open. She seemed to glow in the depths of the cold dungeon. Yet, when he looked very closely, he noticed her small frame shivering. He quickly muttered a warming charm on her and looked away, hoping she didn't notice it was him. Damn. He was screwed.

-x-

Grace felt cold in the dungeons. The well-tailored robes her mother had made didn't seem to provide the amount of warmth that generally suited such heavy fabric. Then she felt warmth all over, like someone decided to wrap a blanket around her. She quickly glanced around to see Draco look away. She smiled. 'Thanks…again' she said in her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone walked into Potions with the normal silent aura. Many students seemed to figure out the presence of the new girl, mentally learning that she was in fact their age. It surprised many and Grace couldn't help but blush when others would raise their brows in an impressed manner. She subconsciously headed towards the right side of the room, but was then halted by Blaise's hand grabbing her wrist. Suddenly embarrassed, Grace steered herself to the Slytherin side.

"Why must you sit in the back?" She complained to Blaise, as he pushed her into the seat beside him.

"Because this is where I normally sit."

"Oh honestly." She shoved her seat back into its rightful place and took her things to the few vacant rows in the front of the room.

At this point in time, Slughorn wandered in. "Now students, lets begin by writing the history of today's potion on your parchments. We will then proceed to make them in the upcoming months. Write this down before I forget. Yes, good. Your homework for this evening is to give me an explanation of the effects the ingredients have within the potion we are making-" he shifted his gaze to the disturbance in his room. "Mr. Zabini, why are you moving?"

Blaise looked up from his stance in the isle way, all students' eyes turned upon him. "I thought I would move to the front of the room today, sir."

Hearing her brother's voice, Grace looked up from her parchment and glared as he sat down in the seat beside her.

"You okay Zabini? You're looking like a lost puppy." A Gryffindor across the room teased, directing implying that he had fallen for the girl he sat down next.

"Shut up." Her brother sneered as he got out his ink and quill. He looked down on the parchment in front of him.

Slughorn returned back from his surprised state, "Well. Yes, very good Mr. Zabini. Uh… now then, will anyone volunteer on explaining the use of the fire tonic we will be discussing today?"

A circulation of gasps rang throughout the class as they saw a small hand whip out into the air. The only person the students knew that had any behavior like this was Hermione Granger, and she was gone. Even the professor seemed startled.

"Erm-yes. You." he muttered, still taken aback from such familiar actions out of a different person.

"Fire tonic is a potion used to sedate a victim of a freezing spell or any other hyperborean hexes. It was originally invented by a wizard by the name of Martin Throttle in 1865, after he got in a row with his wife and permanently froze her. He then made the potion and gave it to her everyday until he died. From common research, it is said his wife is still alive, but is still icebound. However, the potion is quite dangerous, for if the maker touches the liquid it could lead to severe burning and cause permanent tissue damage." Grace ended in her lecture with pride.

The whole room stayed silent with shock. No one at Hogwarts had experienced this kind of knowledge to casually flow out of a person since a certain someone disappeared. All students didn't think there was anyone as knowledgeable as Hermione Granger. If she was here, this new girl could rival her.

"Y-yes. That simply sums up my entire lecture. Thank you Ms. Zabini." Slughorn croaked with wide eyes.

The classroom became full of life and mummers as they absorbed the new information.

"That's Zabini's sister?"

"What the hell?"

"They do look alike you know."

"He has a sister?"

The overflow of gossip was overwhelming, and apparently Slughorn needed a bit of space from the drama. "Class is dismissed. You may leave." He teetered slightly on the spot he was currently standing in.

"But Professor-" Grace added in concern, "We haven't even been here for ten minutes and we have yet to take proper notes."

The old man nodded at her point and said clearly to the class, "If you did not listen to Ms. Zabini's previous statements, you will relearn the history in your textbooks along with tonight's homework. Now go." He gently swatted his hands away, and turned to leave for his office.

-x-

"Awesome Gracie! You got us out of class!" Blaise exclaimed as he got out of his seat.

"Its not fair. This was my first class coming back." She responded in a pout. "Why did he dismiss so early?"

"Who cares?! Let's go, we have enough time for a game of Quidditch!"

"I don't like Quidditch." She stated simply, shifting the shoulder strap of her bag.

"Boo, no fun there eh? You can watch us!"

"I'd prefer a round of wizard's chess." Draco added as he met the siblings by the doorway.

Grace snickered. They were such boys. "I'm going to head down to the library." She swiftly stood on her tiptoes and kissed her brother on the cheek and left.

-x-

As Grace entered the library, she was in awe of the many emotions that bestowed upon her. She missed her sanctuary so much, and the endless stories and knowledge that filled the articles around gave her a strange feeling of safety and comfort.

She gave Madam Pince a stunning smile and briskly walked to her study table. She roamed around and picked out a couple books about magical branding and imprinting. Totally immersed in a century old text, she stayed there for what seemed like an hour or so until she felt someone's presence in close parameter of her.

Looking up from her concentrated state, her eyes dilated.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh…hello." She mumbled in surprise. Deep inside, Grace couldn't be happier to be in Ron's presence again. She desired his friendship an unhealthy amount when she was gone, but now she can slowly reveal her identity to him, if he gave her the chance.

The redhead sat down in the seat across from her. "Zabini right?" The girl responded with a nod. "You're bloody brilliant." The girl blushed. "I'm in your potions class…er. Uh…" He stuttered.

"Thank you, Ronald."

The redhead's ears perked at the specific use of his name. "First names huh?" Grace let out a perplexed facial expression. "Usually we go by surnames here, especially you-uh- the Slytherins."

"Would you prefer I call you by your surname?" Grace asked in a bit of worry. How could she call her boyfriend (?) by his surname?

"Not if you don't want to." He responded casually. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Ron shifted in his chair and propped his elbows on the table. "If you're going to call me by my name, I might as well call you by yours."

"Grace." She responded, acknowledging where the conversation was going.

"Grace." The boy echoed.

Silence lingered a little while longer.

"Uh- so tell me about yourself Grace."

-x-

By the time Grace met up with her brother it was near the end of lunch.

"Where were you?" Blaise demanded, stopping her just outside the Great Hall.

"I was in the library." The girl responded in a giddy attitude, she was on a happy-high from rekindling a friendship with her best friend.

"Fine. Go on." The brother gestured towards the doors.

"Actually, I'm not hungry."

"You sure? I was going to meet Nott and the rest of them, we are going to patrol around the grounds."

Grace nodded and tagged along. She was too happy to fully analyze the situation she just got herself into.

-x-

"Mate, what took you so long?" Nott whined in disgust as he saw his fellow Slytherin approach.

"Sorry, ran into someone on the way." Blaise responded, firmly pushing his sister into view. Grace was now beginning to realize she agreed into going on a walk with the most notorious and selfish male Slytherins in the school. She could definitely use this to her advantage.

"Hello boys." She stated with a small smile.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he saw his housemates' jaws drop. "Oi! Lets get started then!" He yelled, breaking everyone's fantasies.

They set off in the direction of the Herbology houses.

-x-

As they walked, the Slytherins stayed very silent and Grace couldn't help but compare them to actual snakes. Blaise was protectively walking close behind her and she became grateful he was. The inviting expressions from the rest of the posse were becoming quite creepy for her tastes. Suddenly the group halted and Grace turned to get a better view of the situation.

"Move it!" bellowed Malfoy, he had regained his aristocratic demeanor.

The scared third year whimpered under the wrath of the Slytherin Prince. "S-sorry. I-I-I…m-my g-glasses." He patted the ground around him with no luck.

Draco backed down, he didn't want to seem soft, but he couldn't accuse the bloke properly if he couldn't use all of his senses.

Nott interfered in the conversation, "Hufflepuff. Two different colored eyes. You must be a Whitby." The small boy whimpered in response. "Move out you disgusting Mudblood."

Grace let out an inaudible gasp as the rest of the Slytherins snickered. Blaise stiffened and wrapped his arm comfortingly around his sister. "Sorry." He whispered into her ear. Grace didn't seem to hear the apology because she was rapidly becoming furious.

The rest of the Slytherins sobered themselves and began walking again, a soft crack of glass coming out from one their foots.

"Grace…" Blaise began. They had fallen to the back of the group.

"Just go Blaise. I need to let out some steam." His sister seethed through clenched teeth. Blaise, knowing fully well her hexing capability, left towards the group of Slytherins.

Grace immediately dropped to the ground, her eyes fiery with tears. She moved towards the balling third year behind her. Kneeling down beside him, she rested a hand on his shoulder. The boy immediately jumped back in fear, wide eyes glistening with tears. "I-I'm so sorry. Oliver." She said sympathetically.

Noticing the soft tone in the older girl's voice, he cautiously responded "Y-you know my name?"

"Well it is Oliver isn't it?" The boy nodded his head. Grace then made her way over to where the boy was shivering. Taking off her cloak, she placed it around the boy and sat down in front of him, gently wiping away his tears.

-x-

From a corner away, Draco was observing the sight before him. When he noticed Grace had retreated from the pack, he gave his housemates an excuse to leave. Really, he just wanted to try and catch Grace to maybe talk to her. He then found her comforting the boy they had just intimidated. It was almost…Gryffindor-ish…oh this really was a sight to see.

Draco leant against the walls of the castle as he watched Grace smooth out the boy's hair with a small hand. He was just close enough to where he could hear them.

-x-

"I really am sorry." Grace pleaded, her hand still resting on the boy's face.

"Y-you didn't do anything."

"Oh, but I did." Grace looked at him with sad eyes. "I let them call you that. You know, since the war is over, they might as well make language like that illegal."

Back near the corner, Draco's eyes went wide from the girl's opinions. He had to admit, he was quite impressed.

"You t-think so?" The Hufflepuff asked, his shaking form slowly dissipating. Grace shifted her weight so she sat more comfortably on the ground, simultaneously tugging on the hem of her shirt to cover her burn marks.

"You know? I know exactly how you feel." Grace stated subconsciously.

"Huh?"

"I'm a Muggle-born too. I know how this feels, the people at this school have done it to me years."

Draco's jaw went agape. What the hell was this girl playing at? She was a Zabini, the most prestigious, wealthy pureblood family in the English Wizarding World, aside from the Malfoys of course.

"B-but you're a Slytherin. You m-must be a pureblood." The small boy said under the bundle of cloaks he was wrapped in.

Sirens in Grace's head went off, she had said too much. "Never mind that. I am a pureblood." She spoke with a nod, as if she was trying to convince herself rather than the boy. "But I am a nice Slytherin." She pronounced in confidence.

After 'Accio-ing' the boy's broken glasses, she placed them on the third year and pointed her wand at his head. The boy, now regained his frightened state, closed his eyes in fear.

"Oculus Repairo." The girl said loudly. With a small snap, the boy's glasses were again repaired, reminding Grace about a certain memory during her first year.

The Hufflepuff let out a large sigh of relief, and was helped up by the chuckling older girl.

"You're welcome." The girl stated and gently pushed the boy forward, "Now off to class you go." With a sheepish smile, the boy waved and paced towards the castle doors.

Grace let out a large smile and walked away from the scene, leaving a gaping Draco in a corner.

**A couple days later…**

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Madam Pince hissed for the umpteenth time.

Grace and her 'new' redheaded friend shriveled at the warning. It had been a few days since Grace and Blaise's first day of classes, and Ron had met her everyday in the library ever since.

"Ronald!" Grace said in a low giggle.

"Really…I'm now grateful that her cat tried to eat Scabbards, the thing turned out to be bloody Wormtail. Crookshanks could have killed it and I wouldn't have given a damn, considering the betrayal he did to Harry's parents."

Grace frowned at the mention of Harry's mother and father. "He deserved to die in the fiendfyre." She spoke with a nod.

Grace didn't notice but her friend became slightly pale. "You know…I'm sure someone told you that, and it's true." He looked into Grace's eyes in a curious way, "Sometimes you sound like you were there." Grace's throat suddenly went dry and her heartbeat stopped. "Funny huh?" Ron added after a second of silence.

"Quite funny." Grace sputtered with relief. "You talk about her cat and her friends…but you never talk about her." She stated with a tinge of sadness in her voice, not once had Ron acknowledged Hermione.

"Why are you so interested?"

"I-I…I read a lot of her. I thought…maybe you can tell me about her?" Grace added.

Ron ran a large hand through his hair, his head turned towards the floor. "It's kind of hard for me to talk about her." He admitted, his hands began to tremble in his lap.

"Ronald you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Grace pleaded, knowing she stepped into sensitive territory. Yet, she couldn't help but want to know Ron's true opinions about her, she was Hermione after all.

"N-no. It's best that I tell someone eh?" Grace nodded in response, and he continued. "Hermione was a true friend to me, I could rely on her for anything. I saved her life and she saved mine, and I couldn't seem to thank her enough for that." He paused and ran his hand through his hair again. "As for her personality…" Ron had a small realization, but he made it clear with his facial expression. "You know? She was pretty much like you."

Grace stopped breathing once again and became several shades paler. "R-really?" she whispered in fear, she couldn't let him know yet.

"Yeah, really. She was intelligent, like you. She had the same opinions as you. She disliked Quidditch, like you do. She was passionate, like you. She loved school, like you. She read books, like you. She worked just as hard as you do. She was ambitious, she was strong, she was independent, she was strict, she was…well, she was very much like you. She even said my name like you. Actually…she studied at this very table." Ron ended in finalization. The girl in front of him was so much like her, but yet she wasn't. It made him curious.

Grace, however, was having a hard time thinking. She froze in her chair, staring at the boy ahead of her. Finally, Ron added onto his epilogue. "It's funny cause it's as if you two could have been best friends or something. You are too alike..." He shifted his weight in his chair, "But your appearances are complete opposites." He pointed a large finger towards her. "She had this huge tangly hair, a boring brown color if you asked me an-and her teeth used to be rather gruesome, thank Merlin she had them fixed the summer before third year. Her eyes always became really fiery and angry, and you could tell exactly how mad she was by just looking at them. Oh and blimey was she pale, could have gotten some sun if she hadn't been in this damn library the lot of her time."

Grace was extremely insulted by Ron's ranting. So that's how he viewed her. Tears began to collect in her eyes. She wanted to leave, now. As she started gathering her things, Ron's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey…don't leave. Did I say something?"

"Er-no. Um…" Grace set her quill back down and she resumed her chair. "W-why…uh…you talk about her in past tense. Why is that?" She had noticed this tiny detail throughout Ron's explanation and she was curious to why he was specific on such language.

Ron stiffened from her statement. "Because she's dead to me."


	14. Chapter 14

"Because she's dead to me." Ron spat, his eyes had darkened and a furious glow came over his body.

Grace felt like something within her had died. She had enough. Quickly placing her things in her bag, she ran out of the library with regaining tears. As she was heading out, she ran into a wall of robes.

"Whoa Gracie. Careful, you know our genetics make us bruise easily."

"Hey are you okay?"

Blaise and Draco turned their attention to the tears streaming down the girl's face. Grace sniffed, "I'm fine. Just-just a coughing fit." She brushed past the two of them.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, if anyone made her cry; he didn't know what how much damage he would cause. Blaise, however, recognized his sister's hidden message. 'Coughing fit = Weasley', he immediately left Draco at the entrance and ran after his sister.

**Slytherin Common Room…**

"Grace! Gracie!" Her brother yelled from the stairwell of the girl's dorms.

"She doesn't want to see anyone." Pansy said as she descended from the stairs.

"I need to talk to her!"

"She won't even talk to me! And I'm her best friend!" Pansy whined. Blaise looked at her in a disturbed manner, never will Grace befriend a spoiled lass like Parkinson.

Blaise turned and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, he didn't know what happened, but the Weasel would have to pay.

**Slytherin Girl's Dormitories…**

Grace sat on her bed in a heavy thud. The room was bare of any life and she couldn't have been more appreciative. Hot tears ran down her cheekbones as she clutched her stomach and gasped for air. She couldn't really define her feelings at the moment, just because she didn't know what she was doing. Grace knew her friends would have taken her absence badly, but never did she expect her friends to neglect her presence, especially after all they had been through. Her head started to hurt and her cheeks became numb from the repetitive glowering. She lay back on her comforter and took a deep breath of the vanilla scented covers. Lifting her head ever so slightly, so her nose would be free to breathe, she caught the sight of two deep green folders she had previously placed under her nightstand. Grace carefully sat up, making sure not to bother her mysterious branded marks, and began to re-examine her family documents. She pulled out the books she had previously borrowed from the library, looking for some connecting between her scars and the parchment within her fingertips.

**Back in the Library…**

Draco walked in and set his things down as he got to the isle he needed. As he was searching for the most recent Arithmacy-theory book, he crossed paths with a certain childhood nemesis.

"Weasel." He nodded his head towards the boy sitting at a study table.

Ron snapped out of his dazed state, "Ferret." The golden boy became red with anger and spat at the blonde's shoes.

"Watch it!" Draco desperately wanted to push his buttons by bringing up the boy's lack of wealth, but he was far more mature now. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"What? Not going to insult my family or my life?! Not going to bring up my past and my actions?!" Ron snapped.

"Unlike you Weasel, I'm past that kind of abuse." Draco stuck his nose up in the air in a smirk, "Whatever's got you ranting to me of all people has got to be bad. I'm sure you already get enough criticizing from your peers, considering you shag anything and everything. I'll save your sorry arse and leave them to deal with you. You're not worth my bloody time."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ron bellowed, his voice getting him a glare from Madam Pince. Draco had his wand at the boy's throat before she could step down from the front desk.

"Weasley I wasn't the one who initiated a fight. So I suggest you leave, deal with your problem on your own, and get out of here before we both create a disturbance," the blonde hissed in the redhead's ear.

After placing his wand back in his pocket, Draco looked up to see a fleeing Ron. 'Stupid Weasel,' he thought.

-x-

After a hunt throughout the third through fifth floors, Blaise retreated back to the common room with little luck of finding the Weasel. He walked towards the bookshelf at the far right corner of the room, and picked a bottle of fire whiskey out from behind a large book. Making himself a glass, he threw himself on the couch.

"I'm glad you didn't find him." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Blaise turned his head to see his sister leaning in her dorm stairway. "You look better."

"You mean better than expected." She stated as she made her way over to the couch he was sitting in, her hips swaying awkwardly as she walked, the pain was now recurring off and on.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He offered.

"No," Grace said as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear and sat next to her brother. Blaise raised his arm to set it on the top of the couch behind his sister. "You're not supposed to drink in school." She said, glaring at the drink in his hand.

"Have a little fun Gracie." Blaise smiled as he took a sip.

"Fun my arse." She glared at her brother and grabbed the drink out of his hand.

"Oi! No fair!"

Grace took it down in one shot, smirking as she finished. "Merlin's beard..." Her brother muttered at the being in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"Four feet of parchment everyone, any less and I will deduct points. Class dismissed," The new Transfiguration teacher spoke. With a swish of crimson robes, she walked into her office.

"Fancy a walk?" Grace asked as she finished the counter-curse, changing the table back into her notebook.

"I'll pass Gracie, thought I would visit Slughorn to restock on my stash of bermsweed." Blaise patted her on the back as he headed towards the dungeon.

"I'll go with you Grace." Draco said with a smile, he took her bag off her shoulders and placed it on his own.

Grace was in awe of the man's polite actions. "Now when did Malfoy turn into such a goodie-goodie?"

"Oi! Who called me a goodie-goodie?" Draco teased as they walked to the nearest exit.

"I just didn't know you could be such a gentleman." Grace was extremely impressed with the observations she had made of Draco in the past few weeks. It started whenever he placed a warming charm on her first day. After, she watched as the blonde would hold doors open for other houses, place books back properly in the library if they where not in their designated area, and refuse to add commentary when the Slytherin posse would intimidate other students.

"I wouldn't call it a 'gentle'-man." Draco chuckled.

"What would you prefer then?"

"A man."

"Ahh you're every bit as egotistical as I've heard." Grace responded with a smile. She couldn't understand why it was so easy to be civil with her nemesis, but she assumed it was from all the time she had spent around her brother.

Draco brought her out of her thoughts, "Not as egotistical as your brother. He's been living off of the school's newest name for the both of you."

He was referring to the first couple of weeks the siblings had re-entered school. Within that time period, the realizations that the new girl and Blaise were not a couple but, in fact, a brother-and-sister duo, the school had dubbed them the 'Hottest Siblings in Hogwarts.' Girls couldn't help but blush at Blaise's handsome features, and the guys didn't attempt to inhibit their resistance to drool at Grace's natural aura. Overall, the school either was envious of the duo, or desperately wished to be related to the Zabini line.

Grace giggled, "I suppose you're right."

"I always am." Draco smiled as she nudged her shoulder. He halted. What the-.

"Hmm?" Grace stopped walking and turned around when she noticed her company had fallen back.

Draco was pointing at her with a very stricken look upon his pale features. "What?"

"Your hair." Draco spoke in a low tone.

"What about it?"

"It's… well it's…"

"The color of a ruby? Yeah I know. I'm surprised the lot of you hadn't noticed sooner actually. It's a rare characteristic in the family. I don't know if I should be proud of it or not," Grace rambled.

"You should be." Draco caught up to her, "I'm quite fond of it." Grace blushed as he lifted a strand out of her face.

"Erm…excuse me Malfoy-"

"Call me Draco, please." He interrupted, his silver eyes latching onto hers in an intimate way. He was too caught up in the moment to realize that he only allowed people to call him by his name if they were in someway close or affectionate to him. This girl had become the latter of the two categories.

"Well…excuse me Draco. I-I must talk to someone." Grace gasped at the sight of the attractiveness of the blonde's grey orbs. Before he could come any closer, she walked past him towards the object of her desire.

Draco turned in shock at the girl's discreet behavior, he watched as the girl he sought headed in the direction of a specific redhead. 'Sodding Weasel.' His mind flared in anger.

-x-

"Ron! Ronald!" Grace finally caught up to the redhead.

"Oh…hey, I was…uh." The boy shoved his hands in his cloak. "Whoa, your hair." He looked at the female's tresses in amazement.

"Never mind about that." She shooed her hands away in an act to physically turn the conversation to something else. "I want to talk to you."

"Me too, Grace." Ron moved his hair out of his face. "Look. I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-I was just stuck in the past. I'm sorry to have scared you away, I didn't mean it."

Grace looked at him in understanding, he may have done some terrible things while she was gone, but he was still the same Ronald Weasley she always knew. "No, you didn't scare me. I'm sorry for running away. It's pretty pathetic of me."

Ron grabbed her hands that were waving in the air; he held both within one of his own. "Don't apologize. I-uh. Merlin I'm not good at these things." He pulled Grace closer to his body. "I fancy you okay? I thought maybe you and I could maybe become a couple."

"Sure Ron."

-x-

"YOU'RE SHAGGING THE WEASEL?!" Blaise yelled in the Slytherin common room.

"BLAISE! Lower your voice! I am NOT shagging him, I'm simply dating him."

"Seriously Grace? Out of all people in this school! He practically shagged that slag right in front of you! Do you not remember?! Merlin Gracie…out of all people."

Draco sat on the couch watching the brother and sister's row. He held his third glass of fire whiskey in his hand, hoping it would numb the pain. The boy had experienced another episode while walking alone in the dungeon halls, and the anxiety he felt was not helping his cracking heart.

"Malfoy! Stop drinking! You look positively sloshed!"

"Don't bring him into this! I'm talking to you Missy!"

"Don't Missy me! I'm safe and I'm happy! Can't that be enough for you?!"

"Not when it's the Weasel!"

"For Merlin's sake listen to yourself!"

"Why don't you listen to your own words so maybe you can realize how idiotic this is!"

"UHHHHHH!"

"Don't you leave! I am not finished!"

"I DON'T SODDING CARE!"

"GRACIELLA!-"

"Up yours!"

"Damn."

Draco finished his glass. This really was going to be a long year.

**Across the castle…**

Harry's eyes were wide with astonishment, "Let me get this straight. You got another girlfriend." Ron nodded. "Who happens to be the female version of our arch nemesis's best mate." He said in slow, clear words. Ron nodded once again. "Blimey mate, good job!"

Ron grinned at Harry's approval.

"Seriously Ronald? Another one?"

Ron turned to his sister, who was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed in disappointment. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"What's it to me? WHAT'S IT TO ME?! WHAT DO YOU THINK HERMIONE WOULD SAY IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS?"

"Why does everything come down to her? She's not here! We're over! Why can't this be about me?"

Ginny snorted in disgust, "You're a pig."

"And, I'm your brother."

"No. You're a pig. When did you break up with Lavender, before or after you asked Zabini out?"

"After-"

"PIG!"

"Shut up Gin!"

"Harry! He just told your girlfriend to shut up. Hex him or something!"

Harry looked over to his girlfriend, "I would, but he's your brother."

"He's. A. Pig." Ginny pronounced clearly. "Honestly Ron, she's a Slytherin. Are you really serious about dating her?"

Harry snorted, "When has Ron ever been serious about dating?"

The other male became red, "I am bloody well serious. Who gives a damn what house she's in?"

"Atta boy!" Harry added, even he had to agree that interhouse unity was a more acceptable option nowadays.

Ginny threw her hands up in desperation, "SHE'S A SLYTHERIN. They're snakes! Have you considered that maybe she's doing this to make a fool out of you? Possibly to kill you? Hex you? Something? She's a Zabini, Ronald. Her and Malfoys' family pretty much funded Voldemort's raids."

"Oh quiet yourself Gin. You should really meet her Harry," Ron turned to the raven-haired boy, "She reminds me of Hermione a lot …"

"Really Ron? She's like Hermione? That's a laugh."

"You're wrong mate. They are so alike, I even told her myself."

Ginny budded in, "You told her about Hermione?!"

"Yeah…"

Ginny huffed, "Now she knows your weakness. She'll probably use it to her advantage." The redhead then turned and paced towards the girl's dormitories, "When she embarrasses your arse don't come to me for sympathy."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since Ron and Grace became a couple, and the school was in chaos. All the males despised Ron for taking one of the school's most eligible bachelorettes, and all the females were disgusted with Grace's tastes in men. They had lost respect for her. Some, though, managed to actually sympathize for Grace, knowing she wasn't aware of Ron's sexual escapades. Lavender was absolutely furious when Ron broke things off with her, again. Draco, on the other hand, was miserable, yet he did what he always did whenever he felt emotion. He hid it with anger. The school was madness with an enraged Malfoy in the halls, a hysterical Lavender in the lavatories, and the constant hissing to the newly found couple.

-x-

Grace felt like everything was going perfectly well in her rekindled relationship with her previous boyfriend, "Ron, I'm going to do some homework. I'll see you later." She unraveled her hand from his, and turned to leave.

"Grace, it's been a week. Don't you think it's about time we get to first base?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away.

"Y-you mean kissing?" Grace asked nervously. Before, Hermione and Ron never got to the kissing stage. Yeah they had a quick moment in the Chamber of Secrets, but they never bothered after that. Although they had been dating for a good few months, kissing was never something to come up. At the time, both were content with each other the way they were, no intimate touching needed.

"Yeah Grace," Ron chuckled, "That's what first base is." He brought Grace closer to his body. "You have been kissed before right?"

Grace nodded in uneasiness, reminiscing about fourth year's Yule Ball and the dog-like snog she had with a certain Bulgarian wizard.

"Well then-" Ron attempted to close the space between them.

"Ronald." The boy looked up from staring at his girlfriend's lips. "I…uh…homework, really. Must be going." She kissed him on the cheek and fled down the hallway.

-x-

**Slytherin Girl Dormitories…**

Grace was distraught; she didn't know why she resisted Ron's temptations. It was natural for the girlfriend to be sexually attracted to her boyfriend, so why couldn't she kiss him? It was just a little kiss? But then again, 'he did mention bases', Grace thought. Her eyes went wide. Was he expecting her to go any further? She sat down on her bed in a heap.

"Why do you even waste your time on rubbish like that?" Pansy spat from her bed across the room.

"What?" Grace asked angrily, she did not need this right now.

"Oh come one Gracie-wasie!" Grace cringed at her nickname. It was completely idiotic. "You can do so much better than Weasley!"

"I like him, Pansy. For a while now…" Grace looked off, "I don't think there is anyone better than him." Did she really think that? Why was she even questioning it? Was she doubting Ron's importance in her life?

"You're wrong!" Pansy sang in a singsong voice. "What about Draco? He's yummy."

"He's yours Pansy."

"Not exactly, he won't touch me."

'I can imagine why,' Grace thought, she left the room to go downstairs.'

**Back in a corridor…**

Ron leant against the wall of the corridor; he was completely frustrated. He ran a large hand through his red hair, his other hand forming a fist and slamming it against the brick behind him.

"What's wrong Won-Won." Spoke an innocent voice, which he knew was truly far from innocent.

"None of your business Brown."

"Ouch Ronnie, you won't even say my real name." She pouted, "Looks like your new girlfriend isn't womanly enough for you."

"What is that even suppose to mean?" Ron said as he looked up.

"It means-" The curly blonde stepped towards the redhead and placed her lips firmly on his. Ron immediately responded and pressed his tongue against hers in a rhythm. He ran his hand down to her waist, while hers found his hair, and after a few good minutes, they released for air. "I could still do that and get a reaction out of you," Lavender ended in a smirk.

**In the Slytherin Common Room…**

"Hey Gracie." Blaise said as he watched his sister descend from her dorm. The two made up shortly after Ron had asked Grace out, they were siblings after all.

Draco gave her a firm nod to acknowledge her; he really couldn't find the strength to talk nowadays.

"Hi guys. I need some air, any of you want to join?" Grace asked.

"Where's the Weasel?"

"Need some space from him I guess…" she responded shyly.

"I'll go."

"Might as well."

The three made their way out of the portrait and towards the Black Lake.

-x-

Lavendar felt positively brilliant after her quick snog session with Ron. She had now mustered enough confidence to get rid of the bitch that took her Won-Won away. Now, she would pay.

**Outside…**

It was silent as the three Slytherins walked along the grounds. The fall breeze was becoming winter-like with every passing day, and this day in particular was one of the warmer ones. Grace shed off her cloak and shrunk it with her wand; she then gave it to her brother to place in his pocket. The other two Slytherins followed suit. They were nearing the Forbidden Forest when Grace felt a sting in the back of her head. Grace normally had these sensations from overworking her brain's natural electron pattern while she was concentrating, so she ignored it. Not until she tripped over a stump did she notice something was terribly wrong.

Before Grace could hit the ground, Draco's Quidditch reflexes caught her inches from the earth. Her small hands firmly grasped his forearms. "Whoa… that was a close one," he teased. He was appreciative of the opportunity to touch her, especially when it was in a time of need.

"B-Blaise…" Grace muttered in a shaky voice, stopping as Draco continued ahead of them.

"Yeah?"

"Blaise something is terribly wrong", Grace trembled with every word she spoke.

Blaise quickly became alert, "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"_Ho paura_." ("I'm scared.") Grace said in Italian, her voice was running thin and weak.

"Tell me! Gracie you need to tell me."

Draco looked back to see the siblings had fallen behind. As he reached the two of them, he became nervous with the way Grace's tone was becoming more strangled with every response. He took support of her body, just in case she got sick. "Grace what's wrong?"

"_Non riesco a vedere!_" ("I can't see!") The girl exclaimed, searching Draco's robes for a bit of help.

Blaise went white. "Draco we need to get her out of here."

The blonde nodded in response, "Grace, I'm going to place your arms around my shoulders okay?-"

"No. You need to carry her, she won't make it if she's walking." Blaise interrupted.

Immediately Draco recognized the urgency of the predicament; he effortlessly picked up the trembling girl, bridal-style, and headed back towards the castle.

"Please, please, please, Merlin help me." Grace muttered into Draco's shirt. She buried her face in the fabric, hoping this was a nightmare.

"Mate, you have to tell me what she said to you in order for me to help." Draco said as they paced towards the castle doors.

"Someone hexed her. Obscuro, I think." Blaise breathed in worry.

Hearing Blaise's explanation, Draco flexed his muscles to regain support for the girl in his arms. The two Slytherins ran to the Hospital Wing.


	17. Chapter 17

The mediwitch ran towards the trio that abruptly entered her domains. "What on earth?" she yelled in shock.

"Obscuro, sh-she can't see…hex… don't know..." Blaise sputtered as he watched Draco lift his sister into the nearest bed. His eyes flashed as his sister's shirt lifted slightly to reveal two prominent red seals burned on her back.

"Let me take a look. Shoo the both of you." Madame Pompfrey said regaining her calm composure. She quickly replaced Draco by the girl's bedside and began to hover her wand across Grace's body.

"Where were you?" the older woman asked, once she finished examining for physical signs of abuse.

"Outside, near the forest." Grace said, her voice still shaky. She felt the bed for it's thin woven covers and mustered enough of the fabric in her fist. Her eyes remained closed, scared of the nothingness she knew she would see.

The mediwitch lifted her small hands and gently opened her patient's eyelids. She gasped.

Draco and Blaise peered around the form of the elder witch and took sight of Grace's eyes. Draco stepped back in awe as Blaise stepped forward to observe. Her eyes were glazed over in a film that made them look cloudy, almost opaque. Even from a distance, Grace's eyes resembled those of any Lovegoods.

"I-I've never seen this form of the Obscuro in person before," muttered the nurse.

"Yet, you have heard of it." Blaise responded in more of a question. He was trying to keep his temper at bay.

The mediwitch turned to face the older Italian, "Yes. This form of the blinding spell can only be disabled in two ways." She shifted towards the patient again, "This sort will only remain until the caster is finished with their intentions. Since, Ms. Zabini was outside I assume he/she wanted to attack her. Either, she be hexed from the caster or she will have to endure this state for a course of several days."

"Several days?!" Grace shifted uncomfortably.

"Dear, I'm afraid the first option isn't even legal. You must wait it out."

With a grumble, Grace sat back into the small bed. She heard a shuffle of robes and knew the mediwitch had left.

Draco stood at the corner of her bed, worried about the being in front of him. He was sad for the pain his best mate must be going through, frustrated from the complications of such a spell, and mad at himself for not killing the person who did this to her, even if he had no idea who could have done it. Blaise broke him out of his thoughts.

"_Perché non li prendi?_" ("Why did you take them?!") Blaise began as he finally let his anger loose.

"What?"

_"I files! I file Gracie! Come si può essere così stupido? Come si può fare questo per la nostra famiglia?"_ ("The files! The files Grace! How can you be so stupid? How could you do this to our family?")

Grace tugged on the bottom of her shirt and shuttered at her brother's wrath, _"Ero curioso…"_ ("I was curious…") She purposely spoke quietly, hopefully so Blaise would realize they were in a public setting.

Her brother recognized her tone, but didn't stop from his rampage, _"Non si capisce cosa magia nera si sofferma in questi file! Come avete potuto essere così stupida?!"_ ("You don't understand what dark magic lingers in those files! How could you be so dumb?")

By this point Draco had heard enough of the fight between the two, he swiftly grabbed Blaise's shoulder in an attempt to threaten. "Do not do this here," he hissed.

Blaise ignored his friend and continued his row, this time about a totally different subject. _"Che hai detto?!"_ (Who did you tell?!) He bellowed at his sibling.

Grace whimpered at the wrath of her brother's voice. _"Nessuno,"_ (No one,) she said in a soft tone.

_"Non mi dire che non ha Grace, ma vi rendete conto di cosa rischia di mettere la famiglia in questo momento?!"_ (Don't tell me you didn't Grace, do you realize what danger you put this family in now?!)

_"Non ho detto niente!"_ (I didn't say anything!) Grace cried. She was scared and frustrated.

_"Non ci posso credere!"_ (I can't believe you!) Blaise yelled, pushing the bed roughly, Grace still on top of the covers.

"Mr. Zabini!" screamed the mediwitch across the room.

Blaise was distraught; he shoved the chair beside the bed down with his foot. Draco watched the scene unfold again with absolutely no idea what to do. He had never seen his friend talk so angrily in Italian, and by the looks of Grace, Blaise was winning. He had to step in, "Blaise. Stop this. She's impaired." Draco seethed at his friend.

Blaise shoved Draco's hand off his shoulder, "It's none of your fucking business."

"I don't care. This is your sister for Merlin's sake. She doesn't need this right now."

"You know what," Grace heard her brother spat, "I'm done. Grace, don't talk to me. You aren't a part of this family. You don't belong with us. Right now you're nothing more than a filthy Mudblood."

Grace gasped at his brother's words; she heard the curtains dramatically push open and the room's door close in a striking slam. Draco stood in his place, completely baffled.

-x-

Grace could feel Draco sit on the little amount of mattress that was left. She couldn't see, but she could feel the weight of the cot lean towards his presence, and the smell of his clothes overwhelmed her senses. She heard him clear his throat, "Are…are-is…uh…are you and Blaise…muggle-borns?"

Grace immediately stopped crying, her brother had let down his guard and openly admitted the truth, "No," she replied firmly, "my family is a pureblood family."

Draco was extremely confused, "So are you adopted then?"

"N-no," Grace began to sweat with worry, "I-um…we are biological siblings," Grace sat up a bit more on the bed, "B-Blaise, knows how to push my buttons that's all." She acknowledged Draco's silence in means to continue. "In…In America, my best friend was a muggle-born…she was terrorized all the time, and people started calling me one too…t-they didn't know about my family here…"

"You want to tell me about your best friend?" Draco asked. He could sense this was a sensitive topic, but he knew from comforting his mother that encouraging women to talk was soothing for them.

"Uh…" Grace stuttered, she didn't want to get caught in a tangle of lies, but she knew from the last seven years that Draco was the type to pester the answer out of someone. "N-no. I'm okay, thanks."

-x-

Blaise left the hospital in a hysterical state, yet he knew deep inside that this wasn't his sister's fault. He should have known she would take their family's portfolio, she was practically known for her curiosity. But a larger dilemma was at hand. Someone knew about Grace's real identity, therefore they hadn't been cautious enough to protect each other. If only he was more careful, if only he protected her more, if only he-. He pushed a second year hard enough for them to stumble and fall. He was asked to protect his sister and he failed, he was asked to protect his family and he failed, but he knew exactly who could have done this, and this time, he would be sure they got what they deserved. Blaise stormed towards the Gryffindor portrait.

**Back In the Hospital Wing…**

Grace was never one to cry openly before, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. Blaise had absolutely broken her heart. He knew that she was completely alone in all of this; her family was the only thing keeping her through the year. She had no friends anymore and the ones she had technically didn't know her. She spent every waking minute in her brother's presence, mainly because she had nowhere else to go to. She couldn't go back to normal and live with the Grangers. She couldn't live under a disillusionment spell for the rest of her life, just so she could look like Hermione. She couldn't do anything but try to find her way…alone. Having Blaise disown her so easily meant that he never fully trusted her, that her family didn't fully trust her. She had no one left.

Her head snapped up when she heard a familiar ring of voices enter the room.

"Grace?!"

"Ron I told you, she might be asleep."

"Tell me why I'm here again?"

"Because I want you both to meet her, Gin."

"Do you really think this is an appropriate time? What if it was bad?"

She heard the voices approach closer and the curtain opening once again. "Ron?"

"Hey, I'm here." Grace felt a large hand grab her own. A snort sounded from the man she forgot was sitting beside her.

"What are you doing here, Ferret?" She heard Ron ask.

"For your information Weasel," Grace could practically hear the smirk on his face, "I'm the one who brought her here."

"Well you can leave now." Ron said in a childish manner.

Grace could hear Draco lift himself off the bed and his feet head towards what she thought would be the curtains.

"Ron…" she whispered.

"Yeah, babe?" Grace inwardly cringed when he called her 'babe', she absolutely hated when people called her that. "I think you need to show Malfoy a little gratitude, if he didn't bring me here I could've been hexed to oblivion."

-x-

Before Draco could step out of the bordered curtains, he heard Weasley's voice behind him, "Erm-Thanks Malfoy." With a smirk on his face, Draco didn't bother looking back, and strode out of the Hospital Wing.

-x-

"Who told you I was here?" Grace asked out of curiosity, she quickly attempted to wipe the tears away from her face but suddenly realized they had already dried up.

"Your brother." Harry said with a tinge of attitude. Already Grace could feel the two others didn't like the idea of her and Ron.

"My brother?"

"Yeah, he was practically beating our portrait with his fists, yelling that it was my fault you were in here. Sounded like he wanted a blood bath if you asked me. But I, of course, had no idea. So we waited until he left and then we came down as soon as we could," Ron explained.

"I'm sorry he blamed you for this." Grace tried to lift herself higher on the bed. "Uh-I think my brother left a couple of hours ago," she said in a logical tone.

"Well, I kind of wanted to get dinner first." Ron reasoned.

Grace was slightly disappointed in her boyfriend's lack of responsibility, but she quickly got over it. "So, I expect Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have honored my presence this evening," Grace said brightly. She had yet to get a chance to talk to the two of them since she got back, and now was a perfect time for her to re-introduce herself.

"Er-Hi." She heard Harry's voice.

"Its wonderful to meet you Harry," Grace lifted a hand in front of her.

"You as well, Zabini." She felt a warm grip.

"And where is the beautiful Ginerva Weasley?" Grace asked.

"I'm right here." Ginny was at the far side of the bed, getting quite annoyed at his brother's new girlfriend. To her, she looked and acted nothing like Hermione, which only made her think that this Graciella Zabini was just another slag.

"I-I'm sorry, um…I'm guessing Blaise didn't tell you what happened to me?" Grace stated, getting off of subject.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"I was outside, uh… taking a walk, and someone used a blinding hex on me. I won't be able to see for a couple of days."

"Whoa, no one hurt you did they?" Asked Harry, she could hear genuine concern in his voice.

"No, thankfully Malfoy and Blaise were there and got me inside before another hex could be thrown."

She turned towards the direction she thought Ginny was in, "In any case, sorry for not knowing where you were."

"It's fine." Ginny said, the redhead reluctantly took the hand offered to her and shook it.

"I've heard you really are a sight to see, Harry you are one lucky guy." Grace said with ease, letting out a charming smile.

"Uh-thanks," Harry muttered. The golden boy briefly looked at his blushing girlfriend.

"We should get going." Ron stated and got up from his seat.

"Sure, I'll see you all soon then?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Mmm." She heard Ron whisper abnormally close to her face. Before she knew it, his lips were plastered against hers and quickly backed away. "See you later babe," she heard Ron say as he left with the rest of them.

Grace was completely disgusted with her first kiss with Ron, and she didn't even consent for it to happen. She wiped her arm against her lips and continued to sit on the bed.

"Ms. Zabini?"

"Yes, Madame Pompfrey?"

"My dear girl, you're still here? You could've left hours ago!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Good night."

"Good night to you as well dear."

Grace awkwardly got up from her bed and walked towards what she believed to be the door. This was going to be a difficult task.

**A couple hours ago…**

"You fucking coward! Open the damn portrait so I can beat the hell out of you!" Yelled Blaise as he repeatedly slammed his fists against the painting.

"Do you realize how much that hurts?!" Bellowed the Fat Lady.

Blaise let out a final kick to the frame as a thought hit him. If Grace told Weasley who she was, surely he wouldn't hurt her because she was, in fact, his previous girlfriend. If she told any Gryffindor for that matter, they wouldn't dream of hurting their golden girl. Blaise ran a hand through his brown hair; this just made it more complicated. Firmly turning, he stalked towards McGonagall's office.


	18. Chapter 18

**Present…**

Grace was surprised Madame Pompfrey or her Gryffindor friends hadn't offered to help her back to her dorms. Now she was in desperate need of a guide. Not knowing where to go, Grace stumbled her way along the walls of the castle, praying to Merlin himself that a prefect would find her and lead her back to the Slytherin common room. The walls were cold at her touch, and she was constantly tripping over misplaced cobblestones and doorways. In all her years at Hogwarts, Grace was never one to rue the structure of the magnificent school until now. Yet, she was thankful that she was no longer placed in the Gryffindor commons, just because she would probably die if she attempted to maneuver along the moving staircases in her blinded state. Grace was still frightened by the amount of nothingness she saw, but she used the rest of her Gryffindor courage and strength to continue her path. After a good few doorways, Grace found herself being pushed into an alcove beside what she believed to be a statue. She immediately had her wand out and ready, although it was of no use since she couldn't see a thing.

"Hey-it's okay. It's me," said a husky voice. Grace was suddenly pushed against the brick and a heated body pressed against her own.

"R-Ron…please," she tried to pry herself from the boy's grasp. "Get off me."

"Oh come on babe, I've been waiting for this all day."

Grace, although she was temporarily blind, widened her eyes in fear. "Waiting for wh-" She was then cut off by Ron's forcefully lips. Grace could feel her heart beat with despair as she attempted to claw Ron's arms off of her hips. Her head was vigorously pushed against the wall, but she felt no signs of bleeding. Ron's hands were gripping her sides with a bruising force, pushing her wounds into the uneven concrete behind them. Grace hissed in pain, aware that the scorch marks were now swollen. With every turn of Ron's lips, she let out a scream, which was only muffled by her boyfriend's mouth. She could feel herself crying, and after a good couple of minutes Ron backed away.

"See? Wasn't that bad." She heard Ron say breathlessly. Before she knew it, his warmth was no longer against her body, and she was alone in the alcove.

Grace sat in her vulnerable position and cried into her knees. Today was just too much. She was a victim of an attempted attack, got visually impaired in the process, her brother disowned her, her boyfriend molested her, and she still didn't have a clue of how to get back to the commons. She briefly thought of sleeping there and waiting until someone found her, but she couldn't stand to be in a spot were her so-called boyfriend attempted to rape her. Well, not exactly rape, but to her it was pretty damn close. After 15 minutes or so, she got up and continued to grope the sides of the castle. Grace was shivering severely from the night air, her cloak innocently in the pocket of her brother, who just a few hours ago decided she wasn't worthy to be part of his family, or any family for that matter. She began to cry silently again.

-x-

Draco was bored patrolling, but he'd rather do this than write his six foot Charms essay any day. He fiddled with the trinkets in his pocket. Checking several classrooms, he paused and looked out the window. The moon was high and the light was spectacularly bright. He couldn't help but smile at the view. Planning a trip to the astronomy tower after his rounds, Draco tried to hurry up his duties. Today was a perfect night to think about home. He could feel his forehead wrinkle in sadness as the negative emotions began to fill his mind. As he stripped his eyes away from the organic scene, he adverted his gaze to what he thought was a drunken student. He quickly regained his hostile demeanor and walked towards the stumbling being. His eyes widened as he recognized the flash of burgundy hair.

-x-

Grace slumped against a wall as she heard steps running towards her. A warm hand gently grasped her tired face, "Grace? My god, what the hell are you doing?"

"M-Malfoy?" she said looking upwards into nothing.

"Yeah, it's me. Answer my question," he spoke in the softest tone.

"No one came to help me when I was released. I-I was told to go back to my dorms, but I don't k-know where they are," her voice cracked as she began to silently cry again.

"Shhhh," Draco said as his hand molded to her face, "I'm here now. How long have you been out?"

"I think maybe three hours…"

Draco stiffened with rage, this soul was stumbling about for hours and not one prefect had found her. Thank Merlin he was on patrol tonight. "Let's go, I'll escort you back to the common room." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to slowly guide Grace down the corridor.

"Thank you," Grace said in almost a whisper.

The blonde chuckled, "You say that a lot don't you…"

Grace gave out a watery laugh, "I guess so."

Draco noticed the slight vibrations from the girl in his arms, indicating she was cold. Looking down at her, he could see the tears slowly making trails down her cheekbones, a couple falling on the fabric of her short-sleeved shirt. He quickly took his arm off her shoulders to unravel the cloak around his neck.

-x-

Grace was frightened when the arm that supported her became of absence. Nervously moving her head around, she stuttered "Draco…d-don't leave." Suddenly she felt a layer of warmth wrap itself around her body and the arm she so longed for, replacing itself on her shoulders.

Draco replied in the most endearing tone, "I'm not going anywhere."


	19. Chapter 19

Grace woke up feeling a cold wooden floor against her back. As she regained consciousness, she overheard the voices in the room.

"Pansy you rash idiot! You dropped her!"

"Drakie! Don't be mad! I tried!"

"Shut up the both of you! Pans, thanks for levitating her down."

"Why do you have to do this now? I was sleeping perfectly fine…"

"Pansy I know for a fact you weren't sleeping. You were trying to jump my mate here and snog him in the common room."

"We'll he was here! What else were we suppose to do?"

"I couldn't sleep you bimbo! And that's not the point…someone pick her up, you can't just leave her there."

At this point Grace came to her senses. Opening her eyes to see nothing, she began to freak out. Not until a warm grip wrapped around her forearms and lifted her into their chest, did she finally relax.

Still seeing nothing, Grace felt the warmth emitting off of the persons upper body. "Gracie…" she heard the person whisper. The female Italian instantly stiffened at the familiar voice and pushed her brother away, "Get away from me."

"Grace, I'm sorry."

"No. Go away." She demanded as her back ran into a desk.

"I told you mate. She's persistent. You were an arse back there," Draco added.

"That's why I'm saying sorry." Blaise hissed at him. He turned towards his sister, "Gracie come on."

His sister was having a hard time thinking. Memories of the day before began reappearing in her head, and she was deathly afraid of the conversation her brother was initiating. "Blaise…I can't do this."

Grace could feel his presence an arms-length away. "Look, I'm sorry."

Pansy snickered at Blaise's statement, "She can't see you dimwit."

Grace became red at that comment, "Go away." She turned to walk away but ran into an armchair instead.

"Grace, sit down."

"No. I want to go to bed."

"Draco help me out," Blaise pleaded. The blonde, now clad in his own pajamas, reluctantly followed his friend's requests.

Grace snapped at the touch of the helpful man, "I don't need your help." She groped the chair until she found the seat, and sat down. She could feel Blaise kneeling in front of her, his hands desperately wrapping around her own.

"Grace…" Blaise began with softness in his voice.

Tears began to form in his sister's eyes, a heavy mist of water that layered over her clouded irises. Grace ripped her hands out of his gesture, remembering perfectly well how it was the beginning of the madness her family threw her in.

"Don't cry _sorella_…" Her brother cooed. "I'm sorry, really sorry. I didn't mean any of it I swear to you."

Grace didn't want to hear it anymore, so she turned her face away in an attempt for getting space.

Noticing her discomfort, Draco tried to change the subject, "Where were you?"

Grace could feel Blaise shift his knees to face the curious blonde. He answered with confidence, "I went to McGonagall's and flooed home to check on my parents." If one looked closely, they could see Grace cry slightly harder from hearing her brother use 'my parents', instead of 'our parents'. The smallest Italian then shifted her legs onto the seat of the chair, and wrapped her arms around them. She felt like she had to hold herself together before she shattered into a million pieces.

"You weren't there." She whispered, so softly that Blaise barely heard it. He shifted his attention back to his sister.

"I was. I was always there," Blaise argued in a gentle tone.

"No you weren't." Grace looked up, showing the three Slytherins her blood-shot eyes. "You weren't there when I needed you most. You left me. Why are you even here? You said you don't want me to be a part of this family…t-that I don't deserve to be."

"No no no… Gracie." Blaise turned so he was kneeling in front of her again, "I never disowned you, I would never…"

"You did, Blaise." Grace said as she finally got the courage to sit up, "You did, even after you told me we were in this together. I've kept this family safe for so long a-and I didn't even get the chance to know you until now. We got close and you just tore it away…" Her form started shaking, "…none of you ever loved me…" She began to get up as her brother's hands found her shoulders.

"Please Grace don't do this," Blaise's voice cracked a little, "It's been years that this family has been broken, but we found you again and you were the missing piece. We cherish you, like-like we're afraid we will lose you again or break you. Y-you can't leave." Her brother hung his head low, "We all love you. I love you…please."

Grace could hear the sincerity in his voice, "You promised…and you broke it," she whispered just loud enough.

"I know. Those things were cruel, but I can't change the past. Please, PLEASE, don't let my temper make you leave us. I won't be able to live with myself if you go. What I said didn't-no never- was or will ever be directed towards you." Blaise placed his forehead in his sister's lap.

Silence overwhelmed the Slytherin common room.

"God you're such an arse sometimes," Grace said with a watery smile.

Blaise perked up at the sudden sarcasm, his sister was back. He sat up and hugged the woman as if his life depended on it. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered low enough so no one could hear, "Mother and Father know you took the files. The imprints are a tracking curse; they should disappear as soon as you return them." He placed his hand on Grace's face and smiled, "I should've know you would let your curiosity get the best of you."

-x-

Draco and Pansy were sitting on the couch in front of the siblings, watching the two as if it were an illustrious soap opera.

"I told you he would cave first," whispered Draco as Pansy regretfully gave him five galleons in payment of their bet.

**A couple hours later…**

"Wakey-Wakey sunshine." Pansy sang in Grace's ear. The Italian immediately shot out of bed; her eyes wide open with horror. "Come on," Pansy continued, "It's time to get you ready."

"What are you talking about?" Grace mumbled with sleep. Apparently when she woke up to Blaise's apology, it was only 3:00 in the morning. This day was not going to be any good as the day before.

"You can't see…so I'm going to help you get ready!" Pansy piped in an abnormally high-voice. "Blaise spoke with Draco and I after you went back to bed and we came up with a deal. I will prepare you for the day, Draco will help you with your studies, and Blaise will walk you to classes."

"Ugh," Grace ran a hand down her face, "Sure. Brilliant." She was still too tired to comprehend every word the blonde was saying, but she had a feeling if Blaise organized it, it would be all right.

"Okay lets gets started."

-x-

After about an hour of getting ready, Pansy descended the stairs in a proud fashion. Blaise and Draco were already dressed and waiting to escort the two females to breakfast.

"What took so long Parkinson?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"It takes time to make the prettiest girl in school a goddess." Pansy drawled as she whipped a black strand across her shoulder.

"Well you did a great job at that." Blaise said as he watched his sister descend the stairs. Grace was dressed in traditional Slytherin robes, but her hair was loosely curled to frame her face. (The boys hadn't noticed yet, but Pansy placed a sparkling charm on her tresses, so when the light caught onto it, her red color would become more prominent.) His sister's makeup was also well done, a warm copper shadow went just past her crease, and a sheer peach tone played on Grace's tiny pout. Pansy could clean up someone well, especially after said person had practically cried for ten hours straight.

"I was talking about me you twit," Pansy argued, she glanced over to Grace. "Oh..." She ran up the stairs to help guide the girl down.

"Good morning, ready to go?" Grace said brightly, she didn't know what Pansy did but she felt great.

"Yeah… you look nice." Draco stated as he admired the burgundy-haired girl. He thought that Grace was beautiful before, stunning even, but now, she was bloody gorgeous.

"That's all you got? I've been working on her for an hour and she just looks nice to you?" Pansy whined with disappointment.

Grace chuckled, "Thanks Draco."

The four Slytherins made there way to the Great Hall.

**In the Great Hall…**

Ron watched as a familiar group of Slytherins entered the Great Hall. He wanted to try and catch Grace, knowing she might go for a quick snog before Potions. Before he could stop himself, he ran over to her in a giddy schoolgirl fashion.

"What do you want, Weasel?" Draco drawled as his pack stopped. Grace reluctantly moved her head to where she felt her 'boyfriend's' presence.

"I came to wish my girlfriend 'Good Morning', not like it's any of your concern, Ferret." The redhead quickly leaned over to said girlfriend, "Good Morning babe," He planted a kiss on her tightly sealed lips. "You look great today."

Grace looked down at the ground after the kiss, she was never one for public display of affection, and having Ron be the one to do it (especially after the previous night) gave her the creeps.

"It is of my concern. She was wandering the halls like a frightened cat, while you could have easily escorted her to the dungeons. I had to find her three hours after she got released from the Hospital Wing. It's your bloody job to make sure she's safe." Draco finished with anger; he hated the fact that the being in front of him was so inconsiderate for such a heavenly creature.

Ron's face went white. What Draco was saying was true, and it didn't help the fact that he just left her after getting what he wanted. "G-Grace I'm sor-"

"Don't say it Weasley. I'm going to talk to you later," Blaise spat, wrapping a comforting arm around Grace. His sister turned into the gesture and buried her face in his robes without words. He looked up at Draco, "and when were you going to tell me this bit of information?"

"Now you know. Let's go." Draco stalked off towards the Slytherin table, where the rest of his posse sat around him. Grace quietly thanked him once she took her rightful seat.


	20. Chapter 20

"Grace, don't touch it." Draco snapped at the girl beside him. He was asked by Blaise to assist in all of Grace's studies, potions included.

"I just hate sitting here and doing nothing," the Italian whined to her new potions partner. Blaise wouldn't let her do anything, mainly because she was useless when it came to copying notes, reading questions, and writing essays. "I was looking forward to making this potion," she mumbled in annoyance.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the girl, admitting to himself that her complaining was much more attractive than Pansy's. "Fine." He opened her palm and placed a tablespoons-worth of dried leech bellies in her hand. "I'll guide your hand and you will drop it into the cauldron." He gently lifted her wrist above the already boiling liquid.

Grace elegantly released her hand and heard the potion sizzle; she smiled. "Thanks," she said as she placed her palm back on the desk, simultaneously feeling a heated stare from a nearby desk.

She couldn't see, but Draco shook his head in amusement, "You really thank me too much you know."

"Would you prefer me to ignore your noble actions?"

"Ah, so I'm noble. I believe that's a Gryffindor trait but, I'll settle for it."

"Oh shut up you pompous twat."

-x-

Ron couldn't help but glare at his girlfriend's potions partner. He watched as the two in question laughed at some comment. "When have you ever seen Malfoy help someone?" He asked his own partner.

"Uh-never, actually. Why ask?" The boy responded, not even bothering to look up from his textbook.

"He's willingly helping out Grace. What in the bloody hell is he playing at?" Ron flared, almost knocking over their cauldron as he threw in three wrong ingredients.

Harry looked up and squinted his eyes at the Slytherin duo. "Well, they look pretty cozy." He started to stir their potion. "Don't think any of it mate."

Ron began to savagely chop nine sprigs of goosegrass, keeping his eye on the friendly Slytherins.

-x-

"Thirty-five…Thirty-six…Thirty-seven." Grace finished as she placed the ladle on the desk. "At least I can stir."

"Yeah, it's a very strenuous task," her partner replied sarcastically. Grace gave him a good blow to the shoulder. "Owww! That's not kind."

"Who said I was kind?" Grace teased.

Draco finished filling their vials with the fire potion, "Well I assumed you were."

Grace snorted as she resettled herself on her seat, the stare she felt was making her upmost uncomfortable. "Draco may I please have a piece of parchment?"

"Sure." Draco ducked under the table to reach his bag. He grasped the dragon hide strap and began to drag the pack towards himself, while a disturbing chill ran down his back and his eyes widened in fear. Haunting memories began to refill his mind as he reminisced upon that specific day. **_"I'm sorry Draco. It's what we deserve, what I-I deserve. Forgive me." The man's voice shivered a mere few inches in front of his own. _**Draco let go of the breath he had been holding for the last two minutes. Quickly grabbing a piece of parchment from one of his journals, he decided to calm himself before he resurfaced to the world.

As Draco dug into his bag for the requested item, Grace sought for a quill on the desk. Brushing her hands past the vials, a bit of the potion dripped down and caught her skin.

She let out a painful squeak as Draco straightened himself back from his search. He glanced over at his partner and immediately grabbed her hand. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He muttered a quick cooling spell on her burnt finger. "I should've closed the lid." He gently caressed the small sore. His mouth was now dry and he was desperately trying to suffice with his own saliva.

"It's fine." She glanced up to what she knew was his face and Draco couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. Noticing they were a bit too close, Grace pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and turned her face away.

Draco tried to pretend it never happened too. "Here's your parchment," the blonde pushed the item in front of her.

"Um-Thanks." Grace spoke with a heated blush on her cheeks. She quickly thought of what she was going to write.

After a minute or so, Draco watched Grace lean fairly close to him. "Is someone looking at me?"

He looked up and scanned the room for possible suspects, an eye catching onto a beefy boy.

"Weasley, mind keeping your eyes somewhere else?"

The ginger in question looked at the blonde in rage, "Yes. I do mind, because you're getting friendly with me girlfriend!"

"Ronald!" Grace said in surprise, "It's 'my' not 'me', and we are just partners, so please stop staring."

She heard a large grunt from the boy, and regained her collected demeanor. Little did she know that the one staring holes at her was none other than a curly headed blonde.

** Later that Day…**

Draco and Grace were spending hours in the library, attempting to tackle several assignments.

By the time they got to their Runes homework, they had worked out a system. Grace would speak her essay, while a charmed quill, (one similar to that of Rita Skeeter's) was used to write her thoughts on a nearby parchment. Draco, however, would stay and supervise while he finished some homework of his own.

-x-

While Grace was speaking her transition for her fifth paragraph about Irish Rune theory, Draco couldn't help but contemplate the girl's large capacity for knowledge. She had been speaking quietly for a good hour about the topic and she already had thirteen feet of parchment beside her, that and including the fact she rarely stopped to correct mistakes, just because there was none to begin with. Before, Draco Malfoy was known for terrorizing anyone who came close to his high level of intelligence, especially towards a certain muggle-born. Yet, the girl that sat before him had a more intriguing way of displaying information that made it almost monumental. He finished his fourth foot of parchment with a final tap of his quill.

Draco looked up to watch the girl. He tried to distract himself from his memories by listening to her voice; it was somewhat…well…he didn't know. He just decided he really liked her voice. Actually, he liked everything about her, from her unique hair (he still didn't fully understand it's reflecting properties) to her genuine personality. Yes, her physically attributes were extremely appealing, but her charisma was what really intrigued him. Never had he met someone who was so confident, bright, loyal, and kind, not to mention a Slytherin. She was the complete opposite of him. Draco frowned. He had done such terrible things in the past, in the war, and his family trickled down from glory ever since. He had been through a lot and not once had she judged him. Not once had she questioned him about his past. And yet, she fit perfectly in this Hogwarts lifestyle, in her own little world. Draco stared at the girl in front of him and had the most magnificent epiphany he had ever experienced. He was in love.

-x-

"Unlike the Ancient English runes, the Irish Demiguise represents both 0 and the negative scale, which is similar to…" Grace's minds went blank briefly; she was hoping this wouldn't happen. "Er...Draco?"

Draco snapped out of his realization at the sounds of her voice saying his name, "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry to ask you this but…I'm unsure about a fact and I want to double check in a book. Can…uh…can you get me _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms: Demiguise through Runespoor_? It should be on the third shelve from the bottom in the Runes section, and in-between _Spellman's Syllabary_ and _The Simple Pronunciations of Rowcorn_. Sorry to ask…I know I interup-"

"You didn't interrupt me Grace," Draco stopped her rambling, "I'll be glad to do it. Just sit tight, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Grace smiled and they both chuckled as she thanked him for the umpteenth time.

Grace could hear Draco get up from his chair and walk away. She sat in silence for a couple minutes thinking about the blonde who previously occupied the seat across from her. He was so different from what she used to think of him. He had this outer layer that only a couple could break through, and when one did, they would be quite surprised. Draco could be a very loyal friend when asked to be, and she fairly enjoyed that version of him. However, she repeatedly watched him replace his mask and act the way she always viewed him as. And spending more time with him, Grace couldn't figure if she should respect or hate it. Her brother seemed to rely on Draco a great deal, and therefore she had spent a good amount of time with him, and the more and more she did, the more she saw what she believed to be his true-self, and the more she began to like him…as a person. Well it was a start.

The sound of a nearby seat took her out of her reverie. "Uh, hello?" She knew the person could not be Draco, just because he gave her space (which she was very appreciative of) and would never sit beside her without permission or if situation sought for it, not to mention the person didn't smell like him either. Yes, this figure was not her assigned study buddy.

"Hi." The voice snapped impatiently. From the sound, Grace could make out the person to be a female, a very unhappy female at that.

"C-can I help you?" Grace stuttered, the voice was so familiar but she couldn't put a finger on who it belonged to.

"Listen bitch, just do us all-"

She finally put a face to the sound, "Lavender?"

-x-

Lavender went pale, how could this girl know exactly who she was? She made sure the trollop couldn't see, surely she couldn't identify by just her voice. Could she? Lavender turned around and pointed her wand towards her neck, mumbling a distortion spell on her vocal chords.

"No. But, I'll get to the point. Stay away from him. You're nothing but a filthy slag compared to me. You're worthless and nothing in his eyes, and he's only with you because you're the vulnerable little new girl that you are. So do us all a favor and snap out of you're pathetic little act and get away from him. You're tainting him." Lavender finished by spitting in the girl's face and giving good couple slaps to her face. She grabbed Grace's wrists and pressed down firmly, "I warned you once, do not make me do it again." Grace whimpered under the girl's wrath and hissed at the pain that was now coming to replace the initial numbness.

-x-

Grace was in complete shock as she received several smacks to the face. Tears were gaining in her blind eyes, and she frantically tried to search her robes for her wand. The stranger held her wrists to prevent her search, and drawled a final warning in her ear. The whole time, Grace's face was burning with fear and her heart was yearning to fight back. Not until a distant yell did the stranger release her wrists and leave. Grace leaned back in her chair as she heard the far patters of feet slow down into a few thuds.

"Merlin, what happened? I thought I saw someone here…" She heard Draco's voice say breathlessly.

Grace pushed the seat further back with her feet and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She turned away from the blonde and waved her wand to pack her things.

"Done already? What about your essay?"

Grace remained silent and kept her back firmly turned on him. Noticing the girl's reluctant form, Draco decided to respect her want for silence. Together they packed with an uncomfortable tension settling between the two.


	21. Chapter 21

At dinner, Grace sat four table sets away from Draco's seat. She ate silently and kept her facial features set on the plate in front of her, rarely did she ever look up. Even Pansy felt an upsetting vibe from her friend, so she ended up avoiding her. Blaise immediately knew something wasn't right, and interrogated the remainder of the group for answers. To no avail, he escorted his sister to her dormitories.

"What's going on with you?" Blaise asked as they walked towards the dungeons. He was met with silence.

"Gracie you know you can talk to me." Silence once more. Blaise started to break into a worried sweat and abruptly halted the two of them. "Did someone hex you again? Can you hear me?" He held onto her shoulders and shook them rapidly. "Can you speak?"

Grace shuddered at her brother's forcefulness. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

The Italian male gave out a sigh of relief, "Don't do that to me Gracie, I though you lost all of your senses." The two of them made it the Slytherin common room in silence.

-x-

Draco was thinking on the couch when the Zabinis entered the common room. Without a word, Blaise gave his sister over to Pansy who escorted her up the stairs and headed over to his own dormitories. The room was now devoid of all life. After depleting the fire whiskey stores from previous times of drinking the pain away, Draco was left with a case of butterbeer, which didn't give anything but a slight buzz. He rested his head on the back of the leather couch in thought. He was worried about Grace and her complete shift in attitude. Maybe it was him? He couldn't afford to scare a girl away, it would just prove himself as the man he was suppose to be. What he wanted to be. It wouldn't matter; he would be gone in a matter of months. After a good five bottles, Draco was on an absolute buzz. He felt as if the world was muddled and his eyes were quickly getting drunk with sleep. Leaning back into the sofa, he let out a hopeful breath. In a matter of months.

**_ The air was cold and Draco buried himself deeper in the blankets. He was fully conscious now and he rolled over so his side was parallel to his nightstand. He took in a deep breath to reassure himself he was still alive. A bang, a crash, a scream here or there… Draco pressed his face in his pillow. It was just memories of the war. Just failed attempts for power and death. Just days of darkness overcome by a couple flashes of green light. Just a period of time. _**

**_ Suddenly the noises stopped. Draco sat up as he realized they were real. Groping for his wand beside him, Draco felt the silence grow thicker around his bed. The thin rays of moonlight entered through his bedroom windows as his door opened and revealed a black hallway. A flash of metal gleamed in the corner of his eye._**

**_ "I'm sorry Draco. It's what we deserve, what I-I deserve. Forgive me."_**

-x-

Grace lay in the midst of her navy blue comforter, her mind replaying the stranger's words over and over in her mind. _"You're worthless…get away…filthy slag…" _Why was this affecting her so much? She had been threatened before, but for some reason, this warning hurt her, scared her. She didn't want to stay away from him. She didn't think she could. There was something between him and her that was like some unknown connection, and it was almost impossible for her not to stay away from it. That's what scared her about him, never before had she felt this as Hermione. But now, as Grace, she felt it…she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it wasn't something to be avoided. Draco had some effect on her, and she liked it. Draco…Draco…was he the one the stranger was talking about? Who else could it be? Then it hit her like a thousand falling books. Grace sat up straight in bed. Yes, Draco had a large amount of admirers in the school (practically 97% of the female population), but whoever attacked her specifically said, _"he's only with you because_…" -it had to be Ron Weasley. She let down the silence barriers around her bed and heard snoring, primarily from the source of a certain Millicent Bulstrode. Carefully getting out of bed to not wake any light sleepers, she walked towards what she believed to be the doorway.

-x-

Draco woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily into the carpet before the couch. Trembling, he picked himself up and attempted to wipe the sweat off his forehead with a shaky wrist. A sharp pain twisted within his chest and he couldn't help but groan at the familiar misery. With short breaths, he climbed back on the couch and quickly opened another warm bottle of butterbeer, knowing perfectly well he would need one later on. A small crash was heard in the corner of the room. Sitting up and pointing his wand in the direction of the intruder, Draco turned to face the source of the sound. Grace had just descended from the staircase, without help, and bumped into a nearby chessboard, leaving a few of the pieces to fall to the ground. Draco thought she was fetching in her demure grandpa pajamas, that happened to be a very complementing scarlet color. He quickly got up and turned to help the girl, despite if she wanted him to or not.

"Uh-hey…are you asleep?" Draco awkwardly asked before he touched her, the only people who he heard housed sleepwalkers were Longbottom and a couple Hufflepuffs.

"No." Grace said as she regained balance on a nearby table. "You're up late."

"I should say the same to you," Draco walked up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's sit down."

After they got situated on the couch, Grace was the first to break the silence. "You smell like alcohol."

Draco turned in embarrassment, "Yeah well…I thought I would have a couple drinks…" He was waiting for her to pester him about school rules, but got the complete opposite, "Do you have any to spare?" she asked. Shocked, Draco handed her the open bottle of butterbeer.

"Thanks," Grace said once again and let out a captivating smile. Draco glowed with a confident aura when he saw her grin, although she couldn't see, he smiled back. Grace took a sip of her butterbeer and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for acting so weird earlier. I just had to think things through."

Draco made himself comfortable when he heard the signs of conversation. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You don't have to feel obligated to explain yourself unless you want to…"

Grace smiled as she took another sip, "That's the thing…I want to."

-x-

Blaise woke up early in the morning with a small strain in his back. Knowing he couldn't go back to sleep unless the pain was relieved, he wandered over to Draco's trunk trying to find that numbing ointment the blonde used for Quidditch practice. Unable to find it, he remembered Draco staying out in the common room all night, so Blaise decided to confront the man and ask where he kept it. Walking out to the common room, Blaise was met with the sight of his sister and best mate sleeping soundly on the couch. Grace had her legs bent and thrown over Draco's lap, her head managed to venture in the crook of the man's neck, and his arm wrapped around the back of the couch. Blaise smirked with a sly expression, "I told you mate…you like her." He walked back to bed with peace in his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco got ready that morning in a strangely good mood. As he slipped on his essential black t-shirt, he recalled one of the many conversations he and Grace had the previous night.

**Several hours earlier… **

"What are those?" Draco asked as he watched Grace place her third bottle onto the coffee table. At this point, they both had made themselves fairly comfortable on the couch.

"Nothing…" Grace muttered as she pulled her pajama sleeves to cover her wrists again.

"Those aren't nothing. Let me see." The boy demanded as he reached for her arm. Grace reluctantly gave him her arm, and secretly wished for her wand so she could place a quick glamour charm on her skin.

Draco inspected the bruises on her arm, anger bubbling in his veins. "Who did this to you?" He looked up at her with fiery eyes.

"Draco it's nothing. I'm fine now." Grace reasoned as she pulled her arm away. She shouldn't have let him see the marks the stranger gave her.

"I'll kill him."

"What?" Grace murmured in shock.

"I'll kill him. How could you let him do this to you?!" Draco seethed, knowing fairly well it was the Weasel.

"Don't! Draco, please! I promise, it wasn't him!" Grace explained.

Draco didn't believe her one bit, but continued to talk to her through the night. When she finally fell asleep, he spoke again, "He won't touch you again, I swear it…"

**Present…**

Grace found her way down the stairs after Pansy helped her to get ready. Today she had her hair pulled away in a loose ponytail, and the focus of her face was her eyelashes. Grace was never one to wear makeup before, especially as Hermione, and now she felt a bit too glamoured for such a daily occasion. As Pansy helped her get ready, Grace tried to think of how to diffuse the situation about Ron. He was her boyfriend, but someone seemed to dislike their relationship enough to make things physical towards her. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with the boy, and she was so close to befriending Harry and Ginny again. For now, Grace decided to keep her distance but maintain her relationship.

"Morning Gracie," Blaise greeted as his sister reached the bottom of the staircase. Draco was leaning against the banner of the fireplace, casually waiting for the specific female. Knowing his best friend was watching, Blaise planted a kiss on his sister's cheek for emphasis. In response, he heard Draco growl from the other side of the room. Blaise chuckled as he grabbed his sister's hand and began to lead her towards the portrait.

-x-

The rest of the day went as normal as possible. By lunchtime Grace decided to confront Ron and ask if there was any potential angry exes or admirers, just so she can keep an eye out. That, however, is difficult to do, especially when her brother was escorting her everywhere she went. The two siblings were currently walking towards the south side of the castle.

"How are you holding up sis?" Blaise asked in attempt to make conversation.

"Fine." Grace mumbled beside him, she was deep in thought. The two stayed quiet until they heard a familiar couple in the hallway.

Grace heard the sounds of her two of her best friends and halted, as their voices got close enough. "Hi Harry! Hi Ginny!" she exclaimed, stopping her and her brother in his tracks.

Harry and Ginny were in mid-discussion as they heard a girl greet their names. Still hand in hand, the two Gryffindors looked at the Slytherin duo. "Zabini." Harry said in a firm salutation.

"Do you know where Ronald is?" the girl asked, her brother looking down on her in awe.

Blaise hissed in low tone, "Grace…what are you-"

Ginny interrupted him, "I haven't seen him since lunchtime, but now should be his free period. I think I overheard Peeves tell Filch that he saw him near the West corridor. Probably in the Charms room if you ask me."

"Thanks Gin, you're great." Grace said brightly, she grabbed her brother's hand and headed towards the designated location. She knew Ginny must be right; Ron was one to visit the Charms classroom in that part of the castle, it was the only class down there that he had.

Ginny looked back at her boyfriend, "Did she just call me Gin?" Harry sported a perplexed expression, "I guess she's just really friendly…" he stated, knowing very well that the only people who called his girlfriend that was her family, him, and Hermione Granger.

-x-

Blaise was trying to stop his sister from running to the Charms classroom, "Gracie why don't you let me lead? You know, so you won't run into things!" Grace slowed her pace and let him guide her.

"Thank you," Blaise said trying to catch his breath, "Why are we visiting the Weasel?"

"It's Weasley, Blaise. And I need to talk to him."

"Ahh…you're finally going to break things off with him aren't you?"

Grace stopped, an offended expression forming on her cherubic features, "No."

Blaise looked at his sister in disappointment, "Oh okay. Just don't start snogging in front of me…" He started as he led them towards Charms.

As Grace believed to be near the classroom, she heard her brother open up the door. "Ron?" She asked into the room. A few gasps were heard, and she felt her brother's grip tighten harshly on her hand. She let out a slight whimper from the sudden pain; he was practically crushing her.

-x-

Blaise opened the door of the Charms classroom to see the Weasel giving a very sensual display of mouth to mouth with the same blonde female as last time. The Italian became red with fury as he saw his sister's boyfriend in lip-lock with another woman.

-x-

Ron looked up to see his girlfriend and her brother in the doorway. 'Oh shit,' his mind stuttered. Behind him, Lavender could be seen with a defiant smirk on her face, oh this was just perfect.

-x-

"Ron?" Grace asked again, "Are you in there?"

"Grace lets go." Her brother practically yelled beside her. He then turned her roughly and started dragging her down the corridor.

"BLAISE! Let me go!" She demanded as she tried to rip his iron grip off her bruised wrists.

"Grace I needed you to get out of there," Blaise stated, his anger obviously directed towards something else.

Grace calmed down considerably, "Was he in there?" She stopped walking, hoping her brother would do the same.

Blaise didn't know what to say, at the moment he wanted to murder the ginger, but he didn't want to be the one to break his sister's heart.

Grace took his silence as a 'yes', "If he was with someone else….I-" her voice cracked as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'll be okay. I will."

Blaise took his sister in his arms and laid her head against his chest, shortly hearing soft sobs in the fabric. The brother looked up to just the person he wanted to see, "Mate, mind taking my sis for a bit? I need to exterminate a rodent."

Draco turned towards his friend, broom in hand and dressed in sweaty Quidditch robes. "Uh…yeah sure." He walked over to Grace and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. As he led her to the Slytherin common room, the girl's brother headed in the opposite direction in means to hex a specific Weasel into oblivion.

-x-

Once Draco sat Grace down on one of the desks in the common room, he briefly left her to shower and change into normal clothing. When he came back Grace was done crying and twiddling a quill in between her fingers. "What was the cause of so many tears?" He said softly, knowing she might break down again at any moment.

Grace looked up as she heard Draco's voice. The girl let out a large depressing sigh, "I think Ron and I are over…"


	23. Chapter 23

The next of the day, Grace kept her distance from Ron, not knowing if they officially broke up or not. Eventually, her and Draco ended up in the library once again.

"Do you mind getting that book I asked for the other day? I want to finish my essay…" Grace asked once she brought out her charmed quill.

"Sure," Draco laughed, he was very grateful for some time alone, "just don't start ignoring me once I get back."

"I won't, no worries."

Draco got up and left Grace at the table to find the requested book. Drumming her fingers on the table, she was startled when a familiar voice appeared out of nowhere.

"She used to do that too…" Ron chuckled nearby.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked after she got over her initial shock.

"Hermione…she used to tap her fingers like that."

"Oh." She heard Ron sit in Draco's seat. "May I help you?"

"Can't a bloke stop by to say hi to a girl?"

"I don't see why not…" Grace responded. She then heard him switch seats and occupy the chair beside her.

Ron planted a long kiss on his Grace's lips, "We've barely talked the last two days. And you look like you needed that." He captured her lips again, "I'm glad to help."

Grace backed away in disgust, "Ronald, please, now is not an appropriate time."

"Don't stop me now babe, I'm just getting started." Ron then grabbed her hands in one of his own, and trailed his second hand slowly up her right leg.

"Ron, stop it." Grace pleaded as his hand was rising higher and higher. The redhead took her lips again, and she let out a muffled scream.

"You fucking bastard." Draco hissed as he grabbed the boy's collar. He then proceeded to pick him out of his chair, and throw the boy on the library carpet. "You're a disgusting excuse for a man."

The blonde turned towards a gasping Grace, "Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ron grunted as he picked himself up. The boy was still sore from all the hexes the Grace's brother had thrown at him.

"Don't treat her like that," Draco seethed, his anger taking full control of his body.

"Why would you care? She was clearly enjoying it!" Ron began to yell.

That was the last straw; Draco could see from Grace's horrified face that she did not enjoy a second of the Weasel's actions, and considering the marks the boy had left on her, he wanted to bash his face in. "Listen Weasel-"

Grace could practically feel the anger in the air, so she grabbed Draco's wrist in desperation. "Draco, don't," Grace subconsciously rubbed her thumb against the back of his wrist in a comforting way, "Ron…I did ask you stop."

She heard the redhead let out a disturbed gasp, "So you really didn't want it?" Grace nodded her head. "You could've told me we were going too fast-"

"Leave. We need to get work done, and you're breaking the concentration she needs to finish her essay." Draco interrupted, his anger still showing through his words.

"Who says I have to listen to you, Ferret?" Ron demanded.

Grace whispered as tears began to form in her eyes, "I can't do this anymore. Just go Ronald." With another large grunt, she knew the redhead was gone.

"Are you okay?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah…I am." Grace trembled as she attempted to recollect her calm state. The girl let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her lips against her sleeve and smoothed out her parchment.

Draco set the book aside and sat down, waiting until it was an appropriate time to talk. He was beating himself on the inside for not coming back sooner. Had he known the Weasel would be there, he would've tried more physical ways of getting his point across. He made a promise to her, although she wasn't conscious to hear it, and he didn't keep to it. But next time he would, Draco was sure of that. "Why do you put up with pricks like him? " He finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Draco began to get out his Divination homework.

Grace looked up from preparing her work, "Ronald is a terrific wizard." She set down her enchanted quill, "I know him. He isn't normally like this."

Draco stopped writing and set down his quill as well, "I bet you do."

Noting the thick sarcasm in his voice, Grace decided to add to the fire, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"How can you claim to know a person so well and still guarantee they aren't usually like this? You weren't here but Weasley has pretty much shagged half of Gryffindor. It's bloody disgusting! And especially after he's treated you!"

Grace crossed her arms, an argument he wanted, an argument he would get. "Everyone has grey colors in their past, Draco."

"He just threw himself at you! If I hadn't come into the sodding situation you could've been hurt! He's done it before!"

"Ron isn't like this! He never would or do such a thing!"

"Is that what you read in his bloody folder?!"

Grace sat back in defeat, "What?"

"Is that what you read in his god damn folder?!"

"D-Draco…"

"You think I don't know? You have more information about us than I know about my own family! I know how you Zabinis work…you use your oh-so-precious magical insignia to get under all of our skin. You lot use them to your advantage and it bloody well works doesn't it?!"

"What are you going on about?!"

"You read about the Weasleys and you immediately know everything there is to know. You know how he works, you know how he thinks, what he likes, his worst fears, everything. You know how to please him. Yet, not once in that god forsaken file does it say 'I treat women like shite'. That is something he clearly does, but yet you won't believe it because it's not inscribed on a damn piece of magical parchment!" Draco collapsed back into his chair, choosing to put an end to the fight.

Grace remained silent and turned her face away to ward off the water in her tear ducts. After a minute or two of silence she whispered just loud enough to hear, "I have never used my family's gifts for my own benefit…"

Draco just regained control of his breathing the same time Grace found the courage to talk. Swiftly picking up his quill and writing several words on his Divination parchment, he let out a large sigh. "I believe you haven't, but your family is guilty of it I assure you."

At this point Grace really wished she could see, mainly because it was so difficult to understand Draco's emotions by only his voice. She didn't know if he sounded sincere, angry, or sad. "I won't argue with that," she said, knowing her father could be liable for such a statement.

-x-

The two of them worked independently for an hour or so, Draco occasionally reading a passage or two from a nearby textbook to provide Grace with evidence. After a good bit of time Draco was processing many things in his mind at once. Still continuing his essay, he nonchalantly mumbled, "Might as well burn mine…"

Grace stopped talking to her enchanted quill when she heard Draco's statement. "Burn what?"

The blonde in question looked up in surprise as he realized what he said. Might as well fulfill the young woman's curiosity… "My folder. Burn my folder."

"Why would I do that?" Grace's eyes widened at the boy's confidence. The portfolios she had gone through, (granted she had only read two) were some of the most accurate, interesting compositions she had ever had the opportunity to decipher. The cruelty of burning such a valuable structure was almost heart wrenching for her. The next short words made Grace stumble into both a terrified and stunned state.

"Soon there will be nothing in it."


	24. Chapter 24

Lavender pressed an ice pack onto a patch of Ron's bruising skin, the ginger hissing with the infliction of pressure.

"Why did your girlfriend's brother hex you again?" Ginny asked as she settled into Harry's arms.

"I booked the pitch the same time the Slytherins wanted to practice…" He shoved Lavender's arm away from his side, "and Zabini isn't my girlfriend anymore."

The other three Gryffindor faces clearly expressed their baffled state. Ginny was the first to break the quietness that had become too common nowadays, "I told you it wouldn't last long," her head clearly turned to Harry.

Ron went red from his sister's lack of sympathy; "Well I'm sorry that I can't find someone compatible with me like you are with Harry…and it's not my bloody fault anyways."

"What do you mean mate?" Harry asked as he shifted Ginny in his lap, he could see right through his best friend.

"She's completely mad if she wants to spend all her time with Slytherins surrounding her like guard dogs."

"Well Zabini is a Slytherin, she can't spend time with much anyone else. And besides she still can't see. I heard a few of them were bribed by her brother to take care of her while she's in this state." Harry reasoned. He wasn't quite sure why he was supporting his best mate's ex, but she had this familiar stature that he relatively enjoyed.

"Well then why don't you deal with her?!" Ron yelled, breaking the common room into a disturbed silence.

"Ron you are compatible with someone," Ginny said, referring to her brother's previous statements. She desperately wanted to get off the topic at hand.

"And who might that be?"

"Me!"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny both looked at Lavender with pure disgust, apparently they forgot she was part of the conversation.

"I was talking about Hermione," Ginny said, turning her full weight towards the obsessive blonde.

Ron placed his head in his hands, purposely pushing Lavender off the couch they were both sitting on. "I don't know about that…"

"Huh?" The other three said at once, even Lavender expected him to say something more endearing.

"I don't know…It's just…" Ron looked up to his friends, tears making their way over his blue irises. "Blimey…I miss her."

-x-

"She's going to hate me."

"Should I care?"

"She hates to fly."

Draco stopped himself in the dungeon hall, "Why the hell are we doing this then?"

Blaise was already far ahead of him, his voice echoing off the damp cavern, "I told you…you have absolutely no idea how fun it is to have siblings."

"Well that's an extremely vague answer."

Blaise let out an annoyed sigh, "Just get your damn broom and I'll show you."

By this point, the two heads of Slytherin had entered their relative common room. Draco quickly left to obtain his broom, while Blaise strode to the corner where his sister sat. "Hey," he casually said, kissing his sister on the cheek.

Grace leaned into her brother's arms and took in his familiar scent. "I'm sooooo bored," she groaned into his sleeve.

"And why is that?"

"I can't read, I can't write, I can't do a damn thing!"

"Come on," Blaise began to sit up, carefully unraveling his sister from his robes. He grasped her fragile hands in his own and cautiously led her outside the common room, where Draco was already waiting. Blaise had secretly placed a sound charm on his mates shoes, so that his sister would only believe it was just them walking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere."

"Blaise Adron Zabini do not dare lie to me."

"I am not!"

By the time the trio had stopped, judging by the uneven stone beneath her loafers and the wind coming in through the stone archways, Grace could tell they were still on school grounds. She was on the northern bridge. "I don't appreciate your inscrutable behavior."

"I am not being inscrutable!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Draco couldn't help but snort at the familial argument; they both seemed so childish. Grace cut short the fight when she heard the small interruption. "Who's there?"

"No one Gracie…you're getting barmy." Blaise looked at his best friend with a stricken glare, one that meant to say, 'shut up'. Complying with the Italian's orders, Draco lifted his arms in defense.

"I swear I heard some-"

"Come on Grace, let's get started…" Blaise quickly placed a sound bubble on his sister's head and turned towards Draco. "Okay, so I'll get her on the broom and you go on from there."

"Me?! Why the bloody hell does it have to be me? She's your sister!" The blonde defended, he just wanted to watch Grace squirm, not take any part in the action.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, YOU'RE seeker. She's much safer with you!"

Draco eyed his best mate in fury and quickly got settled on his broom. Blaise took off Grace's sound bubble and instructed her to wrap her arms around him, which was of course Draco's torso instead.

"Why do I have to hug you from behind?"

"Because we are going for a ride…"

Grace became alert as she felt her feet lift from the ground. "YOU PUT ME ON A BROOM!"

She could hear her brother laughing in the distance. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! OH MERLIN, GET ME DOWN. I'M GOING TO DIE!" "BLAISE GET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Draco was suffering from the girl's instinctive punches as he rose the two of them out an archway and into the pit underneath the bridge. He absolutely loved the feeling of flying, but this time was disrupted by Grace's screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT IT WILL YOU! YOU'RE FINE!" Blaise yelled from the stone bridge. This was just too fun; he got the pure joy of aggravating his sister and the opportunity for his best mate to suffer her wrath.

In the air, Grace started to hyperventilate. "P-p-p-please get me down." She started to claw Draco's chest, hoping it will delay their flight pattern.

"Just enjoy it." Draco said, trying to get higher in the air. Grace was too scared to realize the voice was not her brother's.

"I can't do this…you know I hate f-flying…PLEASE." Grace started to tear.

Draco could feel water enter through the fabric of his shirt, and analyzing that it was not raining, he began to slow down. At a glacial pace, Draco rounded the west part of the castle, carefully winding through the many points and tapestries that jutted out of the stone. He began to lift them higher and higher towards the astronomy tower, hoping that the small railing could provide the two of them support. The sun was beginning to set and the air becoming much colder, and Grace began to squeeze his torso with less and less force.

The girl behind him was absolutely terrified until the pilot complied to her wishes and slowed down. Unraveling her arms just a smidge, she let the air run through her hair and touch ever sense on her body. Grace felt weightless in the air and she began to wonder why she hated flying in the first place, but judging that she couldn't see, she concluded it was the view that scared her most.

When Draco finally reached their destination, he carefully stopped the broom and let it hover just out of reach from the tower railing. He balanced on the broom and gently took Grace's hand off his chest and placed it on the cold rail. She immediately grabbed onto the banister for support, but remained on the broom.

As Grace held the rail with gratitude, she began to see small pools of grey and blue slowly disappear. Blurred forms began to clarify, just like muggle camera lenses focusing. She could see. The first thing she saw clearly was the view. The sun was setting in shades of purple and red and the Black lake seemed to shimmer with an iridescent quality. Thestrals were flying above the trees, and even Draco could see them. Grace gasped in awe at the scene before her, the view clearly taking her breath away. Draco turned to face the girl and immediately took note of her eyes. Their clouded appearance had depurated and glowed with a lustrous element. "About time…" was all he could say.

Grace was startled by the sudden voice and quickly turned her head to see an attractive blonde. In the air, the sun seemed to reflect directly off of him, making him look like a glowing figure. His eyes were glazed with happiness and his smile reached each corner of his face. The only dull thing about his appearance was his black shirt, which seemed to be ripped in several places from her finger's scratching him. "Draco?"

Draco nodded with a closed smile on his face; he went back to looking at the celestial view in front of him.

Grace was extremely confused to how Draco got there, but was then distracted by looking down. She saw hundreds of meters below her, dark depths of stone and concrete. The sight began to haunt her and creep that initial fear that filled her very bones a few mere minutes ago. Grace observed her balance on the thin broom supporting her and she immediately began to sway. Letting out a final screech, she managed to fall off the broom and begin her descend to the depths below.

Draco, as fast as he was, began to chase after the girl with dread filling his veins. As quick as a snitch itself, he grasped onto the ends of her robes and lifted her into his arms. "Don't look down." Grace immediately embraced herself in his arms and dug her face into his shirt, scared of the feeling of nothing supporting her.

Draco immediately flew to the Hospital Wing and landed on the small entrance outside the corridor. When they finally landed, Grace wobbled on the solid ground beneath her feet and managed to get off the broom. Draco swiftly picked her up again and ran towards the medical room. "Draco, I'm fine. There's no need-"

The blonde just kept going, using legilimency, he entered his best mate's mind. _"Hospital Wing now."_

Blaise became alert as he waited by the stone bridge. He heard Draco's voice in his mind and new something was up. He took off with great speed.


	25. Chapter 25

"This is what you got me for? She's not even hurt!" Blaise huffed in irritation.

"She could've been! She dropped two stories!"

"I'm fine Draco, don't worry so much." Grace pleaded as Madam Pompfrey finished examining her.

"Of course of all times she regains her sight, it has to be several kilos above the ground…" Blaise breathed as he ran a hand over his face. "This is ridiculous. Grace your fine. Lets go."

"Let her rest for a while, you boys create so much drama. It's exhausting," the medi-witch argued. She left the three Slytherins in the bed area.

Blaise let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to go reason with the old bird." He strode out towards the nurse's office.

"I swear he's the more dramatic one," Draco said, pointing his thumb in the direction where Blaise left.

Grace giggled, "I can justify to that." She combed her fingers through her windswept hair in attempt to brush out the tangles. Looking up, she took notice of Draco's tattered state. "Merlin, did I do that?"

Draco looked down on his shirt, noticing the small scratches with droplets of blood hanging off the skin. He snickered, "Yeah you did."

Grace began to get off the bed, "I'm so sorry. Let me help-"

Draco swiftly stepped back. "I'm fine, really."

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not," the small Italian began as she folded her arms elegantly across her chest, "sit down."

The blonde obliged to her orders and sat on the cot while Grace picked through several ointments on a nearby shelf. She recognized a thick orange sludge and plucked the jar from its rightful place. Returning quickly to the mattress, she stuck a finger into the warm goop and gently started to spread it onto Draco's exposed chest. "It should heal in a couple of minutes," she mumbled in concentration.

Draco looked down as Grace carefully spread the gel-like substance on his wounds, "Do you want to be a medi-witch?"

Looking up from her work, Grace gave a small smile, "No."

The blonde boy then nodded in understanding. He naturally lifted his left arm to pull a stray hair away from her face. He relished the feeling of her hair between his fingertips and cherished the warmth her face was emitting off her skin.

Grace had clutched onto Draco's arm during his affectionate gesture and immediately felt a spell. "What's this?"

"Nothing." Draco extracted his arm immediately and pathetically attempted to hide the limb.

"Draco, give it here."

"I said it's nothing. Get over it." He said, anger filling his words.

Grace swiftly got out her wand and pointed it at the small visible bit of Draco's left inner arm. The boy then tried to cover up the tattoo with his right arm, hoping the torture would end. He hated what was imprinted there, and he certainly didn't want anyone to see it.

"It's fading you know. You won't need to hide it much longer." Grace said, knowing fully well what was hidden behind Draco's glamour charm.

"How do you know that?"

She gave a small smile, "My brother was one too you know. He showed me his and I don't judge him for it. I'm not going to judge you for yours either." She ripped her gaze from Draco's stunned expression and carefully took his arm into her hands, letting the Dark Mark be fully visible. Draco's heart stopped as Grace began to run her fingers around the delicate swirls of ink and ended at the head of the snake. "I would never judge you for something you were forced to do." She looked up into Draco's steel grey eyes and concluded her monologue, "You don't have to be alone." Grace pointed her wand to her left arm and lifted the glamour charm, revealing the word 'Mudblood' made out of fading scars.

Draco instinctively pulled her arm closer to get a better view. Where had he seen this before? His memory was foggy and his grip was getting tighter and tighter. When he saw her arm all he could recall was a long terrified shriek. He let go of her arm and backed away, making the bed push backwards.

Blaise then entered the area with a look of triumph on his face, "I got permission. Come on, let's go."

Grace quickly rushed after her brother, leaving a haunted blonde behind on the cot.

-x-

Ron sat on his bed in deep though. The air was cold and he couldn't care less about his freezing toes. He didn't know why he felt so rotten over this breakup. He had dumped several other girls before, so why was this affecting him so much? Ron ran a large hand over his freckled face and groaned into his pillow. This feeling was so familiar. It felt—It felt almost like he lost something all over again. Like he lost someone… The redhead sat straight up in the four-post bed, eyes wide in realization.

**A couple hours later… **

After a quick dinner the Zabinis could be found walking back to their dormitories.

"Why do you want to spend your Friday nights in a dank common room?"

"I need to catch up on the work I've missed in the last couple of days." Grace said, walking swiftly down the side of the hall.

"You finished that work weeks ago. Draco told me you're months ahead!" Blaise huffed, trying to catch up with his sister's strides. "For someone so tiny, you walk fairly quick."

"Thank you-" His sister smirked, slowing her pace so her twin could match her speed. "Speaking of Draco, how did he tell you where I was?"

"He knows occulmency and legilimency."

Grace stopped in surprise, "Wh-"

"Don't worry, he doesn't use it unless he needs to. Lucius made him learn when he was very young. You know, a way to gain power and all…"

"Speaking of Mister Malfoy-"

"Lucius. Call him Lucius."

Grace crossed her arms, apparently tired from her brother interrupting. "Why?"

Blaise shrugged, "Draco hates for him to be the rightful owner of the Malfoy name."

"Well that's a bit selfish, considering he is Draco's father."

"Trust me Grace, after what he put Draco and his mum through, you would be just as ashamed." Blaise continued walking along the brick corridor.

"Get me his file." Grace panted as she jogged up to meet her brother.

"What?"

"Get me his file."

"Why would I do that?"

"I want to read it."

"Do you fancy him or something?"

Grace paused in frustration, "That has nothing to do with it…and it's none of your business!" Her brother gave her a long knowing smirk. "He told me he wants to destroy his file, I want to know what's in it that he doesn't want anyone else to see."

Blaise stopped, taking a stance with full seriousness, "If he doesn't want anyone to see it, then don't look through it. And besides, you can't destroy the files. They're indestructible."

"I don't want to destroy it, I want to read it!"

"Come on Grace, this is a bad idea."

"I know you're curious too! Why can't I see it?!"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because father is already furious for me taking the Weasleys' and our own! Come on! It'll only be for a day or two!" She gave her twin large sad eyes.

"No."

"Blaise pleeeeaaasssseee."

"No."

Grace sniffed, "B-Blaise..."

Her brother sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll get it tomorrow."

"Yay! I love you!" She kissed the boy on the cheek.

"You too sis."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor boy's dorm, ready to change into more comfortable clothing. Opening the door and walking over to his bed, he noticed his friend rummaging with something over his own covers. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Trying to focus…"

"You know you can't focus."

"Well I'm bloody well trying!"

"Okay fine you're trying! What for?" Harry said in defense, simultaneously pushing up his round spectacles.

"They are just too alike-" Ron mumbled, going over several items on his bed.

"Ron?"

The ginger continued with his antics, causing Harry's face to fill with worry. "I didn't see you at dinner today… you're always at dinner."

"I'll go down to the kitchens later," the boy stated, still looking down at a large piece of parchment.

"RON!"

"What?!" The redhead yelled, fully breaking out of his concentration.

"What is going on with you?!" Harry yelled, causing his fists to clench with frustration.

Ron waved him over to his side of the room, making space on the covers so his friend could sit. "Look here," he pointed at one parchment to another, "look at the writing."

Harry leaned over the inscriptions with careful weight, "What about them?"

"Really Harry? You're smarter than me and you can't even see it?"

"Well, what is it then?"

"They're alike!" Ron beamed, pushing the papers towards his best mate.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look again Harry!"

Green eyes scanned the documents with pure interest, but no avail. He looked at Ron with a defeated expression.

Ron gave out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, "Oh honestly," he pointed a large finger at the corner of each parchment.

As Harry's head lowered towards the paper, his expression got larger with curiosity, _Grace Zabini_, his eyes shifted to the parchment parallel to it, _Hermione Granger_.

-x-

Draco sat back in his bed with true serenity in his mind. He picked through all his memories with Grace and the one created that day was the final straw for him. Draco closed his eyes and recollected the feeling of her fingers touching his arm, her soft words breathing what he felt was his heart and soul at that moment. She physical mended him from his pain and worry, tore the very fabric of hate he had been wounding around himself, and fought against all the disgusting displays he had done in the past. That was the final straw.

The blonde then opened his grey eyes and sat up, bending over so his head sat on his knees. That moment in the library was not when he realized love, it was that day. It was all of those days. From the moment she first stepped in the common room. He loved her. Draco gave out a long strangled breath. He was so determined. So determined to finally do it. To finally give up on life, get away from the world that had become of his. He was going to surrender to his demon of a father. He was going to do it. But then she came along. Grace showed him absolute joy and spirit. She showed him there is good, that… he… could possibly be good. He couldn't conceivably give up the fight, not after what she did to him.

Getting out of bed, Draco walk over to the dorm room window. Rain slipped down the glass in beads of chilled fog, the snow outside melting and reforming in a new life. The trees were bare from their familiar green coat and leaned horizontally under the weight of ice. Draco placed a warm hand against the frozen gass. He was going to do this right.

-x-

Harry was back on his bed, folding his robes for tomorrow. "How did you get Hermione's notes?"

"I would always forget to give back her Arithmacy notes, so she started making copies for me."

"Does Zabini do that too?"

"Yeah she does…" Ron said in awe, everything was laid out before him and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"What do you suppose it means?" Harry stated, sitting down on the floor.

"Can't you see Harry?!" Ron got up and strode towards the window, leaning his forehead against the glass. "They're the same."

"What's the same?"

"Who, Harry. Who's the same." The redhead turned back around, the moonlight shinning through his ginger strands.

"You're confusing me mate."

"Grace! Grace and Hermione are the same!" Ron emphasized, his arms waving in the air around him.

Harry leaned his head back against the frame of his bed, "You're blimey joking. I think you've gone a bit mad."

"I have not!"

"No two people can be the same Ron."

"They are! I'm sure of it!"

"First off, they aren't. Zabini is another girl. Hermione is…well she's Hermione. Second, you only looked at two sets of notes. That's not enough to prove anything of the sort."

"Come on Harry! You can't be kidding!"

"Ron I think you should talk to Ginny or something. You're getting ridiculous."

Ron stomped over to the his best mate's bed, "Look. They have the same personality. Everything! It's almost like they are in different bodies but have the same brain!"

Harry's eyes rolled upwards in annoyance, "Frankenstein doesn't exist, Ron."

"What's Franken-st-wah?"

The raven-haired boy got up and placed his hands firmly on Ron's shoulders, "It's a muggle story. Anyways, you need to calm down. I know it's been hard with Hermione's disappearance and all, but you can't go on like this."

Ron stepped back, his eyes widening with bewilderment. He quickly sat down on the nearest bed and placed his head in his hands.

Harry walked over and patted his best friend's back; "It's been difficult for me too…"

"No." Ron looked up in excitement, "No. Don't you see? Harry! After Hermione left, Grace came! It all fits!"

Harry shoved a hand through his hair and sat back in annoyance, "Honestly Ron you need to stop. This theory is maddening and improbable!"

"I swear Harry, it is her!"

Harry sighed in defeat, "Whatever you say mate."


	27. Chapter 27

**The next day…**

A portion of the Gryffindor table was completely silent at breakfast that morning. The only noises that could be heard were the angry grunts and dramatic motions of a particularly agitated Ron Weasley.

**Last night…**

Harry had brought his best mate down to the common room and forced him to reveal to Ginny and Lavender his 'absurd' theory.

"I AM NOT MENTAL!"

"Ron! It's been tough on all of us, you aren't the only one who misses her…" Ginny yelled, tears running down her cheeks. Harry quickly conjured a tissue and held his girlfriend against his chest.

"Why would I miss her? She's in the Slytherin common room right now!"

"Ronald, stop it!" Lavender cried, frustrated with her ex's speculations. "I even agree you're taking this too far. Hermione's gone! Good riddance! Out of here! Vanished!" She waved her arms frantically, trying to emphasize her point.

"Lavender, get out of here. You're making it worse. And if you ever say 'good riddance' with 'Hermione' in the same sentence again, I wouldn't make an exception to hex you, even if you are a girl." Harry said in a stern voice, his eyes flashing with anger.

Ginny's sobs soon turned into small hiccups and she slowly unraveled herself from her boyfriend's robes, being careful to remain in his embrace. Lavender stormed out of the room in pure rage, slamming the dorm's door in a loud echo. "Ron, please try to be rational. You don't need to think these kinds of things." Ginny stated, leaning her cheek on Harry's chest.

Ron groaned in his failure and went off to bed.

**Present…**

"If you eat slower you have a smaller chance of choking." Ginny said, looking up to watch Ron stuff three eggs in his mouth.

Once he finished swallowing Ron wiped a napkin over his lips, simultaneously grabbing his goblet. "How can you be so calm when she's sitting right over there!" Ron pointed towards the Slytherin table, where Grace was chatting very happily next to Draco Malfoy.

The rest of the group didn't bother looking over, "Blimey Ron. Get over yourself, you're making everyone stressed." Harry argued, leaning his head closer to his plate, trying to avoid Ron's angry glare.

"I will no-"

A clutter of chirps was heard and everyone cleared their dishes out of the way. Looking above, Lavender spotted a school owl and quickly found a great interest of a scratch in the wooden table. In her peripheral vision she watched as Ron received a small letter and the owl retake flight.

"You didn't owl mum did you?" Ron asked curiously, he rarely got letters nowadays, just a lot of fan mail every now and again.

"No…" Ginny responded, her eyes just as questioning.

"Well let's see it then-" Harry began, watching Ron rip the envelope with a quick finger.

Ron's eyes went wide and froze in his place. It couldn't be. It-It shouldn't. It can't. He looked back down at the parchment in front of him.

_ Dear Ron,_

_By the time you read this it must be weeks from when I first sent it. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry for scaring you and Harry, but you must know I'm safe. Please do not worry about me. Things are complicated and I can't come back. I can't particularly tell you why I've left but know that I'm alright. I can't stand not seeing you both, which is why I'm coming to visit the last Friday of November. You should have this letter by then. Meet me at 9:30 near the Flutterby bush on the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest. I can't enter the castle, not after the way I left._

_Please come, I miss you._

_Hermione_

"Harry?" Ron's face blanched; he gave the letter to his friend with shaky hands.

"Oh my god…" Ginny murmured, looking over her boyfriend's shoulder.

Harry's face went just as white as Ron's, but quickly became the color of a howler. He slammed the letter down on the table, "Really Ron? This is just low." He stormed out of the hall.

Ron sat in his seat in utter confusion, slowly turning to his sister for help. She didn't offer any sympathy, "You didn't have to go this far Ron. Pretending like she still cared about us is just cruel, especially to Harry. He loved her too." She quickly got up and ran after her boyfriend.

Ron sat back in complete defeat, his eyes flickering between the girl across the room and the letter. This didn't make sense.

-x-

Blaise, Draco, and Pansy heard three small strides of feet behind their blindfolds.

"Where are you taking us?" Pansy whined beside Draco.

"Shhh. It's only fair that you tortured me, that I get my turn."

"But why do I have to come?"

"Because I thought you would enjoy it too."

"Wel-"

"Pans just shut it. You're voice is giving me a headache," Blaise groaned. "Grace, you know it was all fun putting you on a broom…we didn't mean anything by it."

"The best revenge is to be UNLIKE him who preformed the injury." Draco quoted; he too was intimidated by Grace's mysterious actions.

"Well, nothing inspires forgiveness quite like revenge." Grace said, opening the large door. "In you go." She led each Slytherin into the room.

"Why does it smell like burnt wood?" Pansy sniffed as her face crinkled in disgust, her blindfold slightly going over her forehead.

Grace waved her wand over the large space in front of her, placing a spell to cover up the charred stench. "You can take off your blindfolds now."

The three other Slytherins lifted their masks and stared at the vast amount of green in front of them. The 'sun' glowed form somewhere in the ceiling, making every inch of space vibrant in spring colors. It was a simple plain of grass, complete with a backdrop of hundreds of trees, separated by a short brick wall. They seemed to be in a park.

"Where are we?" Pansy was the first to speak.

"The Room of Requirements."

"A what?" Pansy muttered, still utterly confused about the soft grass beneath her feet, which in reality the ground was cold and snow-covered outside.

Blaise ignored Pansy's question, "What are we doing here?"

Grace's smile became a full-on smirk, eyeing each Slytherin with pure deviousness. Both Draco and Blaise were immediately frightened from her sudden switch in attitude and they both stepped back in caution. Grace lifted an elegant finger and pointed towards the left corner of the room. All three Slytherins followed her limb and caught eye of a metal rack, each indentation holding a large thin structure. Her smirk got wider. "Those are bicycles." Grace said in sly tone.


	28. Chapter 28

Ron twiddled the letter in his fingertips. He had spent hours re-reading the script and not once did he find anything out of line. This letter had to be from Hermione. The redhead sat on his bed in pure disappointment. Half of his heart was excited for the fact that she was still alive, another part was angry of her vagueness, and the rest was terrified for the fact that his friends had given up on her. But he would show them; he would prove that she was still alive.

Ron stepped out from his bed and put on his boots. Walking over to the other side of the room, he placed on his thickest cloak and picked through Harry's belongings, careful not to disrupt anything from its proper placement…besides one item. Once he obtained Harry's cloak, he clutched the letter to his chest while he surrounded himself with the invisible barrier. It was five to nine thirty, enough time to exit the castle and walk towards the Flutterby bush. Unlocking the dorms door, Ron stepped out in a mission to find his best friend and bring her home.

-x-

Grace couldn't help but laugh at the three most aristocratic students of Hogwarts that were lying upon the Slytherin couch. She clutched her stomach with force to keep herself from falling over, tears simultaneously making their appearance in front of her dark brown irises.

"Stop laughing." Blaise whined as he held an icepack to his groin.

"It's hilarious!"

"I even agree it's not funny." Draco said as he rubbed the calluses on his palms.

"You said people transport everyday on those things?! Why not use a bloody broom?!" Pansy cried from her awkward stretching.

"Brooms are magical dimwit." Draco said.

"I don't care, just never put me on one of those muggle things again."

Grace interrupted, "Actually brooms aren't considered magical in the muggle world. They are used for cleaning…"

The three Slytherins looked at her in confusion, completely aware of their ignorance for non-magical things.

"It's just funny to see you suffer that's all." Grace gave a comforting smile.

"Ugh-I need a bath." Pansy got up and pointed at Grace, "I warn you, if you ever make me do that again, I'll make your hair ugly the next time you let me fix you."

"My sister doesn't need fixing." Blaise smiled from the other end of the couch, Grace smiled back.

After Pansy closed the girl's door, the rest of the group chatted for a bit. Blaise was the first to get up. "I'm going to change." Grace and Draco gave him similar nods in response. He swiftly picked himself from the couch and exited the room.

"Your friend must've had a blast introducing you to muggle things." Draco laughed as he watched Blaise leave.

"Who?"

"Your muggle-born friend."

Grace blushed in embarrassment, "Oh-uh, yes."

Draco turned and flashed a brilliant smile. "I assume you're accustom to the muggle world then."

She could feel her eyes grow wider and the tips of her ears get redder, "Erm-yes. Is…Is that a problem?"

"No," the blonde started, he looked straight into her eyes, "It's different that's all."

"Is different good?"

His head teetered back and forth as if trying to weigh the options, "Yes." He smiled again, "It's not everyday you see a pureblood with an interest for such things…besides the Weasel-bees of course. Is that why you fancied him?"

Grace choked on saliva in her throat, "Um…no. The Italian's palms began to get sweaty and she felt a shiver of nervousness run down her back, "We've…we've been friends for a good amount of time…"

Draco sat back and stared into the distance; "You and I have been friends for a good amount of time."

Grace's jaw hung open, unable to pluck the courage to respond. A thick silence grew between the two and lasted for a while, until the noise of the boy's door creaked open and the sounds of a certain Italian descending the stairs.

"I-" Draco lied when he felt the quietness become awkward enough, "I think I'll change before going on patrols." He effortlessly picked himself up and slowly walked over to Grace. As he did so, Draco felt his heart race when her scent captivated his senses and their eyes connected for a mere second. He quickly placed his lips on her cheek. Draco then walked past Blaise, simultaneously giving him a respectful nod.

When her brother entered the couch area, Grace could be seen clutching her cheek affectionately.

Blaise sat down in Draco's seat, "Love is in the air isn't it?"

"Oh shut it."

Blaise chuckled as he wrapped his robes around him, "Well, I'm off."

"To where?"

"Home. To get the file, remember?"

Grace nodded as an afterthought. "Yes, right."

Blaise kissed his twin on the opposite cheek. "Love you sis."

"Love you too."

Before Blaise was out the door, he heard his sister call out for him, "Yeah?"

"Make sure not to touch the wound whenever it imprints itself, it only makes it worse."

Blaise swallowed a lump in his throat; he really was too good of a brother. He left towards McGonagall's office.

-x-

Grace got up and walked into her dorm. She sat on her bed running over the files with her fingers, carefully touching each family crest. As she got to the Weasleys, her mind began contemplating of what she said was true. Why did she love Ron? It wasn't for his ignorance or his eating habits for one. Maybe it was all the time they had spent growing up together. Or how he and Harry saved her from the troll in first year. Or the way he constantly needed her. Or the Christmases and Birthdays she would celebrate at the Burrow. That was it. Grace paused, her thoughts taking in the clear view.

Hermione loved Ron because he was family. The Weasleys would take her in every year despite her blood. They would invite her during holiday and have her stay the last couple weeks of summer. They stayed by Harry's side during the war. They would've died for him…for her. The loved her and she loved them.

Grace brushed the forming tears with the sleeve of her sweater and quickly opened the Weasleys' folder. She spread everyone's parchment in front of her in a pedigree-like web and began to read.

-x-

On the other side of the wall Draco finished shrinking his dress robes and placing them in his pocket. With the determination of finally doing things right, he exited the common room to go to McGonagall's office.

-x-

Across the castle, Lavender just got to the Flutterby bush a little past 9:30. "Won-Won?"

No answer.

"Ron?" She whispered into the chilling wind.

"Ron, come out this instant."

Silence.

Lavender turned to leave, cursing the air, angry at the missed opportunity to 'obliviate' her friend.


	29. Chapter 29

"Mr. Malfoy? I assume you have come under dire conditions, considering you are suppose to be on patrols." McGonagall stated through pursed lips.

"I've swapped my schedule with Pucey for tonight, Professor." The boy walked further into the office.

"What, I am required to ask, is your purpose for coming at such a time?"

"I would like to visit the Manor for a couple hours." Draco lowered his head in an attempt to fake a weakened state. "I received an owl this morning stating I must be present with the signing of my mother's burial papers."

McGonagall nodded her head in a sympathetic motion. Her glasses began to fog with unwanted tears, remembering the young, lively Narcissa Black that used to walk through Hogwarts' very halls. "Yes, please send your father my condolences. You have two hours to do so." She glanced at the portrait of Dumbledore to her right. Lifting up the floo barriers, she heard a large puff as the green flames diminished.

Standing up, she returned her gaze to the old Hogwarts headmaster and potion-master, "You have let two students leave at neighboring time intervals, Minerva. They must be up to something." Snape said slowly.

"Draco is just a boy, he deserves to know what is going to happen to his mother's body." She said in a gloomy tone.

Snape hissed, "Malfoy is known to deceive, Minnie." He tossed a greasy strand of hair out of his face.

Dumbledore watched the whole scene in satisfaction; he gave a knowing grin and exited his portrait.

-x-

**At Malfoy Manor… **

Draco stumbled into the Western Gallery. With a large huff, the blonde got himself together and silently brushed the ashes off his cloak. He looked at the magnificent portraits around him and quickly began to walk towards the door, avoiding eye contact from his family members isolated in their frames.

"Draco, you're back!" cried his great Aunt.

"He's finally going to do it. Bring an end to the Malfoy line." Argued another cousin.

"Just get it over with, he's a coward."

Draco covered his ears in anger and hissed at their remarks. Opening the large wooden door with his wand, he began to step out of the haunting room, but then caught sight a small being at the foot of the door.

"Master Draco! Nellie was not informed of your visit! It is not safe for Master Draco to be here!"

"I know Nellie. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." He spoke to the house elf.

"Does Master Draco need Nellie to do anything during his visit?"

Draco began to walk swiftly towards his bedroom with the small elf following him close behind. "Where's my father?"

"Master Lucius is in the third floor veranda." The elf huffed trying to catch up with Draco's strides, "Master Draco should not be here. Master Lucius will find Master Draco."

Draco nodded his head; "Hold him off as long as you can. Have Estie cut a rose from the garden and place it on my mother's grave. I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"Yes, Master Draco. Nellie wishes Master Draco with the best." The elf swiftly hugged Draco's leg and apparated into the air.

The blonde smiled at the elf's actions and entered his room. It was in the same tattered state in which he left it. 'The bastard.' Draco thought. Taking out his dress robes from his pocket, he undid the spell and hastily began to dress himself. After finishing the cuffs, Draco looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He was going to do this right. Stepping into his bedroom fireplace, he yelled the name for his desired destination, "ZABINI MANOR!"

-x-

**Back at Hogwarts…**

Grace sat on her bed still reviewing the Weasley files. She had read all the way up to Ron's Great Aunt Tessie, a parchment that made her grin in satisfaction. Grace stretched out her body across her bed, crinkling some of the papers under her elbow. Quickly smoothing out the parchment on Cedrella Black, Grace caught sight of a paper caught between her ankle and the bed sheets. She sat up as fast as she could, careful not to ruin any other files and picked up the parchment. Her face blanched as she viewed the sheet and she quickly wrapped her comforter around her, knowing there was no time summoning a cloak, and ran down the dorm steps. 'Ron, Ron…Oh Merlin Ron.' Grace thought as her legs dashed down the stairwell, she looked down at the parchment again. The ink was fading.

-x-

**At Zabini Manor…**

Blaise stepped out of his bedroom fireplace with ease and quickly took in the view from his room. The night air brushed against the frosted glass and the bare trees reflected thin shadows along the carpet. Snapping out of his reverie, Blaise stepped into the hallway and began wandering to the Manor Library. He had spent much time thinking it through, and just like any Slytherin, he decided what his parents didn't know would most likely be best.

Once he managed to get to his destination without running into his parents or the house elves, Blaise walked over to the family wooden chest. Placing his wand between the two carved characters, he scoped the files and carefully grabbed the Malfoy files within his hands. Blaise had never once dared to open the file about his best friend, knowing it was the best for his own safety and the respect of the most prestigious pureblood family in all of England. Yet, Blaise had always possessed a fiery curiosity for the secrets of the Malfoys and he needed to know what his closest mate was hiding, knowing it could be potentially fatal. The Italian knew Draco had a secret during the year of the final battle and he knew it was something other than Deatheater orders. Could his past possibly be haunting him?

Blaise stepped back into the hallway and immediately fell to the floor. Withering in pain, the boy clutched his chest to apply pressure but then hastily remembered his sister's orders. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white and took steady breaths. When the pain numbed a level or two down, he wiped the bead of sweat that was collecting on his face and unbuttoned his dress shirt. The Malfoy emblem was now seared onto his skin and it took all of his energy for him not to touch it. Blaise got up and started pacing towards his bedroom, hoping he could get out of there as soon as possible.

Climbing up the fourth stairwell, the Italian caught sight of a particular blonde entering from the fireplace in the main parlor. Suddenly, his parents appeared and began welcoming the new guest. Why Draco was at his home of all nights was beyond him, but he wanted to know. Walking back to the third floor and entering his sister's bedroom, he searched for something to give him access to the meeting just a few meters below him. Blaise wandered around the room and rummaged through her things, hoping to find a logical muggle gadget of some sort. Instead he found something he though he would never use, a Weasley Extendable Ear. Blaise crouched down against the hallway carpet and gently lowered the ear over the marble banister and into the Visitor's Lounge.

"Draco? Is everything alright son?" Mr. Zabini asked.

"Yes sir, everything is quite fine."

"Dear, its very considerate for your visit but…is everything okay at home?" The Zabini matriarch insisted.

Blaise could hear Draco gulp, "Splendid, Mrs. Zabini. Splendid."

"I was just wondering, we were hearing some rumors and…well I haven't heard from your mother in a while. How is sh-"

"Ana leave the boy alone." Blaise's father interrupted, "Draco, son, is there something wrong with Grace? Blaise?"

The Italian a floor above strained his ears to the sound of Draco shifting in his seat. "I do have some concerns about Grace."

"What?" Both of his parents said at once.

The next thing Blaise heard made him grin ear to ear.


	30. Chapter 30

**Back at Hogwarts…**

"DRACO! DRACO PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED YOU! PLEASE!" Grace banged on the boy's door with her tiny fists. Heated tears began to run down the sides of her face and she subconsciously touched the withering piece of parchment in her pocket. She needed to find Ron, and she knew she couldn't do this alone.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall pale Slytherin peeked out, his mop of black hair blocking out his hazel eyes. "Yeah?"

"Theo! Where's Draco?" Grace cried in gratefulness, she leant back into the stairwell and recollected her proper demeanor.

"He's on patrols."

"It shouldn't have taken him this long."

"Well he's not back yet, Grace. You need help with anything?" The boy leaned against the doorway, giving her a flirtatious wink.

Grace gave a loud audible sigh, "I guess you'll do. Come…we need to hurry." She grabbed the Slytherin by the front of his collar and started to drag him to her desired location.

-x-

A little while later, both Slytherins found themselves in front of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh you have got to be joking. This is why you needed me?" Theo whined as he recovered from gasping for air.

Grace ignored the boy's hasty commentary and turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Dirigible Plum."

The Fat Lady looked at the girl in awe, "Who told you the password?"

"Please just let us in." Grace gave with a sigh; she peeked at the parchment in her pocket. The ink was fading quicker, "I promise you no harm." She turned to Theo, "and neither will he."

"I refuse, you are a danger to my students."

"Let her in, you hag!"

"Nott, SHUT UP!"

The male Slytherin stepped in front of Grace and pointed his wand at the painting's chest. "I will not hesitate to remove you from this wall."

Grace then pulled him back and hissed at his actions, "DO NOT DARE DAMAGE SCHOOL PROPERTY." She released the withered Slytherin from her grasp and returned back to the portrait, "I'm sor-"

The Fat Lady was gone. Theo then pulled the empty painting open and held it for the Italian to step in.

-x-

Grace and Theo entered the room quickly and took in the scene around them. Grace couldn't have felt more at home as she cherished the warm array of colors that surrounded her. Theo, however, was fairly uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled a second year from the corner of the room. All life in the room stopped and stared at the rival duo that stood in their territory. The only movement that proceeded was the stiff figures of the older Gryffindors rising from their seats.

"Nott, you have no business here." Harry spat from the other side of the room.

The male raised up his arms in defense, "Relax Potter. I'm only here as her bodyguard." He shifted his head to look at Grace.

"Where's Ron?"

"How did you get in?" Ginny said from beside Harry. Her arms were crossed in a defiant manner, very similar to her mother's.

Grace bypassed the girl's question and rapidly turned her head to face the raven-haired boy, "Harry, where is he?"

Harry's voice began to rise, "Upstairs sleeping."

"Are you sure?" The Italian stepped forward.

Ginny looked at Harry in a questionable glare, she mainly just wanted the rival house to get out of her common room. "Get out."

Grace stepped even closer, bringing herself right in front of the two heads of Gryffindor, "Please. He's not upstairs, I know he isn't. If you don't know where he is, I need your help."

"He's upstairs Zabini. Have a look, why don't you, and then get out."

"Harry, listen to me! He's gone and I need to find him! You're cloak is probably missing!"

Harry and Ginny stepped back in shock, clearly dumbstruck from the girl's rambling.

"Harry, I need your map, it's my only way of finding him."

The golden boy mumbled out of his stunned silence, "Who told you about the map? Di-"

"Ron never told me a thing." Grace quickly stepped in. "Please, Harry, I need it. It's urgent."

Harry turned to Ginny in a motion to help him decide, but she already had the answer for him. "No. Get out."

"Ginny you have to understand. This isn't about me, it's about him. He's dying! I need the map to find him…please." Tears of desperation began to fill her brown eyes and she clutched onto Ginny's robes for support. "You need to understand."

Harry pulled the emotional being off his girlfriend, "Er-One second." He turned to head up the boy's dorms.

"HARRY, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ginny yelled after him once she finished wiping the tears of her jumper.

A minute or two later Harry descended from the stairs with a white face. He halted in front of the steps and gulped a deep breath, "My cloak is gone." Green eyes shifted towards the Slytherin, "And so is Ron."

He lifted a shaky hand and pulled an old piece of folded parchment from his back pocket. Placing it in Grace's hands, he turned to Ginny, "I'm going to find him."

"Harry you-"

"He's my best mate Gin, I have to make sure he's safe."

The redhead clutched onto her boyfriend's robes in an attempt to stop his departure. "She's lying, Harry! Th-they'll kill you. If Ron really is missing and with Hermione's disappearance… I can't…you can't leave me." She whispered with watery eyes.

Harry leant his forehead against hers, "I'll be fine…I won't be going anywhere." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Grace swiftly stepped back, "I won't hurt him... I swear it." The Slytherin tucked the parchment into her robes and looked over to Ginny. "I will bring both back in one piece." She gave her friend a comforting smile, "You can trust me, I'm a Gryffindor remember?" She swiftly ran out the door with Theo and Harry following a few paces behind.

A couple minutes after the students had left and the initial shock of the events died down, a third year blurted out of realization, "Wait. Did she say she's a Gryffindor?"

-x-

Outside the common room, Grace, Harry, and Theo had already made their way towards the left gate near the Ravenclaw commons. Stopping briefly in the hallway, the Italian knelt on the ground and pulled out both pieces of parchment out of her pocket. "See this," she pointed her wand towards the piece of the Weasley file and showed the two other boys the article, "the ink is becoming transparent, he doesn't have much time." She hovered her wand over to the map. Opening it fairly quickly, she searched her lighted wand over the paper. "Where are you Ronald?" She mumbled into the icy air.

"There." Harry pointed his finger towards the outer edge of the castle, "He's there. Let's go."

"Nott head back and inform McGonagall. Tell her to have Madam Pompfrey prepared, after wait in the commons and let my brother or Draco know where I am if you see them." Grace rambled as she and Harry set off towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Behind them a Slytherin ran in the opposite direction.

**Outside the castle…**

"RON!" "RON!" "RONNN!" the two yelled into the chilling air. They had made it in a matter of minutes and were currently searching an open patch of trees. Grace pulled out Ron's file with numb fingers and reflected upon the words, "Harry, he's almost gone. We need to find him now."

Suddenly a low grumble greeted the space around them. "Harry what was that?"

"No idea." The golden boy instinctively stepped in front of Grace to shield her body. Yet, she stepped out of his protection and armed her wand in a fearless stance. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Hermione from the girl's actions.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Harry heard another growl. Apparently Grace did too, because she blindly shot two spells in between a set of trees. The air began to whip their faces and the snow finally reached the center of their soaked clothes. "RON!" Grace cried a last time before everything went dark.


	31. Chapter 31

The moment Grace opened her eyes; she began to feel the sting of her frozen legs. Trying every attempt to lift herself up, she shot another spell into the darkness, "Stupefy!" She then sensed her partner putting up a fight, "Harry? Harry!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry's voiced broke through the darkness.

Grace lit up her wand and saw the beast before her. A manticore.

It's wings gleamed like leather against the falling snow and sent a large gush of wind towards the two. With a large roar, the monster leaped into the air and tried to grab Harry by its teeth. The Gryffindor maintained a hold on its mane and held it's snapping jaws away from him.

"Incarcerous!" Grace yelled to protect her friend. She was seconds too late.

Harry fell to the ground, tainting the white snow with pools of blood. "Harry!" Grace ran over to her friend and shot another spell at the beast, "Confringo!" In just the right time, before the manticore could drive its stinger into Harry's flesh again, a flash of fire came out of her wand, the creature retreating ever so slightly.

"Harry! Harry, stay with me!" Grace clutched his pale face and applied pressure onto his wounded shoulder. "Stay with me!" Her hands were now covered in his blood and she began to sink lower into the snow. "We need to get you to Madam Pompfrey."

"Find Ron first." Harry choked as he attempted to get up, "we need to help him."

Grace wiped the blood off her hands and recollected her wand, "You shouldn't be talking… it stabbed you."

"It must've gotten to Ron first, its venom hasn't replenished yet."

"I think its guarding Ron. I saw him." Grace remembered.

"I'll distract it, you grab Ron." Harry turned back towards the monster, his posture slowly leaning towards his wound, "Incendio!" A blast of fire shot from his wand and towards the creature. A deafening growl was the only response.

Seeing her chance, Grace sheltered herself between the trees and began to approach the beast from behind. "Ron." She whispered to the ground around her, a flicker of flannel caught her eye between the hind of the manticore's back foot. Carefully groping the air, Grace caught a very familiar feeling of fabric. Yanking it off the Gryffindor, she briefly froze at the sight of Ron's tattered state and grabbed him before the manticore could do anything else. Levitating the body, Grace yelled for Harry. "I got him!" Another shot of fire was directed towards the hybrid creature. "Run! Let's go!" Before she got back to the clearing within the trees, another roar struck the air and Grace was sent flying forward, along with Ron.

"ZABINI!"

"I'm fine! Get Ron and go!" Grace cried from the impact. She had landed on protruding rocks within the snow.

Harry began to run towards her, "NO! HARRY, GO!" Grace shot another spell into the darkness, "There's another!"

A second manticore bounded between Harry and Ron's body, growling in defense. A small 'bloody hell' could be heard from Harry's lips. He raised his wand towards the beast and breathed a shaky breath, hoping it wasn't his last. "Inca-"

"LEVICORPUS!" Grace had hoisted the second creature into the air and onto the other behind them. She immediately grabbed Harry, re-levitated Ron, and began to run towards the school.

-x-

Before they even reached the doors, McGonagall was already at the entrance with three stretchers. At the sight of Ron, she held her hand against her mouth in shock. The boy was deformed and pale from swollen cuts, loss of blood, and multiple stab wounds. "What was it?"

"Manticores." Grace said as she helped Harry lie down on a nearby stretcher.

"A manticore?" McGonagall questioned in awe, she had known there was dangerous beings within the Forbidden Forest, but a manticore was unheard of from these regions.

"Yes professor," Grace had finished strapping Harry in.

"I'll find Hagrid to exterminate it. Ms. Zabini, lie down on that stretcher there, it will levitate all three of you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pompfrey is waiting." The Headmistress turned to walk out the door, "And Ms. Zabini, I expect a full explanation for this later." With a small turn, she was off to inform the Hogwarts gamekeeper.

-x-

As the stretchers were being carried through the empty hallways, Grace turned her head to view Ron. He seemed physically dead, but if it weren't for the fatally slow movements of his chest, Grace would've believed she failed.

"I'm sorry Ron." She whispered, hoping someone could hear her. The minute Harry hit the stretcher he had passed out from blood loss. She searched for Ron's file in her back pocket and unfolded the sheet. Using the strong light of the moon, she could barely make out the outlines of letters. Ron still had a chance; he was still alive. "I'm sorry." Grace then fitted her hand around Ron's and held it until they got to the Hospital Wing.

**An hour or two later…**

The minute Harry awoke his body began to ache as if his muscles had frozen in place. His mouth tasted of metal and he could feel a cold substance along his hairline. "Shh… It's only a dream…" he heard as he fully regained consciousness.

"'Mione?" Harry lifted his eyelids a bit, a flash of emerald peeping from under his tired features.

Grace gave a small smile, oh how she missed that name. "Just me."

At this point Harry was fully awake, "Zabini?" He began to sit up and felt the pull of new muscle and bone growing in his left shoulder.

"Stay down." The girl said as Harry hissed in pain; she quickly took off the cloth she was holding to his forehead. "You were burning up, calm down a bit." She handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." The golden boy grabbed the cup in desperation, hoping to get the rancid flavor of blood out of his mouth. "I'm sorry-just…what you were saying…my friend used to say that…" He dug his head further into his pillow in means to shut himself up.

Grace gave another smile. She hadn't slept much since they had gotten to the hospital wing, and she couldn't help but contemplate the intricate situation at hand. Grace was determined to finally tell Harry about her secret, but now she knew he wasn't ready. The Slytherin sat back in the bedside chair. Suddenly the doors opened and a redhead began running into the room, clad in pajamas.

"Harry! Oh Merlin!" Ginny ran towards the injured boy and gripped his limp hand. "Your arm!" The girl examined Harry's weak form and noted his blanched skin and blue lips.

"Shh…you might wake Madam Pompfrey." Harry said through cracked lips, he gave a comforting smile to ensure his girlfriend that he was going to be fine.

"Where's Ron?"

"The next cot over." Grace said from behind the united couple.

Ginny turned her head to look at her brother. Immediately her knees fell to the floor in defeat. Ron did not look the same. His skin was almost a pure white, veins creating a ghastly bluish shade in the thinner parts of his face. His signature ginger hair seemed faded and his body was wrapped in several cotton bandages: around his torso, his chest, and left leg. Ginny was speechless.

"The manticore used the majority of his venom on Ron, therefore Harry didn't get much when he was struck. Madam Pompfrey repaired all 13 broken bones and stabilized his breathing. He's on a sedative like Harry and his wounds were closed. By the looks of it, they will leave scars, but he's lucky to be alive." Grace said as she watched one of her best friend breathe slowly, insuring his survival. "The treatment Madam Pompfrey used will leave him here for several weeks, so I applied one of my own remedies on his wounds. He should be able to leave by the end of the week."

Suddenly there was a wand at her throat and fiery blue eyes staring into her brown orbs, "What did you do to him?" Ginny hissed at her.

"I-" Grace cleared her throat from the initial shock, "I thought you might want him back to his normal self as soon as possible."

"It won't kill him will it?" Harry said, watching the row begin from the end of his bed.

Grace turned back to Harry, "No, it will just heal the wounds three times faster than any spell could." She pulled out a small jar from her bedside table, "It's made out of Bezoar powder, mandrake root, and Moly…" She held the glass full of thick brown sludge in front of the two awake students.

Ginny gulped and looked at Harry in a flabbergasted state. Harry, too, was struck into silence. Back in the war, when the golden trio was hunting for horcruxes, Hermione used a similar substance to heal their wounds in a matter of hours. It helped the trio a great deal. Somehow, the Slytherin in front of them had concocted a similar medicine that had rescued them several times before.

"…Gin, why are you here so late?" Harry stuttered out of his perplexed reaction.

Suddenly the redhead became a heated shade of red and turned back towards her boyfriend. Ginny grabbed his hand yet again and looked at him with watery eyes. "I…I got a patronus, H-Harry."

The adrenaline began to rush through the raven-haired boy and he eventually sat himself up without any pain, "From whom?"

Ginny nodded her head in means to confirm Harry's assumptions. "It told me to come here… it said you were here. She still cares, Harry. She's still with us. Ron was right."

Harry shoved a hand through his thin hair, "No…no way. Someone else must have sent it…it couldn't have."

"It was an otter, Harry! Who else do you know that has an otter as their patronus?!"

"It was me actually…" Grace stepped into the conversation. She hoped they would finally figure it out themselves.

The two Gryffindors looked to Grace and regain their frozen statures. "You can produce a patronus?"

"Yes."

"Is it an otter?"

"Yes."

Harry turned towards his girlfriend and shook his head in disbelief. "A patronis is unique to the wizard who creates it. It can't be." He whispered into Ginny's ear.

"How would she know how to communicate with a patronus charm then? Only the Order knew how…" Ginny hinted in response, she too couldn't fully comprehend what was happening.

Grace interrupted the two, "I know how much you love Harry and Ron…I thought you might want to know when we got back to the castle, so I casted one as soon as Madam Pompfrey left to her rooms."

"Well…that was very considerate." Ginny said, her arms crossed in a strict manner.

"She could've let me die, Gin. We owe Zabini enough to at least hear her out." Harry argued at his girlfriend's thick sarcasm. "Why didn't you let me die?" His head was now firmly turned towards the Slytherin.

"You're my best friend Harry…"Grace began to crawl back into her cot, "I'm not even capable of it."

Two completely baffled faces were the last thing she saw before her eyes shut in exhaustion.


	32. Chapter 32

By morning it seemed the traumatic events that happened the previous night were anything less than ordinary. Grace's medicine had helped significantly, but the golden boy had to be considerate of his actions, knowing his wound had yet to fully close. So it was still quite early when McGonagall called for Madam Pompfrey to bring Harry to her office.

Grace was now alone in the hospital wing and sitting besides Ron's bed. Madam Pompfrey was helping escort Harry, as was Ginny. "We've saved each others lives more times than I can remember." She comfortingly ran her fingers along his hand. She counted each freckle from his palm to his wrist, and made sure to keep a grip on his massive hand. Ron stirred ever so slightly. "I'm still here to get you through this..." Before, Grace snuck a peek at his file to see the ink regain its opaque finish, indicating he was no longer dying from venom. She had once again saved Ronald Weasley, and she didn't mind it one bit.

"You're still here."

Grace shifted her position in the seat, still keeping a firm grip on Ron's hand. "You didn't get hurt much, you could probably leave by now," Ginny said as she leaned against Harry's cot. She had just got back from dropping off Harry and she hoped she could gain some alone time with her sickly brother.

"I couldn't leave him alone." The Italian whispered, her head now turned towards Ron. His breaths were getting stronger and now you could tell he was dreaming.

"You love him," Ginny stated in realization. She sat up straighter but still kept her nonchalant appeal.

Grace gently unfolded her hand out of Ron's grasp, "Yes. In a way…"

The redhead then sat down in front of Grace, right at the foot of Ron's cot. "You're not in love with him."

"No, but I do love him…in ways I hope you can imagine." The Slytherin smiled.

"l-"

The doors then crashed open, disturbing the other patients in the room. "GRACIELLA?!"

Ginny immediately shoved her palm over he face, "Over here Zabini."

Suddenly Blaise was at the foot of the bed, dressed in his traveling cloak. His hair was muddled and his eyes gleamed in worry. "Merlin Gracie, why do I always find you in here?"

"It's been a long night Blaise…I really don't want to explain now."

"McGonagall already told me." Blaise said. He walked over to his sister and examined her cherubic features. She had several bruises along her brow bone, jawline, and lower eyelid. "I just…this has got to stop. The war is over…you don't have that responsibility now." He said the last part in a low tone, hoping no one could hear.

Grace matched his quietness to a tee, "He was dying, Blaise. His ink was fading." She was referring to the Weasley file.

Her twin sat back and looked up at her in awe. A smile began to grown upon his angular facial structure.

"What?"

"I think you are the first Zabini in five generations to do good with what has been cursed upon us."

Grace couldn't help but grin weakly at her revelation. She looked up towards Ginny, who was politely trying to stay out of the conversation, "We should go. I'll let you have some time with Ron." The Slytherin got up and walked towards the head of Ron's bed. Kissing him softly on the forehead, Grace turned to leave. As she walked out she stuffed a small piece of paper into Ginny's hand.

-x-

The redhead gently unfolded the parchment within her palm and evaluated the script. A small note in the corner was still wet with ink. _I removed the original spell._ It was Hermione's owl-ed letter to Ron that he had gotten yesterday morning, but instead it was written in Lavender's handwriting.

-x-

It was far too early for any student to be wandering the halls on a Saturday, let alone eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco was silent, and when he got back, he couldn't sleep. His mind was twisting in remarkable ways and creating new possibilities. For the first time he thought he had a future and a destiny. He had hope. Draco brushed a couple stray blonde hairs away from his face and fumbled with the piece of toast within his long fingers.

"You look dreadful."

His grey eyes gleamed upwards towards the student in front of him.

"Piss off." He muttered with a fierce glare.

"I can tell you couldn't sleep either." She said in a voice light as air.

Draco was annoyed. He threw his toast back on his plate and gripped the side of the wooden table. "Can't one just eat in peace?! PISS OFF."

Then he took another look at her. She was tall, and surprisingly attractive. Her hair was jet black and streamed down her shoulders in soft waves. Bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle from behind her dark locks and practically dazzled from the contrast of her tan skin tone. Everything about her was dramatically appealing to the eye. And the only thing confirming her house was the oversized grey sweater she wore, with yellow embroidery. A Hufflepuff.

"Don't get so moody Malfoy, none of your friends are here for you to impress them." She quickly sat down in the bench across from him, laying a thick book and her wand aside from the plate. She began placing things into some porridge, so casually that she didn't seem to notice she was sitting with the school's most regal heir.

Draco was speechless from her confident behavior, so he continued to watch her fill a goblet with pumpkin juice.

"I'm Danea by the way." She spoke with that swooning light tone. Her mind was focused on the butter tray out of reach.

"Are you-" Draco lifted the tray and handed it to her.

"A Pureblood? Yes." The girl smiled as she took the dish from him, "Thank you."

The blonde sat back, "That's not what I was implying and you're welcome."

Danea gave a small smile, "But I know that's all you care about."

Judging by her snappy attitude, Draco immediately found a liking towards her, even if she was a Hufflepuff. A signature smirk began to grow on his sharp features.

**In the Slytherin common rooms…**

Pansy opened one eye very carefully to observe the person who just entered their dorms. From what she saw, the girl's silhouette was small and delicate. Instantly, she knew exactly who it was. "Grace?"

The silhouette stopped. "Sorry, Pansy. I didn't mean to wake you."

The Slytherin peeped out of her bed curtains, "It's fine. Theo asked me to keep an eye out until you came back." She folded her covers over herself again, "Night."

"Goodnight." Grace whispered as she tiptoed towards her side of the room.

Pansy heard the bathroom door click shut before she let sleep take it's course. The whole room was completely dark, except for the small glimmer of light peeking out form underneath the door. The only sounds came from the crackling fire and Millicent Bulstrode's wretched snoring. However, Pansy used a sounding charm to lower it just enough to be pleasant. The raven-haired girl tucked herself deeper into the sheets as she heard a small crash.

Getting up, Pansy pulled on her night robe and carefully began to walk towards the only sign of conscious life in the room. "Gracie-wasie is everything okay in there?" After a second too long, a cold sweat began to break on the back of her neck. "Grace? May I come in?" With a wave of her wand, Pansy walked in to a very heart-breaking scene.

On the floor, Grace sat in a circle of shard mirror. Some had apparently blown too near her face and eventually cut her. Along with that, the girl was shaking uncontrollably with small pools of tears circling in her irises. Immediately, Pansy sat down. "Grace what's wrong? How did this happen?"

Suddenly, Grace snapped back into reality. "I-I'm sorry. I was just looking into the mirror and I guess my emotions magically shattered it."

Pansy couldn't help but coo. To her, Grace sounded like a five-year-old child apologizing. "It can be repaired. Are you alright?"

"Yes." Grace still couldn't make eye contact with her.

With that, the other Slytherin nodded, "When you wake up in the morning, I'll help you put a glamour charm on those." She was referring to the several bruises on Grace's face.

"Sure. Thanks Pansy."

-x-

As soon as Pansy resettled herself in bed, Grace finished cleaning the cuts on her cheeks. She wasn't yet tired, although it had been a long night, and she was hoping she could get her mind off things somewhere else. With caution, Grace tiptoed her way towards the dorm door and quietly exited. She made sure to place a silencing spell on the steps, so she wouldn't make too much noise. To her surprise, someone else was also in the common room at this ungodly hour.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Blaise asked from an armchair near the fire.

"Yes," Grace sat down directly in front of the hearth. "You should get some rest though, it was a long night for you."

Her brother snickered, "Not so much me, but you. You're the one who battled two incredibly lethal and rare creatures on school grounds."

"I think I'll be fine."

Blaise got up and handed his sister a mug, "It's tea. It might help."

With a weak smile, Grace took the cup in gratitude, carefully lifting it to her lips to drink the hot liquid. After all the stress, she really did need this.

"Gracie? You look…unlike yourself. What's on your mind?"

Startled by the abruptness of the question, Grace choked and burned her tongue. "Huh?"

"Come on, spit it out."

His sister turned her head back towards the fire. She watched as the flames danced across the pit and enlightened the cold stonewalls, "I-" She sighed. "I-I'm just so tired of being me."

Before Blaise could interrupt, Grace continued, "Ever since I became your sister, I had a goal to re-invent myself. I wanted to make a name for this new me, and still keep Hermione close by." Her brown eyes began to refill with tears, "And every time I get close to you and your friends I feel like a Slytherin… like your sister." She placed her mug down by her side, "But when I'm with them…with Harry and Ron and Ginny…I'm Hermione. I forget that I'm part of this family and I say things I'm not suppose to say. I am a Gryffindor, and I belong with them. I don't belong here."

Silence stretched between the two, and soon Grace turned towards her brother and smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess all these emotions have been locked up inside for months…I didn't mean to rant."

And at that moment, Blaise chose to respond. "No. Don't apologize." He got up and sat beside his twin, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly. "I love you. I love you so much Hermione." He backed up so his sister could view his dark eyes, "You never became my sister… you've always been my sister. You've always been a Zabini, deep down. You know what that means, don't you?"

Grace shook her head.

"It means you've always been the same person. I want you to be who you are, no one else. So if you are more comfortable with talking to Gryffindors, I encourage it. It's not about having my lifestyle; it's about being comfortable with your own. You'll always be my sister, Hermione, and that's why I'll always love you."


	33. Chapter 33

**The next day…**

Grace woke up in the common room with her brother's cloak thrown over her. The fire had died down significantly and all was left were bright red embers. It couldn't have been long since she fell asleep. Grace observed her surroundings, finally catching sight of her brother carelessly sleeping in the recliner she last saw him in. The boy was pleasantly unattractive when he was asleep, for he practically soaked most of the fabric with a hefty amount of drool. Grace snickered.

She began to shift the cloak off of her and stand up, catching sight of a familiar green folder in the pocket of her makeshift blanket. The Malfoy file. She practically forgot her brother's goal for his venture, and guilt began to overcome her. Not wanting to wake the other member in the room, Grace got up and crept silently out of the room.

**A little while later…**

Draco walked into the common room with broom in hand. He had taken a quick fly around the grounds, knowing that the air was just cold enough that winter morning. His face was still flushed and that perfect blonde hair turned into a windswept nest of yellow locks. Immediately, Draco sensed another presence and turned towards the body. Blaise Zabini. It appeared his best mate had spent the night folded over a vile piece of furniture. How improper.

With a smirk, the tall Slytherin strode over to the only occupied seat in the room. He then conjured a warm bowl of water, stuck his best mate's hand inside, and waited. After a minute or two, Blaise was up and clutching his bottoms.

"BLOODY H-" The man looked up and glared at his friend. "This isn't right mate, you pissing around wrecking havoc and all." The Italian awkwardly shifted in his chair to cover up his accident. "Now I have to clean all this. Brilliant. Just brilliant."

"How did you sleep?" Draco joked.

"Just hunky-dory, and you?" Blaise spat with thick sarcasm.

Draco smirked, "Didn't get much." He nudged his best mate, "Speaking of sleep, have you finally decided that a chair was more likely suited for your indelicate personality?"

Blaise rubbed a large hand over his tired face, "Oh shut it, Grace and I spent the night talking." He got up and walked to the bathroom to change out of his tarnished boxers.

The blonde walked into the dorm along with him. "Alright." Draco sat on his bed and ran a hand over the silk covers, "Is she okay?" He looked up with pure concern in his eyes.

Blaise leant against his bedpost, "You really do fancy her don't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Draco looked flabbergasted, "What?"

"Oh don't be daft, Malfoy." The Zabini got up and walked into the bathroom to change.

**In the Hospital Wing…**

Grace opened the door to see Harry sitting by Ron's bed. Walking over, she settled herself beside him. "He's still asleep."

The golden boy nodded. "Ginny told me what you gave her." His eyes were still latched onto his best friend, "Thank you."

The Italian smiled lightly, "Just another reason to use her specialty bat boogey hex."

She didn't realize, but Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his girlfriend's signature dueling tactic.

"You should get some sleep. I'll stay here with him." Grace said softly. She watched as Harry got his things and settled in his own cot. Sitting in Harry's previous spot, Grace observed Ron's syncretized breaths and the way his lips were parted while he slept. She slowly raised her hand to pull a stray hair away from his eyes.

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always care for you. I swear it."

Ron rustled a bit within the covers as he heard those words, while Harry tried to contemplate what she meant.

To him, Grace was unlike any Slytherin he had ever encountered. It frustrated him to no end. Somehow she knew that Ron was in trouble and exactly where to go for help. She knew about the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility cloak. And above all, she practically confessed her love for Ron just now. Grace seemed too attached to the boy who just dumped her, not to mention she was a snake. A Slytherin never took a situation in his or her own hands in order to help out a fellow student, let alone the rival house. Grace Zabini was something entirely different from what he expected. And Harry was just beginning to realize it.

**Several hours later…**

"BLLLAAAAIISSEEE!"

The man in question raised his hand to cover his face and sighed deeply. "Why…why…"

Grace came running in from the right side of the hall, breathing heavily.

"Stop. That's enough." Blaise demanded towards the other Slytherins, whom was harassing a fellow student. "Cassian, just leave him. He's already bleeding enough."

Once Grace caught up with the crowd, her heart flared with anger. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She turned and slapped her brother straight in the face, "You idiot! What are you doing hurting innocent people like that?" She grabbed her brother by the ear and began to drag him away from the group, the rest snickering at the scene before them.

"I was telling them to stop!" Blaise grumbled as his sister pulled him to another hallway. He flushed with embarrassment, "Honestly, you know I'm better than that."

Grace crossed her arms in disappointment. "We need to talk."

Immediately Blaise regained his dignified stature, "What?"

"We can't speak here. The library, after dinner?"

"Sure." Blaise sighed.

**In the Hospital Wing…**

Ginny was currently laying on Harry's cot, with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her frame. Together, they were simply enjoying the moment of being alone and alive. Harry looked down to check if his girlfriend was awake. Her golden red hair draped over his chest effortlessly and reflected beautifully under the noon sun. "Gin?"

His girlfriend shifted her face to view him. Those blue eyes seemed to pierce his very heart. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Ginny ran her hand over Harry's shirt and pressed her cheek further into the fabric. She could hear every breath and every heartbeat. It was magical. "I love you too."

"What are you thinking about?" Harry's chest vibrated as he spoke.

"You. Me. Ron. Hermione."

The golden boy couldn't help but smile. "Me too."

Twenty minutes went by in silence. The sun began to set and the warm array of oranges and purples displayed themselves through the hospital windows. The couple became in sync. Their breaths were perfectly timed and they seemed to meld into one another.

"Harry?" Ginny shifted so she could look into her boyfriend's green eyes. "Do you believe Ron?"

The man already knew what she was referring to. "Not quite. Do you?"

"I'm still really unsure." The redhead cuddled back to the warmth of his body, "She's very odd for a Slytherin."

Harry lifted an arm to place behind his head. "What Ron said…is possible."

"Yes, but we must be rational…for Ron's sake."

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a loud shifting became evident within the room and few hard coughs followed.

"Ron!" Ginny sat up and ran to her brother's bedside. "Ron, you're awake!"

The awoken boy sounded hoarse, "I better be, either that or I died."

"Not yet mate, not yet," Harry added with a wide smile.

Ron looked over to his best friend on the cot beside him. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. A bit boggled actually. What happened?"

**Around dinner time…**

The Great Hall seemed strangely empty although it was completely full of life. Draco reluctantly slid his plate a smidge closer to Pansy. "Parkinson, have you seen Grace?"

The girl in question failed to make her hair flip attractive and proceeded to smile at him with puppy eyes. "No idea. Why does it matter where she is?"

"I think she's ignoring me but, I have something to discuss with her."

Pansy's face went red; "Well of course she's ignoring you! You're suppose to discuss things with me!"

"Leave it be, Pans. You don't have a chance." Blaise sat down across the two of them with a smug look on his face. "And if you MUST talk to her, she's currently having dinner in the hospital wing. Apparently Weasley woke up and she just had to be there." He said the last part in a mock voice.

Draco tried to tame his anger, "I've search the whole castle…and the entire time she was by Weaselbee's side?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised. She walked in late last night with bruises all over her face, broke a blasted mirror along the way too." Pansy said in a nonchalant voice. "I don't know what spell Weasley has on her, but it sure keeps that girl by his side."

Draco had enough, "That thick bastard!" He began to get out of his seat, wand in hand.

"Calm down Malfoy." Blaise said as he charmed his best mate's shoes to stay grounded to the floor. "I'm guessing my sister didn't tell either of you."

"Didn't tell us what?!" Pansy and Draco said at once.

The Italian simply yawned and sat back with a look of boredom on his face. "She spent the whole night defending the pathetic Weasel's arse by working alongside Potter and getting rid of two manticores that found their way onto school property."

The two dumbfounded looks from the other Slytherins were clearly priceless.

**In the library…**

"So what's all of this about?" Blaise placed his feet on the table in front of him and sat back.

Once Grace finished placing a silencing barrier on the bookshelves around them, she carefully opened the folder and gingerly took out Draco's file.

"How did you-?" Blaise checked his pockets. "You stealthy little snake!" He pointed to the girl in front of him. "You've really become a Slytherin!"

Grace chuckled, "I've learned from the best." She placed Draco's file in front of her brother and began looking through the rest of the folder.

Blaise was already looking over his best friend's parchment, "Ha! The bloody bastard has an artistic side!"

"Blaise, focus! We have to find out what Draco is hiding." Grace continued her search.

Her brother couldn't help it, "Listen to this!" He read aloud, "His talent for sketching is so adept, the image looked back at him before he even lifted his pencil!" The boy started to laugh hysterically.

Slowly, Grace's eyes began to widen and her hands began to tremble. "Blaise…we have a much bigger problem.

Her brother looked over at the page his twin was holding and immediately quit the laughter.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy._** It was blank.


	34. Chapter 34

**The next day…**

Draco entered the hospital wing as silent as possible. He walked a couple steps further, hoping to find a certain Slytherin. The man had spent countless hours roaming the castle in order to find her, and not once had he been successful. She couldn't possibly be ignoring him. He did nothing wrong. Did he?

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat from his cot. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the foot of his bed.

Draco froze, trying to keep his anger at bay. "None of your business Weasley." He looked around. No sign of her. The blonde turned to go. As he opened the door Harry Potter's voice reverberated towards him.

"You were looking for Zabini, weren't you?"

The name echoed inside of Draco's ears and a small flush began to creep onto his pale cheeks. The boy kept his hold on the doorway and turned his head lightly to peek at the Gryffindors behind him. To the trio, Draco's actions resembled an implicit 'yes'.

"Don't get too jealous Ferret, it won't do you any good." Ron chimed from behind his bandages.

The wrath of the Malfoy heir was rapidly making an appearance. Draco swung around and practically marched towards the injured soul. "I told you to never fucking touch her again!" Harry tried to pry the Slytherin off of Ron. "Do you want me to remind you!" The blonde yelled as he punched.

"Mr. Malfoy! Get out of my office! There are sick people here!" Madam Pompfrey shrieked as he pushed Draco out the door.

The Slytherin prince stormed through the rest of the castle in rage.

-x-

"Well that was bloody fantastic!" Ginny sang with sarcasm.

Ron was still pale, "Holy blistering hell. What's got his wand in a knot?"

"Don't know mate, but we have to focus. Did you make the list?"

Snapping out of his stunned state, Ron rummaged under his pillow for the piece of parchment he spent all night making. Harry had asked him to make a list of all possible reasons why and how Graciella Zabini resembled Hermione Granger. The Gryffindors had decided that the theory was a valid one, but still completely maddening. As Ron unfolded the paper, he looked up to his friends, "These are all my ideas." He handed his best friend the sheet.

Harry nodded and pushed his frames further up his nose bridge. "This isn't much Ron…"

"Well what do you expect? An entire thesis essay?!"

The green-eyed boy gave back the parchment to his friend, "You need to add more." He pointed for Ron to start writing, "She knows about the Marauder's map."

Ginny, who was watching the scene with little interest, began to continue Harry's plan. "She gave back the Invisibility cloak yesterday. She knows about that too."

"Hold on, slow down-" Ron panted as he wrote more on the small note. "Blasted quill…" The boy set it down and took a sip of water.

"Oh, and her patronus is an otter." Harry added as he thought of more.

Ron choked on the liquid in his mouth, "Her what?"

Harry repeated, "Her patronus is an otter."

The redhead sat back, causing the many bandages on his body to wrinkle at the movement. "Harry! That's all the evidence we need! She's a sodding otter!"

His sister, however, pressed a hand against her temple, "That's not enough Ronald."

"She's an otter! That proves everything!"

"Anyone could be an otter." Harry argued.

"Hermione was an otter!"

"WE KNOW THAT!" Harry and Ginny yelled at once.

**In the Slytherin common room…**

Grace held an open book in her hands and tried to make sense of the words on the page. It was no use. She was anxious, more her than her brother, but Blaise seemed to be showing it more. The man was pacing along the length of the room, shoving his hands through his already messy hair and trying to breathe correctly. As time passed, Grace couldn't help but remember their conversation in the library.

**Last night…**

"What am I going to do? I've been his best friend for years! I can't just bring something like this up! I took an oath when I was seven! He would never forgive me! But he needs help, he can't go through something like this alone-"

"BLAISE! GET A GRIP!"

The male Zabini stopped his ramblings instantly.

"We are going to do this together."

Blaise let out a sigh of relief, "It's not that easy. If Malfoy found out, he wouldn't take any of this lightly."

Grace walked up and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "I'm sure you know by now that I really do care for Draco…and that's why whatever you do that concerns him, I'll be right by your side."

**Present…**

Grace bit her lip and Blaise stopped his pacing as they both watched who entered the common room next. Draco walked in with a large amount of attitude controlling his steps. It wasn't hard to see that his eyes were filled with a fiery gleam and his teeth were sure to shatter from the way his jaw was clenched. Catching sight of the woman sitting on the couch, he stormed towards her.

"P-Pans, get everyone to their dorms." Blaise demanded quickly from his stance at the fireplace.

The raven-haired girl quickly began to gather all the first and second years. Soon enough, the common room was empty, with only two nervous Zabinis and a very furious Malfoy.

(A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to emphasize too much about Draco think that Grace was neglecting him. Anyways, read on!)


	35. Chapter 35

Grace was completely frozen in place as the rest of the room cleared out. This Draco was frightening her. His temper was now directed towards her, and she became reminded of the man who had tortured her and her friends for several years, the man who took the risks to do his duty, the man who was twisted in more ways than one. The man she had once despised.

Once the initial chaos died down, Draco drawled with that familiar bitter tone, "What are you doing here?" It was directly towards Blaise. "I've been needing to talk to Grace."

"We both need to talk to you, actually." The Italian brother responded. Having more experience with the man, Blaise mustered enough courage first.

"Oh do you really?" The blonde said sarcastically. "I've been waiting two whole days to discuss something and now the both of you need to talk to me?" His grin was starting to become more and more demonic. "Tell me what's more damn important than Weasley hurting your sister! Tell me! WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT?!" As he said those words, the flames in the fireplace began to grow exceedingly.

"Mate, you have to calm down first. What we need to say won't do any good if you're even more angry than needed."

"Blaise, maybe we should do this some other time." Grace finally spoke.

Her brother shook his head, "No, the sooner the better." Blaise motioned his head towards the seething man across from him. It was clear that the rage inside of Draco was increasing and the veins on his arms and neck started to become prominent. You could practically feel his heart pulsating in the room.

The smaller twin of the two took this as an opportunity to calm Draco down. Grace effortlessly put the book down beside her and walked towards the Slytherin. She placed her small hands around his face, forcing him to look at her. "Draco, please…calm down." She wanted to stay there forever. The softness in his eyes was only shown to her and her alone. She could feel his breath escape from his lips and his warmth wash over her very senses. This was the man she had grown to adore. "Ron didn't do anything to me. Now please, hear what we have to say."

As if it was a switch, Draco took one look at her and stopped all enraged motions. Her soft hands holding his face were all he needed to feel at peace. It was sudden, the turn from fury to love, but he took it. Slowly, Draco sat down in a nearby chair, while Grace joined her brother across the room. It seemed now the Slytherin was sober enough to listen.

Blaise took a deep breath. "We want to give our condolences."

-x-

Draco's face blanched. "What?"

"We heard about your mum…" Neither Grace nor Blaise could make direct eye contact with him.

The Slytherin prince shot out of his chair, "My mother?!"

"Only Grace and I know about it, but you have to understand that you can't go through this alone-"

"YOU TOOK MY FOLDER?!" Draco yelled into the room. Making all noise, including breathing, stop for a good few minutes.

The Zabinis shamefully nodded. "We just wanted to help-"

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY FAMILY!" He took a couple deep breaths, "We bribed you. We made you swear an oath. How could you do that?"

Grace repeated, "We only wanted to -"

"You only wanted to help?! You thought I couldn't do this alone?!" He was starting to become hysterical. "Well I have been! This whole fucking year I've been going through it! It was my choice to keep her death private, MY CHOICE! And you worthless shites didn't think twice about it." Draco spat, "You had my faith and my trust. What else do you want to take away from me?!"

The twins hitched the breath they had been taking and Grace began to tremble. "It's my fault."

Draco halted and gazed at the Italian with that same emotionless expression. His face struck her as the exact one that hurt her several times in the past. Grace had passed into dangerous territory, and only love could get her out of it.

"I told Blaise that you didn't want your file. It was my idea to go get it."

Silence.

"I was scared for you." Tears began to form in her eyes, "And…and I wanted to make sure you weren't hiding anything from me."

Draco walked up to the two and grabbed the green file out of Blaise's hands, "There are more secrets to my family that don't concern you." He glared at Grace with fierce hatred and threw the folder into the fire. The man then began to leave for the door, preparing for the long lecture he was going to give himself later. Blaise quickly took the file from the fire and hid it under his robes.

"DRACO!" Grace cried as the man stepped closer to the portrait. He froze. "I really…honestly…fully care for you…a lot. The thought of you getting hurt frightens me out of my wits. I…we…never had any intentions for you to react this way. Please try to see that what we did was out of love…"

Her brother stiffly nodded his head. Did his sister just spill out her feelings for him?

Draco had turned around, staring at Grace's small form. He was angry, yes, but they challenged his words for a set reason, and a good one at that. Still, pride won over and that same hateful glare bore into her very soul. The door knocked.

-x-

The knocking echoed into the surprised silence within the common room. Draco rigidly turned to answer it.

"Malfoy!" A tall Hufflepuff stood outside the portrait. "I just wanted to bring this over. Thanks for letting me borrow your cloak." She handed him the article.

The blonde gave out a hardened smile, "My pleasure Danea." The woman then swiftly pecked his cheek and headed off.

When Draco turned around, Grace appeared to be completely shattered. Her dark eyes were drained of all emotion and the brilliant color of her hair faded. She simply lost it. "What I just said…was the truth. I believe you at least deserve that." Silently, the woman walked up her dorms without a word.

-x-

"Argh!"

"Ron hold still!"

"Mr. Weasley, must you resist so much?"

"Yes! It stings!" Ron hissed as the mediwitch dabbed the remains of his open wounds.

"You've been through worse, mate." Harry added.

Madam Pompfrey cleaned the final injury and added more gauze as a finishing touch. "You should be very proud Mr. Weasley, that was your final round. By tomorrow night you should be up and running again." She left with her cart to tend to other students.

Ron threw his head back on the pillow, "Why did I have to suffer over the weekend? If it happened over the week at least I could've missed classes!"

Ginny directly placed her face in front of her brother's view, "Stop being a wuss."

Ron stuck out his tongue in a playful defense and soon Ginny followed.

"Come on you two," Harry said as he sensed a row about to begin. "You need sleep, Ron. Rest up."

"No I don't! I've been stuck in this blasted bed for two days!" The redhead dramatically lifted his head and slammed it back down. "Why can't I just confront Grace now?"

"WHAT?!" His best friend practically yelled.

"Ronald!" Ginny chimed.

The man in the bed looked at his friends in disappointment, "We've pin-pointed every detail and proven every logical explanation. The answer is clear!"

"Ron it's too soon. You can't just expect her to believe such an idea! What if she isn't who you think she is? This won't bring Hermione back." Ginny exclaimed, giving a guilty look towards the other two Gryffindors. So maybe she was starting to like this Slytherin…she didn't want to ruin her chances as a friend right now.

"Gin is right. It's just a theory, nothing more." Harry supported. He sat down at his friend's side. "If it's wrong, you're setting yourself up for more pain. We don't want to see you go through that."

Ron sat up, "I'm not wrong."

"Just trust us Ron, we want what's the best for you."

-x-

Draco was left in the common room with a hard, unreadable look on his face. Grace was toying with him. It was clear she was. The blonde's frustration made the fireplace magically inflame. She used something as unknown to him as love for an excuse. He had demanded his privacy, but yet she overstepped her boundaries. Still, was it possible that what she said was true? Then why? He never asked to be cared for. He never asked to be loved. Yet, Draco knew deep down he wanted to be. He wanted someone to save him. The man stopped in front of the flames. This girl was making him insane.

Finally he accepted the truth. He was terrible at this. Malfoys weren't made to ogle over others. Others were to ogle over him. Even his parents didn't have a formal modern relationship. They were simply arranged to be together by the prestigious traditions of pureblood families. Draco kicked the hearth with a large foot. He just simply wasn't made to do this, but yet, he wanted so much to feel again. The flames grew large enough to singe the very ends of his platinum hair. He was never going to do this right.

As his eyes closed, flashes of images began to refill his mind.

**_ Draco ran down the path in a race to meet his mother. "Mum! Mum!" His tiny legs stampeded their way through the elegant corridors of Malfoy Manor. "In here darling!" He heard her voice say from the vanity closet. The toddler opened the door with a mighty push and ran into his mother's arms. "Ooh! Got you!" She said as he began to squirm out of her grasp. Draco giggled and his mother set him on the dresser. Then the woman started to brush the exquisite hair she was well known for. "Mum?" "Yes, Draco." "What's love?" His mother stopped. Setting the brush down, she took her only son back into her arms. "Love is what makes you smile when you are tired." She gave him a brilliant smile. "Mum?" "Yes dear?" "Are you tired?" The woman holding him laughed with a joyful heart, "Yes, Draco." _**

**_ The toddler then slid down his mother's lap and dashed to the door across the hall. The small blonde halted in front of a magnificent antique desk and looked up. Soon enough a much larger blonde peered over the side to view his visitor. "Father?" "Yes, Draco." He said sternly. The child gulped, "Are you tired?" His father's eyes became wide with speculation. "What makes you ask such a question?" "Well mummy says that loves is what makes you smile when you're tired. I wanted to make you smile." The boy blurted. Draco's father sat back and rubbed a hand over his gloved palms. "Love is power, son."_**

Draco opened his eyes. Love is power. And he knew exactly who had the power in this relationship.


	36. Chapter 36

**In the Great hall…**

Silence echoed along the Slytherin table with occasional glares from other students. It had been three days of quietness amongst the house, and the tension was growing further. The Zabini twins were currently sitting at the far end of the table, slowly picking at their food. Draco had shunned them, and therefore the rest of the house followed. The siblings have received little to no contact with their dorm-mates and managed to remain calm throughout the reprimands.

"Blaise!" Grace whispered; she was beginning to get nervous.

"What?"

"Stop glaring at Malfoy, you're making a scene."

Her brother turned his heated scowl towards her, "Don't tell me what to do."

Grace slid closer to her twin, "Look, I know you're upset, but this is no way to handle it."

"Just because you fancy him, doesn't make me any less angry." He hissed back.

"Please try to act like yourself. You're being ridiculous."

Blaise began to form a very chilling smirk, "Sure." He began to raise her wand.

"No!" His sister grabbed his wrist, "Are you mad?! Malfoy's your best friend!"

"Malfoy my arse. If he won't give us the slightest bit of sympath-"

"Blaise!" Grace lowered her head, "The smartest thing to do is just look down and let time pass."

Her brother, like her, was one never to oblige an order.

"Head down, Blaise."

"Wel-"

"Head down."

Blaise finally began to stare at her plate.

-x-

Draco sat in his formal place, roughly eating his food. The rage surging through him was being coaxed by pride, and he knew fairly well deep down he was taking things too far. So his most trusted friends had technically 'offended' him, all they knew was that his mother was dead. Nothing more. The Slytherin began to slow his violent chewing. Thank Merlin it was nothing more. His family's past had yet to be unraveled, and that's all he cared about. But the Zabinis were too close to the truth. He had to get them away from his presence as much as possible, knowing fully well the curiosity of the Italian siblings. He wouldn't let anyone find out, not before he died. It was set. The prince of Slytherin looked up to observe his house table. This was his, his domain. He was the one who influenced others, the one who had respect, the one with power. The one who was so like his father. Soon everyone will know.

-x-

Harry gave his girlfriend a concerned look as he observed Ron's behavior. The man in question hadn't been eating since he sat down and the bandages around his torso began to tighten. Harry turned to him, "Ron, you alright mate?"

His best friend snapped out of his reverie, "Huh?"

"He asked if you are alright, Ron." Ginny stepped in. She too, had noticed her brother's questionable demeanor.

"Excellent, really excellent." The man said as he shoved a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

Harry let out a collective breath he had been holding, but Ginny didn't give up so easily. She nudged her boyfriend's shoulder and presented her troubled face. Apparently he had noticed also. Their Ronald Weasley had obtained a very mischievous gleam in his eye.

-x-

Ron scowled at the rival house across the room with a suspicious attitude. Something must have happened. Neither of the Zabinis were sitting at the sides of their beloved leader and there has been no communication with either of them since. The redhead had tried to confront the mysterious Slytherin, but every time her brother would abruptly appear. Along with that, the rest of his own housemates were giving him worried glances and un-needed comforting comments. There was definitely something unusual in the air. And now was the perfect time to find out.

Ron began to shift out of his seat, careful not to disrupt the bandages that still lay over his body.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked with caution.

"The loo." He said quickly and started to head towards the doors. He could feel two pairs of eyes staring at the back of his neck.

Ron's heart began to race as he got closer to the Great Hall doors. He was going to prove them all wrong. He was going to show them that Hermione was still here. He was going to show them that he still had hope. Ron swiftly turned left as he approached the doors and started heading towards the other side of the room, towards the Slytherin table.

-x-

As Harry watched Ron steer off his spoken path, he abruptly stood at his own table. That blasted boy. He began to run over to stop him.

-x-

Ron knew he had to be quick. He had already planned for Harry to attempt to stop him. The ginger picked up his pace.

-x-

Soon enough the whole hall became haunted with silence. Eyes watched the chasing game before them and contemplated what would happen next. Not one word was sounded, and quickly the anticipation began to grow. The few moments after left everyone speechless.

-x-

Just before Harry caught up with him, Ron blocked a hex thrown by him. He wasn't going to ruin his chances. He was going to do this.

He reached Grace. Both her and her brother's head remained downward, impeding all signs of the outside world. This was his chance.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

The room gasped.


	37. Chapter 37

"Yes, Ronald?" Grace said with a tinge of annoyance.

A collaborative gasp sounded throughout the room. The Zabinis' face shot up towards the crowd. Grace's eyes became wide; she had done it. She had revealed herself.

"Hermione… It is you!"

Blaise shook his sister out of shock. The scene unfolding wasn't going to end well; he could feel it. Grace snapped out of her state and began to feel the tension piling in the air. It was too easy for her to openly admit her true identity. She was mistaken of her own awareness.

"Grace!" Her brother began to shake her again.

Ron boomed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He stormed towards the male Slytherin. Harry, frozen at the outcome himself, stood behind the redhead as Ron threw himself onto Hermione's so-called brother.

"Grace, get out of here!" Blaise yelled from Ron's chokehold.

"RON, GET OFF OF HIM!" She screamed as she tried to pry her brother's neck out of Ron's arm.

"You sick son of a bitch, what did you do to her?!" Ron spat in Blaise's face. He then proceeded to grab the boy's neck by his hands and slam the Slytherin further into the brick wall. "What did you do to Hermione?!"

"RON, STOP IT!"

Blaise was turning purple and blood was seeping through his teeth. Gasping for air, he choked a few painful words, "Grace! Run!" He threw a couple punches at the Weasley's face before he got a good bit of air.

The actions didn't affect Ron at all; he slammed Blaise into the wall yet again, this time causing blood to appear along the man's hairline.

Blaise resisted the urge to beat up his sister's best friend and slowly raised his wand to Ron's chest.

"NO! BLAISE, DON'T!" Grace cried as she stepped in between them. "He's injured already!"

Ron knocked her to the ground.

"GRACE, RUN!" Blaise yelled. His sister caught a good look into his eyes.

Retracing his gaze, Grace turned her head to notice the Great Hall glaring at her with hungry eyes. She got up and started for the door.

"RUN!" She heard her brother shout behind her.

"Harry! Get her!" Ron ordered as he pounded the Slytherin several more times in the face.

The golden boy snapped out of his shocked state and began to run after his long-lost best friend.

-x-

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled a few yards behind her.

Grace kept going. Her heart was racing and she could feel the danger surrounding her. She made a left.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted into the empty corridor.

Being Hermione Granger, Grace was quick to defend herself. She rounded the corner.

Harry picked up his pace. "Hermione!" At last, he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" She started to scratch at his hand.

"Her-"

"Harry, I'm sorry! You have to let me go!" Tears began to collect in her eyes, "Let me go!"

Harry's grip loosened just enough, "Hermione…"

She ran off.

-x-

Once Grace entered her dorms, she placed a sealing charm on the door. She had been instructed to go straight to McGonagall's, however she couldn't leave one thing behind. With a wave of her wand all the Zabini, Malfoy, and Weasley files flew into her grasp. A small shiver began to creep over her as she imagined the files finding their way into the wrong hands.

Grace quickly prepared herself for the venture to the Headmistress's office. Grabbing her cloak, her wand, and the files, she swiftly wrote a small note to her fellow Gryffindor friends and reminded herself to give it to McGonagall right before she left. She didn't want to leave again, but this time it was a matter of life or death. With a small strain of fear coursing through her veins, Grace uncharmed the door and stepped out.

**In the Hospital Wing…**

"YOU STUPID OAF! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Blaise shouted from his bed. The two men had been petrified by Hagrid (who was in the dining hall at the time) and lifted into the school's medical clinic. The gamekeeper simply dropped them off and went to find the headmistress.

Ron yelled his response from across the room, with the spell holding him back. "ME?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? LOOK AT HER!"

"That's how she really looks, you dimwit!"

At this point, Harry entered the room with a tired expression on his pale features. It appeared he had been panting from a long hard chase.

"What do you mean?! Her-" Ron started.

"Potter! Did you get my sister?!"

Harry looked up, "What?"

"Harry, did you catch her?!" Ron snapped.

The golden boy's eyes wandered from each side of the room. Both Blaise and Ron were stuck in a binding spell. "Hermione? No."

The Slytherin broke down, "Shit. Shit. Shit." He looked up to the man across the room, "WEASLEY, I'LL KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY SISTER!"

"She's not your sister you fat arse!"

"Blast that daft brain of yours! She IS my sister you conniving little bastard!" Blaise shouted from the tops of his lungs.

Harry watched the outburst with weary interest. "Zabini, who is your sister?"

Blaise looked at him with frightened eyes. "Graciella Rosa Zabini." Harry mouth opened to say something before he interrupted again, "…and Hermione Jean Granger."

Silence stretched to every corner of the room. Even Ron, appeared to stop breathing. Once the redhead regained his voice, Blaise was already glaring daggers into him. "Not a word Weasley. What you did was in front of a table full of Slytherins, I hope you realize that."

Ron gulped.


	38. Chapter 38

Grace opened her eyes with a dry taste in her mouth. She was in the common room and her body was tightly restricted. The Slytherins that gathered around her had the same vengeful sneer plastered on their features and looked down upon her with pure hatred.

"Well…" Grace had heard this voice before, "What are you doing? Pick her up!"

The Italian felt heavy as the view before her became vertical. Pansy, along with a few other upperclassmen, looked at her with interest.

"I'm going to mobilize you now. Don't try to run away." The raven-haired girl flicked her wand and immediately Grace felt the constrictions subside. She stepped forward. "Nah-uh-uh!" Pansy flicked her wand again; she was now in a full body bind.

"Please, I have to-" Grace began.

Pansy's words mocked her voice, "I have to-…how sad." The girl walked up to Grace with an arrogant attitude. "I don't know what happened back there, but I sure do want to find out. Don't you?"

The other Slytherins snickered. Pansy smirked. "Well then, why don't you tell us what that was all about?"

Grace bit her lip, "I don't-"

Pansy slapped her straight in the face, "Don't be coy, dear. Spit it out."

Tears resurfaced in the eyes of Grace Zabini, and because she was cursed, the uncomfortable feeling began to sink in her stomach. Pansy slapped her again. "I don't know who you are… She hissed through clenched teeth. "…But you are no Slytherin." The girl kept a hold on the Italian's hair and yanked hard, causing Grace to scream. Letting go, Pansy took pride in seeing her work.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco walked in, causing the crowd to stir and part as he made his way towards the front. "Yay! Drakie, help me out."

The blonde smoothly settled himself at the event before him. For a minute or two he stood his place and stared into Grace's eyes. He looked closer. The rest of the room remained silent at their head's endeavor and respected his calm approach to the situation. Grace as well stayed quiet, and searched into Draco's eyes for any sign of emotion. There was none. With that same unreadable expression, Draco walked out of the room without a word.

Once the door clicked shut, Pansy pulled out her wand, "We all trusted you…" She pointed it at Grace and let resentment fill her pupils. "Bitch." With a wave of her wand, Grace fell. "Crucio."

-x-

Draco entered the hospital wing in slow strides. He immediately caught the attention of the only three students left in the room. Walking to the left side, he appeared at the bottom of a patient's cot.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said in a cool tone.

Blaise perked up at his reaction, "It wasn't my job to tell."

Draco placed his hands in his pockets, "It would've been nice to know."

"Did she tell you?"

The blonde looked up, "No. I just saw it…in her eyes."

"So you did see her?" Ron interjected from the other side of the room, Harry was right beside him.

Draco turned around, "Yes, Weasley."

Blaise let out a strangled breath. "Thank Merlin."

"So…she is your sister…right?"

The Italian nodded his head. Draco looked to his side and shifted his head slightly, he understood. The door opened unexpectedly and the Headmistress ran in, her robes swiftly moving behind her.

"Is everything alright?" Was the first thing she said. The three men in the room nodded their heads. "Mr. Zabini come with me, we will get you home-… She waved her hand and the spell broke from both students. "Come, we must hurry. Where is Ms. Zabini?"

Blaise froze, "Sh-she's not with you? She didn't already go?"

McGonagall went pale; there was a student in potential danger roaming around the castle. She, out of all people, knew exactly the amount of animosity one student could hold (look at Lord Voldemort for example). Yet, even she couldn't prevent a student's rage whenever she was not present. The headmistress had to act quickly.

"She was supposed go straight to your office!" Blaise gripped onto Draco's robes, "Where was she last?!"

"C-common roo-" The Slytherin paused. His eyes widened with fear and slowly Blaise released his grip.

"Pansy." They both said at once.


	39. Chapter 39

The men ran faster as they heard screams echo off the dungeon halls. McGonagall had left them to obtain Madam Pompfrey, and they were currently searching for the Slytherin commons. Once they got there, Ron blasted the portrait open as Draco, Blaise, and Harry ran inside.

"GRACIELLA!" Blaise yelled right before Pansy let out another Unforgivable. He jumped in front of his shriveled sister and covered her with his body.

Draco was already on the move, by the time he entered the room he had disarmed every Slytherins' wand, leaving Harry to petrify them in place. The two jogged over to the siblings with Ron right behind them. The scene they saw next would not be ignored for years to come.

Blaise held onto his sister with gentle arms, "Graciella…" For the first time, Draco saw tears in his best friend's eyes, _"…sorella."_ ("…Sister").

Draco's heart sunk. The being before him was savagely tortured. In Blaise's arms, Grace was bleeding in several places with her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and a small pool of collective sweat and blood lay right beneath her body. Her arms appeared to be scarred all over and her frame had become limp. The girl was pale, revealing the many veins along her neck and chest. Rage began to course through Draco's body and he clenched his teeth in order to keep it at bay.

Ron fell to his knees as he saw his best friend, "H-hermione?" He had trouble imagining that this was, in fact, the same girl he had grown up with. However, Ron remembered Hermione's face after Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her, and his temper began to rise. Apparently Harry did as well, for he gripped onto his wand with a brutal force.

Blaise clutched his sister and wrapped her face in his hands, _"Io sono qui. Io sono qui."_ ("I'm here. I'm here.") He tried to suck in his tears, _"Vi prego di scusarmi."_ ("Please forgive me.") He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Draco knelt down besides his best friend and reluctantly placed his hand on Grace's neck. She still had a pulse. The blonde then turned his head slightly to see two fuming Gryffindors. "Potter, get Weasley out of here before he hurts someone. She needs medical attention, try to find McGonagall."

Understanding his plan, Harry pulled Ron out of the doorway, knowing the two of them could unleash their wrath any second.

Draco turned back to Blaise and carefully unraveled him from his sister. "Blaise…"

The man broke down again and grabbed ahold of his twin, "GRACE!" He shouted into the air.

Now Draco's anger was starting to get the better of him. Leaning into his best friend's ear, he whispered, "I'll leave Pansy for you." He then proceeded to get up and walk towards the rest of the petrified souls in the room, wand at the ready.

Blaise choked down every last tear before he slowly got up to join his friend. Right before he reached Pansy, he could have sworn he heard a muffled gulp from behind the immobilization spell. As he got closer, his victim cringed in terror.

(A/N: Mwhahahaha!)


	40. Chapter 40

"She tried to kill my daughter!" Mrs. Zabini yelled from McGonagall's fireplace. Being restricted to their household, the Zabinis were only able to use the floo network by entering only their heads.

"I'm sorry, but I am under no jurisdiction to punish her further. Let the ministry do the rest." The headmistress said to the flames.

"Expulsion won't stop it McGonagall." Mr. Zabini added as his face appeared.

"Just keep your children safe, there is nothing more I can do."

Once the green flames had diminished McGonagall strolled over to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Well put Minerva. Short and sweet." He said with a grin.

The headmistress gave a small sigh, "If you were here Albus, it would be so much simpler."

**Back at Zabini Manor…**

Mrs. Zabini walked down the hall and opened her daughter's room. "Harry? Ronald? Would any of you like some tea? Pumpkin juice?" She asked the two boy's sitting by her child's bedside.

Both of them shook their heads with a polite smile. "No, ma'am."

She smiled back, "Alright then, you know where the kitchens are." She left.

- x-

Inside the room, Harry and Ron remained silent and stared upon the woman before them. This was their best friend. It shocked the two of them at first, but they initially became comfortable with the idea, this was Hermione Granger after all.

-x-

Grace began to shift under her covers and opened her eyes into the darkness of her room. Her room at home. She sat up.

"Careful!" Harry said as she got up.

"Harry! Ron!" A smile began to spread across her face and she hugged the both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"To visit you of course!" Ron laughed at the girl's excitement. Harry ran up to call her parents.

"Brilliant!" Her grin began to die down. "What happened?"

Once Harry got back, he glanced at Ron. "You were…tortured. You've been home for two days."

"Two days?!" Grace looked around, "Where's Blaise?"

"In the music room with Malfoy-"

"Draco's here? Can I speak to him?"

"Ugh…" Harry muttered, "This whole time, he's been adamant about visiting you."

Grace blanched, "Oh."

"They've been through a lot, you know. Not as much as you have of course, but-"

"What do you mean?"

Ron glanced at Harry yet again, "They both got suspended."

"SUSPENED?!"

Harry scratched his head, "Yeah, Malfoy sort of used a tickling charm on Goyle, Cassian, and Capone for ten minutes straight. Your brother…er… 'obliviate-ed' Parkinson and then set her hair on fire."

Grace stared at her friends in upmost surprise. Who knew what Slytherins were capable of?

"Uhh…C-can we ask you something?" Ron asked.

Grace snapped out of her daze and looked at Ron questionably.

"Should we call you Hermione or Grace?"

With that, she laughed.

**On the main floor…**

Blaise sat in a chair and watched the house-elves hang up strings of wreath around the grand piano. "Exams are next week," He said absentmindedly.

Draco looked up from his position near a window. "Yeah. Are you coming back to school for them?"

"I have to…" Blaise looked off into space. Soon a small house-elf entered the room and bounded towards him with quick steps. As the elf whispered something in his ear, Blaise's grin became wider. "Grace is awake." He said after the elf left. "Do you want to see her?"

Draco froze, "No, it's fine." His eyes remain directed on something outside.

"Draco." No response. Blaise said it louder the second time, "Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Come on, go and see her. She would want to see you."

"It'll be better if she doesn't."

A couple minutes passed before Blaise asked another question, "Are you still going to do it?"

Draco turned his head, "Do what?"

The Italian gave a large sigh, "The day I got your file was the same day you asked my parents for their blessing. I heard you from the third floor." He watched Draco physically gulp, "Now, are you going to do it?"

The man across from him opened his mouth to respond, but Blaise got there first. "You have my blessings too, you know. I really do encourage it."

Draco was speechless; he looked at Blaise in an impressed nature, but made sure to shut away the rest of his emotions.

"You aren't having doubts because of her past, are you?" The Italian initiated further.

"No." Draco glanced back out the window, "How could she ever forgive me?"

"She already has."

The blonde shook his head, "I should go."

"Draco, come on. Say hi to her."

"I'll see you next week." He was gone once the green flames dwindled in the hearth.


	41. Chapter 41

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Ron admitted. Harry knew this was his cue to give Ron and Grace some space. Once the door closed, Ron took Grace's hands in his own. "I'm sorry."

Surprised of his confession, Grace stuttered, "F-for what?"

"Everything. How I treated you…what I did…" His face became flush, "I missed you so much…"

"I did too."

Ron glanced up, "No. Your disappearance left me absolutely insane. Sure your parents explained why you had to hide, but I didn't know it back then. I was just so stuck on getting over you. But I'm not."

Slowly, Grace unraveled her hands, "Ron, I don't think we are meant to be together." She gazed into his sad eyes, "Over the years, it seemed like we were. But you need to find someone where, without them, you can still be yourself. Someone who you don't need to rely on as much."

The man cupped her face with his palm, "I agree. Thank you, for saying that."

Grace smiled and relished the feeling of his hands holding her one last time. There was a knock at the door. Harry called from the other side, "Can we come in?"

"Yes!" Ron called from Grace's bedside.

Blaise peeked his head in, "Hey_ sorella_…" he paused, as her smile grew wide. He finished, "…sis."

-x-

Draco walked back into Hogwarts' halls with a different expression stamped on his features. It was almost, thoughtful. The man was still getting over the fact that the woman he had grown so accustomed to, was really Hermione Jean Granger. She had grown up with him, experienced every prank, torture, curse he threw at her, and above all hated him for it. Yet, she somehow accepted him for all he had done, from the war and so forth, and eventually developed feelings for him. And in the last couple of days, he had thrown it all away.

The prefect made his rounds around the west side of the castle. How could she forgive him? Even from the start? He had done his fair share of antics, especially towards her, and still she grew attached. Was it possible that the ever smart, Hermione Granger, was stupid enough to fall for a guy like him? Draco halted in front of a stone archway and gazed up at the full moon. The winter breezed tickled his nose and brushed against his cheeks in a comforting 'hello'. He had seen an image so similar to the one before him and instantly remembered. The night Grace was hexed and he had guided her back to the commons. He recalled the feeling of her leaning in his arms and the way his cloak fit effortlessly around her body. The sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw her actual tears for the first time and the anger coursing through him, all became apparent. Chills ran up Draco's body as he realized that the full moon didn't make him think of home, but of that beautiful burgundy-haired girl.

-x-

Mr. Zabini stormed pass his two children and slammed a doorway shut.

"Is something wrong?" Grace asked, gladly taking the hot chocolate from a house-elf.

"He just finished talking to the ministry."

"The ministry?"

Blaise took a sip from his mug, "About Parkinson."

"Pansy? Is she going to Azkaban?" His twin questioned with concern.

"She has to. She used an Unforgivable."

Grace choked, "She really does hate me, doesn't she?"

"Oh she thinks you're just cheeky." Blaise quickly corrected his statement when he saw his sister's deathly glare, "She does. Sorry."

"Is every pureblood family like that?" Grace sat back.

"Well look at it this way, we have secretly devised a plan to keep your identity hidden, set up magical barriers around our own home, sent you away to keep our family safe, and received protection by the Ministry. So yes." Blaise looked down into his mug, "The Parkinsons have resented Potter ever since he received his many admission letters; muggle-borns… generations before that. I think what got her going was the fact that someone she had been raised to hate ended up being on the opposite end of the scale. She always criticized you for your brains you know."

"So I've heard."

"Don't take it so hard, many people love you." Blaise said as he took another sip.

Grace looked off into the distance, "Does Draco hate me too?"

Blaise coughed, "I don't know."

-x-

It was finals week and the Zabinis entered back on school grounds for the first time since the incident. News spread quickly throughout the school, so when Grace walked into the hall, swarms of Gryffindors and the majority of the school, came to greet her. It took effort for the siblings to finally reach their exam room and once they finished (Grace first of course), the two set out for the front of the castle to wish their friends a good holiday.

Ginny waved over the Italian, "Grace!" She hugged the girl, "You look fetching in your true colors."

The woman had dressed in her traditional Gryffindor uniform and she couldn't feel any less comfortable. "Thank you. Have a great break and Happy Christmas!" Snow began to pile on their shoulders.

"You mean you're not coming home with us?"

"Yeah, mum would really want to see you now." Ron added as they caught up with each other.

Grace shrugged, "It's technically my first Christmas with my family, I really shouldn't miss it. You are all welcome to stop by before the holidays of course!"

"Just make sure to owl us first, so we can bring down the barriers." Blaise said as he draped an arm around his sister.

"Sure thing." Ginny said. "Mum has to make you a new jumper this year," She turned her head to look at Blaise, "and that includes you." The Slytherin gulped.

"We've got to go, or we'll miss the train!" Harry yelled as he picked up Ginny's luggage, "See you soon, Happy Christmas!" He kissed Grace on the cheek and shook Blaise's hand. The rest of the Gryffindors followed suit.

After all the goodbyes, Blaise took Grace's hand, "We would normally use the carriages, but mum says floo is quicker." With a nod of the head, the two of them began to make their way indoors.

-x-

Blaise was abnormally stressed for the time being and he made sure neither he nor Grace had any contact with a Slytherin, even a harmless first year. For the past several days the Zabini family had been receiving hate mail from their fellow allies and news reporters swarmed their front yard. The chaos had begun. Blaise swiftly guided his sister through the sea of students when Grace gave a sudden halt.

-x-

Grace stopped when she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair in the crowd. He was bundled in that same dark woven cloak and a surprisingly trendy Ushanka. The tip of his nose was tinted red as well as his lips, and the snowy atmosphere made his pale skin seem even more rare. "Draco?"

Hearing his name among the students, the blonde shifted his view. A few yards away, that beautiful burgundy-haired girl that he had been dreaming of, was across from him.

The both of them stood frozen as the amount of students began to diminish, and soon none were left.

Blaise guided his sister towards the man and stood behind her. Out of all Slytherins, this one was okay.

"Zabini. Grange-…uhh…Zabini." Draco greeted.

"Malfoy." Blaise responded.

Grace said no words and stared at Draco as if it was the first time she saw him.

Blaise tried to decrease the awkwardness of the situation. "Er…what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Staying here actually."

"At Hogwarts?" Grace finally added, realizing she was being a tad creepy.

Draco nodded.

"You can spend the holidays with us if you like," Blaise reasoned.

"That won't be necessary." His answer was terse.

"Well, you are always welcome to our home." Grace smiled.

"I'll be fine. Enjoy your holiday."

"You as well, Malfoy." Blaise yanked his twin towards the doors.

-x-

Once he made sure the Zabinis were inside, Draco picked up his bags from behind the stairwell and walked towards his awaiting carriage.


	42. Chapter 42

**Several days later, on Christmas Eve…**

The Zabini family was very hectic for their first Christmas together. They had given a majority of the house-elves their guaranteed vacation and therefore the house was practically empty. Blaise and his father were busy decorating, while Grace and her mother worked in the kitchen preparing Christmas day dinner.

-x-

"Blaise, don't you dare." Grace warned from behind her bowl. Both her brother and father had walked in from moving the Christmas tree, and the sweaty men thought it appropriate to take a break in the kitchen.

Their father observed them from the kitchen table with great interest, a drink in hand. Blaise, however, carefully watched his sister's movements, and just like any Slytherin, sneaked his finger into the bowl.

Grace smacked his hand with a spatula before he could dip into the contents.

"Oh come on!"

"Wait until the brownies are done!"

Blaise frowned, "But they look good right now!"

Their mother pulled a casserole out of the oven, "Blaise, wait until they've cooked."

The boy sighed, pulled himself onto the counter, and began to follow his twin's movements. "Can I lick the spoon?" He was such a child.

"No."

"Gracie!"

"Mum!"

"_Mi cara_, let him have the spoon."

Grace reluctantly gave the stirring spoon to her brother and obtained another to further mix the batter.

-x-

The doorbell rang and the Zabinis silenced all possible noises. There were barriers of spells and curses layered around their home, including constant patrols from Ministry officials; no one could make it to the front door. Mr. Zabini motioned for his family to stay in the kitchen and then proceeded to reach for his wand. "I'll get it." He said as he stepped out of the room.

-x-

The patriarch walked to the main foyer and pointed his wand towards the entryway. If someone had, in fact, endured all the obstacles that stood between the main gate and the front door, they would have to be physically impaired. Therefore, the man of the house was not the slightest bit afraid. Mr. Zabini took an extra measure to ensure there were no noises left in the house, and when he was met with just that, opened the door to reveal their 'guest'.

The door swung open with a dramatic crash, letting a harsh gush of freezing air sweep its way throughout the first story of the Manor. A bundled being was left leaning against the doorway, covered in snow and their own blood.

Mr. Zabini's eyes widened, just like his children's had many times before, as he recognized the intruder. He grabbed the person before they collapsed and let them to the main sitting room.

-x-

Hearing the commotion, Mrs. Zabini walked out of the kitchen into the nearest room. Immediately her hands flew to her mouth as she attempted to prevent herself from tearing. She quickly went up to the two and guided the intruder to a nearby chair.

Both Blaise and Grace stumbled out of the kitchen doorway, giggling about the brownie batter smear across Blaise's cheek. At the same time, the twins looked at the image before them and froze.

Grace dropped her spoon, "Draco?"

**Half an hour later…**

After Mrs. Zabini spent twenty minutes healing Draco's injuries, Mr. Zabini pulled the man to a corner of the room in order to speak with him. Currently the siblings stood on the opposite side, next to an armchair that held Draco's soaked cloak.

Blaise watched his father and his best friend converse, "Something isn't right."

"I didn't expect him to actually come," Grace agreed.

"No, if he planned to come, he would have told us in advance. This was sudden."

Grace glared out the window to view the mass amount of space that stretched to the front gate. The blizzard outside had frozen the majority of the gardens, leaving a smooth landscape of white across the grounds. Grace squinted her eyes as she noticed an object protruding from the snow. In between the iron bars of the Zabini gate settled a familiar metal structure.

Her mouth fell open as Mr. Zabini and Draco ended their conversation. Both their heads turned towards her, "Did you ride a bicycle here?"

-x-

Draco looked at her in a grateful glance.

"Draco, you need to wash up. Blaise, lead him to the guest room." Mrs. Zabini said once she laid out Draco's cloak.

Blaise slowly began to guide Draco up the grand staircase.

-x-

Once they were out of sight, Grace went back to the kitchen. Draco couldn't have come out of desire. The man risked every spell that protected the Manor. He must be desperate. Grace's hands trembled as she lifted the teapot onto a tray. Now was not the time to let her curiosity get the better of her. If she really loved him, she would respect his privacy…at least this time.

As she reached the guest room on the second floor, Grace lifted the levitation charm from the tea tray and held it in her arms. Opening the door, she stepped in to see Blaise leaning against a wooden wardrobe and Draco sitting on the bed, head in hands, with a towel hung over his shoulders. They appeared to be in a deep conversation. The two men looked up at her.

"I-I brought tea. If you would like some."

Blaise gave her a look that implied, 'not now'.

She turned to leave.

"Thank you Grace. Just leave it there." Draco said.


	43. Chapter 43

Mr. Zabini walked back inside from the front porch of the Manor. He had been standing out in the blizzard for the last several minutes reapplying the surrounding barriers.

There was a troubled look on Mrs. Zabini's face. "Feo?"

The man took his wife's hands in his own, "It will be fine. Let him stay here…"

"But the ministry-"

"The ministry will not know, I'll make sure of it."

His wife nodded her head. "I'll bring him some supper."

-x-

Blaise stepped into his sister's room to see her sitting on the window seat, legs propped up on the ledge. He could physically see her body heat cause the cold glass to fog. "Gracie?"

She looked up at him, "Did he tell you anything?"

Blaise shook his head.

Grace began to sit up, "Do you have any idea?"

"He didn't say a thing." Blaise sat on his sister's rug, "But it had to be sudden, for him to risk coming here without notice."

"He took a bike."

Blaise peered at her, "What does that have to do anything with it?"

"A bicycle is a muggle contraption, he must have taken it because he was desperate…"

"Desperate enough to not use apparation or a broom…" Blaise added as he finally began to realize.

"But why?" Grace wondered out loud.

Blaise's eyes became wide. "He's running from something."

**Christmas day…**

The day had gone by with little talk within the Zabini household, after opening presents of course. The three youngest in the house gained newly knitted Weasley jumpers and all were forced to wear them. Grace and her mother spent the entire day slaving in the kitchen, finishing the many dishes they had yet to complete the day before. The men of the house, however, had used their time by setting the final touches for the first Zabini Christmas as a family. Once the dinner table was set, everyone had sat down at the feast before them. As tradition, Mr. Zabini was at the head of the table, Mrs. Zabini to his left, Grace to his right, Blaise and Draco at the far end near his wife, and two empty seats settled next to his daughter.

Before they started, Grace stared at the empty chairs beside her, "Father, where are Kate and Richard?"

Blaise looked at her questionably, "You invited the Grangers?"

"Well they did raise me for the last 17 years, you know. I still consider them family." She snapped.

Grace glanced towards her parents, who had been whispering something quickly to each other.

Mr. Zabini ran a hand over his mustache and looked at his daughter seriously. There was sadness in his eyes that brushed a feeling of guilt over the entire table. "I-"

Mrs. Zabini began to break down. She covered her hands over her face.

"Mum?" Grace looked terrified at her parents, "What happened to them?"

Her father cleared his throat, "Now's not a good time-"

"What happened to them?!"

The head of the table glanced worriedly at the rest of the chairs, "P-Pansy's uncle. He knew they would be the next best thing if they couldn't get one of us."

Grace stood abruptly from one of the chairs, "They're dead?!"

Her mother coughed back a few tears, "We shouldn't have said anything! It's Christmas!"

Their daughter was already fleeing up the stairs.

"Gracie!" Blaise called as he chased her.

Draco watched the scene unfold with grief in his heart. For once, he showed complete emotion and let a single tear fall down the side of his cheek.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey," Draco said as he entered Grace's room. It was the first time he had talked to her in weeks, and he wanted to do it alone. "There's a plate of food waiting for you outside in the hall…"

Grace continued to let out muffled cries into her pillow.

Draco sat on the bed and touched her shoulder, "Would you like me to get it for you?" He voice was soft.

"I loved them so much…"

Grace felt a hand brush back several strands of her hair, "And they loved you too…they cared for you…"

"They were squibs, they did nothing wrong!"

Draco wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!" Grace repeated into his shoulder. She continued to cry in his arms until they eventually became hiccups. Unraveling herself, Grace looked at him with blood shot eyes. "For a whole year, I took away their memories of me, so I can keep them safe from the war." A frown began to grow on her small features, "And now…"

The blonde hugged her again, letting the tears seep through his dress shirt. "I wish I had the right words…but just know I care."

Grace gave a watery giggle and gazed at him again, "My dad, Mr. Granger, he said that to me whenever I was worried about Harry's safety." A saddened smile spread across her cheeks, "along with a glass of milk…"

"Really?" Draco looked at her, "My mother used to do the same thing."

The girl's face became flushed as she remembered Draco was suffering from a loss as well, "Harry told me she was a kind woman."

Draco nodded, "She was the most loving person I've known in my life…aside from you of course." He noted Grace physically blush. "From your story I can assure you that your parents were extremely loving people. You were lucky to have had that."

"I know." Grace pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm tired of crying all the time. I'm tired not being as strong as I once was." She looked out the window, "They would want me to be like I used to be…how they raised me."

Draco watched as Grace let out a deep breath, symbolizing that her heartache had subsided. After a few minutes of silence, he reached for her hand. "Have you ever seen my father without leather gloves?"

The girl jumped at his sudden words, "N-no?"

"All these years…he had been hiding something from the first war." He kept his gaze upon their intertwined fingers. "He had a silver hand."

Grace's eyes dilated at the mention of such dark magic. Was it possible someone other than Peter Pettigrew, had obtained such a punishment from Voldemort?

-x-

"The silver hand was a piece in a sacrifice my father had to make before I was born, in order to obtain Selwyn's locket. The Dark Lord controlled my father with it, so if he would ever present any sign of treason or weakness…my father would be forced to kill himself…after he killed the rest of his family first."

For once, tears started to appear in Draco's grey irises, "After the war…many people were unkind to our family. Our company's stocks began to dwindle and all former support we had was seized." He glanced at Grace and continued, "Lucius was becoming unstable. He would abuse my mother physically and mentally, and one day…the night before I left for Hogwarts…he strangled my mother in her sleep." Draco gulped the saliva sticking in his throat, "He couldn't control himself anymore… and after he killed my mother. He tried to kill me."

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered those chilling words. **_"I'm sorry Draco. It's what we deserve, what I-I deserve. Forgive me." _**

"He wanted me to forgive him before he killed me."

Grace had to say something, "Drac-"

"I was going to let him…it had been my plan from the start, but then you came along and showed me that I could be forgiven. For everything I've done." Draco held onto her hands tight, "So I went home…and I killed him."

Grace pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Draco…"

"Don't think of me as a murderer, please. The man who had been confined to my home was no longer my father. My father has been dead for a long time." The blonde said, "Please. I am no murderer."

"Draco," Grace held his face in her palms, "I know you couldn't kill your own father. You couldn't kill anyone who was close to you…even Dumbledore." She searched his eyes for any sign of life, "What you did…what you've done…I will not judge you for."

Draco leaned his head in the crook of her neck and the two of them shed a few tears. A weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders, leaving only truth and acceptance in the air. Finally, Draco didn't have to hide and Grace had regained her strength.

After a minute or two, Draco lifted his head. "Blaise, I know you're listening. So come in."

The door creaked open and Blaise stepped inside with a guilty grin. "Uh…hey?"


	45. Chapter 45

It was New Years Eve and there was a small (planned, I might add) gathering at the Zabini Manor. The Weasleys, Harry, and a few other adult friends had been invited, so the lot of them was settled on the roof of the building. There were surroundings of drinks, food, chairs, and plenty of space to gaze up at the stars. George Weasley was preparing in the far corner for his presentation of the spectacular Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, while the adults conversed in another corner, and the rest waited for the year to end and the New Year to begin.

Blaise pulled Ron to a side of the rooftop, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Ron took a sip of his butterbeer and nodded his head in means of 'continue'.

"How exactly do you…do you get comfortable with the idea of your best friend dating your sister."

The two men observed Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other. Blaise gulped.

-x-

"Alright you lot! THREE MINUTES TIL!" George yelled from his station.

-x-

Draco sat beside Grace, who was staring up at the stars. The night air was cold, and he had placed a warming charm around the two of them. "Happy New Year." He spoke quietly.

"Happy New Year." She gave him a brilliant smile.

Draco leaned towards her, "Your brother knows something about me that you have yet to figure out."

"Oh? What is that?"

-x-

"TWO MINUTES!"

-x-

Draco gazed into her deep eyes; he was going to do this right. "I've asked your parents blessing to let me court you."

Grace looked at him in shock, a smile slowly spreading across her angelic features.

"So will you?"

"Yes! Yes, I will love to."

Draco laughed, "Alright then."

-x-

"ONE MINUTE!"

-x-

"You do realize we are two completely different people." Grace grinned.

Draco looked at her, "May I call you Hermione for a little bit?"

Grace nodded.

"I've always had a liking for you, Hermione. Ever since you punched me in third year…did you know that?"

Grace shook her head, while Draco leaned forward.

-x-

"TEN!"

-x-

Their heads were only a few inches apart.

-x-

"NINE!"

-x-

Grace could feel his breath on her lips.

-x-

"EIGHT!"

-x-

Draco placed his hand on the side of her cheek.

-x-

"SEVEN!"

-x-

Draco closed his eyes.

-x-

"SIX!"

-x-

"Draco…"

-x-

"FIVE!"

-x-

"Hermione, stop thinking…just feel."

-x-

"FOUR!"

-x-

Their lips were only an inch apart.

-x-

"THREE!"

-x-

Grace felt his body heat caress her nose.

-x-

"TWO!"

-x-

The fireworks went off into the night sky, flinging warm arrays of sparkle into the darkness.

-x-

"ONE!"

-x-

They kissed.

(A/N: I just wanted to say congratulations to anyone who's read this far and thank you for reading! This is the end of my first chapter fanfiction. Please like, follow, and review! This original story was written by nubslife.)


End file.
